The Raven and the Wolf
by Amaretto03
Summary: When Ranma dies he finds that being the son of a thief complicates his afterlife.
1. The End

All following episodes are fan fiction and properties of their respective owners. This is poorly written in my spare time not fit for consumption by anyone. The following is a parody written under the fair use.

The End by Anduril (The Raven by Narsil, ) originally posted Thu, 17 Sep 2009

Used with permission as part of a round robin format. The end has been edited for content to better fit later chapters and improve the over continuity for an independent story.

As this is a work of fan fiction and part of a round robin I leave the following CC for any other authors who wish to build on this, Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike (CC BY-NC-SA)

* * *

"Bakah!"

A dark-haired, pigtailed boy sighed as he sailed out of the house and splashed down into the koi pond, instantly losing several inches and a number of pounds. Well, at least her aim has gotten pretty good even if her temper hasn't, the now redheaded girl thought to herself as she pulled herself up onto the rocks around the pond. Pulling off her shirt Ranma wrung it out as her dark-haired fiancée stormed out of the house behind her.

"And when are you going to learn some feminine modesty?" Akane shouted, and Ranma shrugged as she pulled her still-damp shirt back on over her generous chest.

From the doorway, brown-haired Nabiki chuckled. "About the time she starts wearing bras," she jibed, and Ranma scowled.

"Yeah, right, like that's ever going to happen," she retorted, and the middle Tendo nodded.

"Exactly," she said, stepping out of the doorway so that Ranma's parents could join them in the yard.

"Boy, apologize to your fiancée immediately," Genma stated firmly.

"For what, not letting her poison me this time?" Ranma shouted. "If you think her cooking's so good, you eat it!"

"Son, it is not seemly for a man to show such disrespect for his fiancée," Nodoka said with a frown, and Ranma rolled her eyes.

"Mom, cockroaches can't stomach Akane's cooking, what make ya think I can?" she asked rhetorically, and Akane seemed to glow red as her hammer rematerialized in her hand and she started toward her fiancé.

Ranma sighed and braced herself, ready for another trip on Air Akane, when suddenly a purple-haired, voluptuous figure appeared on the dojo compound wall, dropped inside, and without a word charged straight for the hammer-wielding girl. A chúi whirled unerringly toward the side of Akane's head, but Ranma got there first, diving into her fiancée and the two falling and rolling to the side as she kicked out and knocked the chúi to the side.

"Shampoo, what the hell are ya playin' at?" Ranma shouted. "That would a' killed her!"

"That point," Shampoo growled, circling around as Ranma bounced to her feet. "Shampoo through playing games."

Ranma paled. She's dead serious, she thought, then winced slightly at her choice of words. "Akane," she hissed as the dark-haired girl rose to her feet, "get over by my pop, now!"

Akane glared at the smaller redhead. "Ranma, how many times have I told you, stay out of my fights! I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, right!" Ranma retorted. "Listen, Akane. She's serious this time, get over there, pop will protect you if ..."

"Ranma, you destroyer of women!" came a shout from another wall of the compound as a long-haired Chinese boy wearing coke-bottle glasses dropped down inside the compound, a sword in each hand. "Today you die!"

"Oh, great," Ranma complained to herself. The only thing needed to make this the perfect day is ... A section of yet another compound wall exploded, revealing a large muscular boy dressed in disheveled, travel-stained clothing and wearing a yellow and black bandanna. I just had to push my luck, Ranma grumbled to herself as Ryoga stalked into the compound.

"Ranma, because of you I've seen hell. Prepare to die!" Ryoga sneered, snatching off a bandanna and shaking it out straight as Mousse moved to the side and one of his swords disappeared.

"Yeah, I've heard it all be — whoops!" Ranma started, then grabbed Akane again and rolled the two of them out of the way as both of Shampoo's chúi smashed down where her fiancée had been, kicking Shampoo's legs out from underneath her in the process. Ranma bounced up to a crouch, glancing back and forth between Ryoga and Mousse, then leaned back as a chúi flashed across in front of her.

Behind Ranma, Akane rose to her knees, her anger tunneling her vision to to the red pigtail a few feet away. "Ranma," she screamed, "I told you to stay out of my FIGHTS!" Her hammer swung up toward her fiancé's back.

Ranma heard the shout behind her, sensed the swing, and rose to avoid it as she watched Shampoo angle to the side for another shot at Akane, then all her air gushed out of her lungs as two hammer blows to her breasts knocked her back a step. Looking down, she saw a pair of Mousse's largest throwing knives buried to the hilt in her chest. "Where's the pain," she thought as she turned slightly to look into the rage-filled eyes of her fiancée. A bandanna whirled across her throat and washed the vision away in a spray of red and Mousse was there swords flashing and the ground was rising up toward her face...

Akane wiped at her eyes furiously. What… what was this… what was happening? Her eyes finally clear she looked around at everyone on all sides, frozen as stiff as so many statues. Then, seeing the direction of their gaze, she looked down at the ground in front of her. Was that Ranma lying face down in front of her? But... but there was so much red... the same red, she realized, that literally soaked her front.

Jerkily, Genma moved away from the door to the house toward his child. "Ranma, stop playing around!" he shouted. "This is no way to act in a serious fight!" He reached down and grasped Ranma's shoulder and flipped her over, then fell back as the last strands of flesh holding her head to her body tore and it rolled away to Akane's feet, while her intestines gushed out of the massive slit across her stomach.

Akane dropped to her knees and grabbed the head as she heard Nabiki emptying her stomach of its contents behind her, then looked up as an apparition faded into sight in front of her. He was an obese humanoid figure, slightly taller than she was, with reddened, diseased looking skin and a huge, engorged phallus. Looking at her, he smiled, showing jagged teeth as a long tongue snaked out and she jerked back to avoid its touch, then gasped as she realized that bound up in one of the two bunches of long tentacles that he had instead of arms was Ranma! Girl-Ranma, naked, and oddly see-through, but definitely Ranma, staring at her as she struggle uselessly to break free, one tentacle across her mouth, eyes begging for help.

The demonic visitor turned his gaze from her toward a white-faced, shaking Genma. "Really, Genma, I was beginning to think you'd actually won our little contest! It didn't seem like anything could kill Ranma, and the way that he did all the fighting he could in his male form, I was afraid if he was killed I'd get a male soul good for nothing but trading away. But, it all worked out in the end, and my little friend," with a nod to his groin the foul demon gloated, "gets a new playmate after all." With a malicious smile, he added, "I hope the yamasenken worked out as well for you as your first-born child's soul will for me."

Then, the fat demon faded out of sight with his prize even as Akane shot to her feet and charged forward, swinging uselessly at empty air. She whirled around swinging aimlessly, shouting for the demon to show himself. She finally stopped, panting Akane had exhausted herself in her futile taunts. Looking around she found herself almost alone in the yard, Ryoga just vanishing through another fresh hole in the wall, and Genma stood over his child's corpse cursing Ranma for being a weakling and a failure.


	2. Someone Who Cares

"Shhh," a woman's voice whispered into Ranma's ear. A thousand thoughts raced through her head. Why no pain, what was that thing and where was the sound? More importantly, why was that thing holding a transparent copy of her girl half? Before the questions could be asked she felt herself being pulled away and thrown over a shoulder. Ranma twisted her neck and looked in the direction they were traveling.

"Ah! Damn not another Amazon," she thought as they charged at the half open window. Instead of the crash and minor wounds she expected from diving through a swirl of color enveloped the two. The swirl of colors faded and the two exited through another half open window. The cloaked figure unceremoniously dropped the soul onto the ground.

Ranma's non-corporeal form landed square on her tail-bone. "Ouch, careful how you drop people on the ground."

The naked soul stood up and looked around. She thought to herself, "Definitely not the dojo."

"Too easy. Too, too easy." Mild laughter escaped from the woman. "For such a prize you were surprisingly easy soul to take."

Ranma blinked several times she asked defiantly, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I suppose you have a right to know the name and title of your own personal Jesus." The cloaked woman threw back the garments concealing her identity. "I am Laverna, Goddess of Thieves, Mistress of the Darkness, the snatching hand that liberates all." She struck a pose and cackled in victory. While grateful that she was not in the clutches of that thing, with appendages she'd rather not contemplate, being rescued by a crazy goddess didn't exactly reassure her of her fate. The non-corporeal martial artist pondered the woman's statement for a moment. On some level it made since that she'd end up with a thieving kami. Before she could ponder said declarations in depth a blue haired girl in a pink kimono appeared several meters away riding an oar.

The rider cheerfully commented, "Only you could have stolen her from so many demons. So many had claims to his soul."

"I am the greatest thief across twenty six planes of existence. Would you expect any less? Seriously Botan, next time come up with a real challenge." Laverna scoffed as she preened in the shadows. Her fingers slipped out into to the light so she could check her manicure then disappeared just as quickly.

Then it slowly settled in. Ranma said, "She's a ferry girl." Ranma knew only passing bits of mythology but with a woman floating on an oar and another proclaiming herself to be a goddess, she realized that she was dead. With a bit of melancholy Ranma whispered, "So this is it?"

The boastful one spoke up first. "Dunno, ya done? Yah ready to move on to the happy hunting grounds partner?"

All color drained from the ferry girl's face leaving her nearly monochromatic. "No, no, no. The rules are clear. She is dead, stabbed in the heart and bashed in the head. The only reason you were sent here was because." Botan quickly shut her mouth she was not getting in the middle of this. The ferry girl did not just take pity on a lost soul no, she was fulfilling orders, doing her job.

Despite the blue haired one's insistence the mirthful smile only seemed to grow, "Oh ho, this one must truly be a diamond in the rough. Perhaps I should get a second opinion."

"No, you can't he's dead." Botan insisted most adamantly, "The rules are clear. All divine beings must turn over all souls for swift judgment and reincarnation."

Laverna turned slowly and squared herself to the death goddess, "Only a goddess of the future truly knows when the string of fate is severed."

Botan hung her head in resignation. She didn't even want to try to steal from a goddess of thieves even if her primary domain was being interfered with.

The Roman goddess smirked, "Well, where are we going to find a goddess of fate? Oh wait, look where we are."

The fairy girl slid off her oar and placed her feet on the ground. She started muttering to herself, "Not again."

Despite her dark trappings the European woman gave a bright smile, "So kid you up for bargaining with a Norn? They aren't local but they got some serious pull."

The currently female martial artist snapped to attention. Her thoughts spun up removing her from the stupor she was in, "Was he being offered another chance? Did he want another chance? What would he live for? The art had only gotten him a messy death at the hands of his fiancée and a jealous stalker. Surly you needed to have a reason to live if you were to ask for a second chance. What was a Norn?"

Revenge briefly crossed her thoughts but why waste a pass at salvation just for something so well, petty. The last thought was perhaps the most important one. One that she verbalized quite bluntly, "What do you get out of it? Seems pretty obvious that doing this is going to cause trouble."

Laverna laughed and smiled. "I have defied gods and demons for most of creation. It's what I do. Today, I have an opportunity to steal from both heaven and hell, if only for a time. You are just another notch on my belt should I be successful. It would really grind Loki's gears to hear about this one. I wonder who your mysterious benefactor is. Oh it'd be really, I mean really funny if it was Loki or Coyote that had me bail you out. Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

The frown deepened across Ranma's face as she thought, "His savior was, well a female version of him. She seemed so full of pride, ego and confidence."

Her thoughts turned inward again, "Was that it? Did he not even have a moment that was his own? Even his death was somebody else's story. Was his entire existence just to be some trophy or a notch in a belt?" Ranma's thoughts spun into high gear and then she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Argh! I am not some play thing!"

Three voices called out from different directions in response to the commotion.

"You really shouldn't walk around naked like that miss."

"He can walk around like that all day."

"Put some clothes on pervert!"

Ranma squeaked as she realized she was completely naked in front of five women. The goddesses that see what is, what was and what could be all gave each other quizzical looks. Well it was mostly the younger two looking at the eldest, "He?"

"He was quite the cutie." Urd frankly replied.

Belldandy handed the girl a towel that just materialized and looked at the soul in front of her. Currently, Ranma wasn't a fulfilled soul but she held the desire to be more.

While Skuld saw what it could be she pondered her. An obnoxious voice called out, "So what's the verdict fate weaver, is the thread severed?"

All eyes turned to Skuld who simply smiled. "The world has little use for tragedies right now. What do you have to live for? Tell me why I should not cut the thread now?"

Ranma turned to his obnoxious savior. She laughed at him. "Don't look at me kiddo."

"Then why did you save me?" The pigtailed girl asked thoroughly perturbed.

The obsidian haired thief goddess shrugged. "That really isn't the issue here. Why do you want to live?"

Skuld came closer and added, "Even if I do not sever your thread here and now it will not be an easy path. A bright future isn't an easy thing to find, especially when you begin your search in the darkest of nights. Petty vengeance isn't enough to stay my hand."

"Damn it, I don't care about pops, the fiancées or any of that other crap. I couldn't do half the crap they did to me so it really don't matter." Ranma paused. She could feel the answer was just outside of his grasp. It was a thought that lingered just on the edge of her mind. An idea that had been ignored but slowly forming for nearly ten years pushed itself into her consciousness.

"I want." She paused again words and concepts she never really explored drowned her perception, "Damn it, I just want a chance. I want a life. Not some side-show attraction. I wanna get up in the morning and decide to go practice not get thrown out of a second story window into a running brawl."

A cruel smile crossed Skuld's face. It contained the kind of sorrow and hope only a goddess could personify, "Good, because for you to have any future at all you can no longer be Ranma Saotome. Laverna will not protect you from every demon looking to collect that soul. You would have to become something else, someone else."

The thieving goddess smirked, "I dunno, that snatch and grab was kind'a fun. Wish I could have seen the fiend's reaction once it got back to whatever pits it crawled out of."

Urd coyly replied, "So are you taking him under your protection? Making him one of yours?"

She shrugged the group could see her half smile in the shadows. "Could be fun, but I doubt that it is what she wants."

Belldandy gave the Roman goddess a soft smile. "We cannot protect this one indefinitely either. His body is gone. She is all that remains. Perhaps you have a plan?"

"I wouldn't call it a plan so much as a bit of condensed magic."


	3. Resurrection Blues

Hild sat across from Kami-sama as a small smirk crossed her lips. "You cheated."

His reply came with an aloof certainty, "Oh, I was under the impression that one is one of yours."

The demoness frowned, "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

He slid several translucent blue papers across the table. "That one's actions have created more unhappiness than your average official agent. She works for her own pleasure and goals. Seeing as how she isn't employed by any official heavenly agency you can hardly say I cheated."

She thumbed through the file he slid across the desk. It detailed an obscure patron goddess of thieves. A troublemaker at best, at worst a vindictive goddess with a competitive streak a mile wide, Laverna's official file contained few first hand notes. Several complaints loosely attributed to her however, with a file with so few complaints there were also no commendations or other letters of accomplishment. Hild frowned as she read the technical classification, Underworld Goddess, a polite term for a demon. She closed the file. "Seems like a very thin dossier."

He sat calmly across the table and related a few of his insights. "Laverna plays by her own rules and from what has been gathered, she stays mostly out of sight. The few cases of her appearing on the radar are few and far between."

Hild's reply was icy and direct, "Yet she seems to generate as much happiness as a category three goddess."

"Her actions are her own. Without flagrant violations of free will or the destruction of the universe what you do with your people is your business."

The grand demoness humped as she set the blue file down. It promptly dematerialized returning to the central files. Hild considered the situation, had been a while since she and he really had a good bout of playing politics. Perhaps it would be fun. The despair caused by Ranma's death would send several souls her way as compensation. She locked eyes with her eternal opponent. "You realize she is trying to change things."

Hild already knew his reply it very rarely changed. "Aren't all my children changing things?"

It was the second sentence that startled her. "That one still has many things to do."

* * *

Skuld watched as the mischievous goddess left through an open window. The young goddess promptly slammed it shut before wandering around their home to make sure all of the other windows were closed. Urd was attending to Ranma's resurrection and Belldandy returned to whatever she was doing before the commotion interrupted her. After making sure the temple was secured and Bampai was turned on the middle sister went into the kitchen. Her young petulant voice demanded, "Why did you agree to help that demon?"

A small smile crossed Belldandy's lips she couldn't just tell her. This was a good time to teach. "She is not the bad sort. Your anger is misdirected."

The younger sibling complained loudly, "She is a thief. She steals lives and souls. The things she does are terrible."

Belldandy shook her head. Her younger sister's head was full of steam. "Are you saying Ranma doesn't deserve a chance? You could have just clipped the thread and that would have been the end of it."

"No, she, that isn't." Skuld stopped as she realized how her sister was looking at the situation.

A small smile came from the middle sister as Skuld figured it out. "And that is my domain, the present. She is here and in need of help. You allowed her a future but it will be shaped by his the present."

The younger goddess insisted, "But sister, she is evil."

Belldandy went about her task as she talked with her worried sibling, "She often steals to give the rest meaning. I see two issues one is Ranma and the other is Laverna. Do we punish Ranma for the crimes of another that she has never met before today?"

Skuld shook her head. She should have known to expect this kind of logic from Belldandy. She mumbled to herself knowing that Ranma was probably just a pawn in some twisted game Mara had cooked up.

Urd carefully considered her subject as she mixed the various components of her potion together. Just reading the file of Ranma Saotome had been painful. Fortunately now she had to write her own bit on that same file. The vial of condensed magic was a bit suspect. Of course, this was a thief she was dealing with; so when she realized it was water from her well Urd decided to go along with the plan. Resurrection was a complicated affair even for a goddess. It often required vast stores of energy and time. Magic condensed into that form would have taken her years to create even if it did store well. Ironically finding a loophole in the contract binding the youth was an easy matter. Exploiting the loophole would be another matter. The young soul known as Ranma Saotome would not ever be able to leave the temple if she remained Ranma Saotome. Somehow, she knew either Laverna or Hild would see to that. Perhaps the condensed magic could be used in some way to help alter Ranma. Urd carefully narrowed her thoughts, paranoia and speculation would do little good at the current juncture. The puzzle was a welcome diversion from her punishment or prolonged vacation on Earth. Besides, messing with the young hero would be must more amusing than the normal banter with her youngest sister.

"Can't you make me a boy again?" A non-corporeal Ranma asked a bit perturbed.

Urd's eyes narrowed as the girl asked the question again. Her first instincts were telling her that wasn't the best choice. Even if she was resurrected Ranma would have to deal with his father's contract in some way. "Goddesses are not to be trifled with little one. I have reasons for remaking you as you are."

"Yea probably y'er own amusement." The red head scoffed.

She fought back the desire to simply give her exactly what she asked for, giving him a blessing and a curse all at the same time. Instead, she moved within striking distance of Ranma. Part of her really wanted to resurrect the soul as male just for the arrogant attitude but there were several complications to the situation. Urd directly replied, "How exactly do you stop being Ranma Saotome, son of Genma Saotome? That soul is property of hell, forever damned for the price of a single technique. Set one foot outside of this temple as Ranma Saotome without a guard and the wolves of the Daimakaicho will descend on you."

She watched as the spirit shrank back a bit. Ranma didn't know what a Daimakaicho was but if it was anything like the demon that tried to take her earlier she didn't want anything to do with it. Ranma nodded meekly, being killed definitely was a blow to the ego. There were no defiant remarks or boastful retorts.

Seeing Ranma sufficiently cowed Urd flippantly changed the direction of the conversation. "What color do you want your hair to be?"

Ranma gave it some thought. At first she considered the traditional Asian colors. She thought to herself, "Hair was black or brown, unless you dyed it or…" Her thoughts moved in a thousand directions. She thought about her mother's oddly reddish hair for a moment then a few of the tourists she had seen in her travels. "Blond."

Urd raised an eyebrow at the decision, "Going to suffer though blond jokes?"

She quickly issued with a smirk, "You seem to like it enough."

"I do not have blond hair." Urd replied with a bit of an edge, "Keep it up and you may just end up with some bits of male anatomy."

The once living martial artist quickly shut her mouth. Being one or the other was bad enough. She did not want to deal with that kind of complication.

"Most blond girls I know of here are taller than a meter and a half." Ranma continued keeping an even tone, "If I gotta be a girl I don't wanna be short."

With a small adjustment to her expression Urd looked at the spell she was planning, "Perhaps a new look will go a lot further in separating you from your old identity than I believed."

Again the girl found herself contemplating a great and terrible thing. Even if she was saved from that thing, she chose an unknown. What would resurrection entail? Priests and monks often lectured her on the afterlife and the trials that would follow. It was painfully clear that she could no longer choose the charted path. Her thoughts constantly warred over the choice. Did she trade a painful cage for merely an uncomfortable one? She watched as Urd poured the vial of condensed magic Laverna gave them into the brew. As the fluid dispersed into the murky, brackish water it solidified into a mercurial substance defying description and logical perception. The potion finally settled in form as it poured it's self into the nearby basin. "Take a look is the form suitable?"

Carefully approaching the basin she did not know what to expect. Cynicism gripped her thoughts as she moved forward. Half expecting some cow of a girl to be in the reflection Ranma prepared for the worst. A foreigner appeared in the reflection. Perhaps half Asian, half European with other influences peeking through. The blond haired girl stood about one hundred and seventy centimeters tall with a long mane of braided hair and a nicely toned body. She wasn't sure if it was a tan or just naturally dark skin but it looked good. Ranma looked over the creature in the mirrored surface and wasn't sure how to think about it. The girl definitely wasn't pure Japanese. Part of her felt betrayed by that. She was supposed to be part of a noble family. Her noble family had her brutally murdered. Ranma took a moment to find a better perspective. Exotic was perhaps the most positive adjective she could come up with.

Before her musings could go any further Urd interrupted, "I had to leave some of the Japanese in it but I thought it was an alright compromise. Granted you don't have the bubbly beach girl personality to go with it but we can work on that."

"If looks could kill…" Ranma growled out. Being the play thing of the higher powers was really rubbing her today. Despite her loud forceful comment she found herself on uncertain ground.

"Yes, yes, I'd be a greasy smear of a goddess on the floor right now." With a small shove Ranma was forced face first into the reflective surface. The metallic liquid quickly latched onto her face. Reflex told her to cough and expel the foreign substance away from her face. She struggled for a moment but Urd's grasp was unbreakable and the liquid just seemed to stick to whatever it touched. It felt worse than dying. Well she really didn't feel anything at all when she died. So maybe it was an understatement. It felt worse than fighting the cat fist training. Thousands of tiny cuts filled with bacteria and poison covering her body came close to describing the current pain.

A growling voice ordered Ranma, "Stop squirming; damn it. Let the potion do its job."

The martial artist found her spirit unable to move. She could feel the substance bonding to her soul slowly forming the bits that would be her. The potion quickly finished its work, a tanned and toned body with a long braid of blond hair jerked upright. Ranma then collapsed limply into Urd's arms. She carefully maneuvered the limp body to a nearby futon she set out in preparation.

* * *

Several hours later Ranma awoke from the dreamless sleep in an unfamiliar room. She blinked several times and focused on the ceiling. Slowly ordering her thoughts taking stock of the situation she analyzed the situation. She could feel the lumpy futon under her. She could 'Feel' again not just things she forced herself to feel either. The lumpy pad, the coarse blanket and the massive headache made her cry out, "Oh man that hurts."

A loud painful moan escaped her as she sat in the dark. Death was far more comfortable than rebirth. The door opened and light poured into the darkened room Ranma cringed again, "Too bright."

A male voice quickly apologized, "Sorry, Urd told me to bring you this once you woke up."

Ranma looked at the plate and the glass. Many would consider water and two white Aspirin tablets pretty harmless, Ranma did not. "What is it?"

Fortunately Keiichi understood being apprehensive around Urd's concoctions. He replied calmly, "Water from the tap and Aspirin from the store."

She nodded and moved into a sitting position. After taking the two pills and clearing her throat with the water she smiled. "Thanks, feels like my head is going to burst."

"I um ah hope it doesn't." Keiichi meekly offered, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Ranma raised an eyebrow to that, "Much experience with exploding heads?"

"Ah, no." Keiichi decided that discussing Urd would probably only increase the guest's head ache, "I'm Keiichi Morisato welcome to the Tarikihongan Temple in Chiba prefecture, Tokyo, Japan."

A hearty laugh escaped Ranma. "A goddess resurrects me as a gaijin girl but only moves me across town." She laughed some more till her laughter turned into pain as it aggravated her headache. "I'm bein' rude again. You can call me Ranma. Sorry to impose on your family shrine."

"It's alright. Belldandy and I are only taking care of it while the monk is in India." Keiichi stood up. "Urd left a robe for you. It's… I put a pair of my sweats by it too."

The resurrected youth really didn't know what to make of the statement. So she just nodded as he left. It took some time before she even attempted to stand. Everything about her body was different again. She looked at her hands and frowned a bit. Smooth unmarred skin without any healed fractures under the surface screamed inexperienced. These things could be remedied in time she reassured herself. Ranma forced herself out of the bedding and over to the clothing. Ranma looked at the silk purple robe Urd had left her. It was short. In fact it barely covered more than a dress shirt. She probably had a few dogis that were longer than the robe. Part of her just wanted to put on the robe and go out and get some food but walking around half naked would most likely be rude somehow. Etiquette and modesty somehow seemed to suddenly matter. She pulled on the generic sweat pants and the over-sized shirt. They were a lot warmer than the flimsy robe anyway. Not that she would ever admit to something as feminine as being cold.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen. No one had really given her any directions so she just explored. About ten steps into the journey reality took a turn from being merely odd to flat out strange. A wheel of cheese darted across her path. A tiny male voice proclaimed, "The clan will eat well tonight!"

A tiny female voice chided, "We eat well every night."

"But, its Smokey Blue cheese."

The cheese turned corner and Ranma decided to follow it. What hungry martial artist could resist the lure of a cheese? Quickly turning the corner Ranma just managed to see the cheese disappeared into a wall. She noted the oddity and calmly moved to the place in the wall where she last saw the food. Starting her investigation at the floor she slowly came to the conclusion that something was just not right with the wall. She stared at the section of wall for some time before anyone interrupted her. She reached past the illusion and slid a door open.

A tiny voice cried out, "Oh no! The ninja rat hide out has been compromised."

"Hey I thought we agreed on mouse ninjas."

The two bickering ninjas were slapped in the back of their heads, "We're being invaded here you morons!"

"Kill the invader!"

Ranma's eyes went wide as she saw the various miniature ninjas produce swords, shuriken and other blunt and sharp objects. She had to admit that even if the tallest was only ten centimeters tall they sure had guts. The resurrected blond quickly replied, "Don't kill the invader."

One of the masked ninja called out, "You have discovered the hidden stronghold of the Ninja Mice. You must die!"

"Oh yes, the great and terrible invader has discovered the secret of… the third door on the left." Skuld continued her melodrama, "but, perhaps her life could be spared with an offering?"

A tiny brave voice challenged back, "And just what do you have to offer tinkerer?"

She held out a box of crackers.

Eyes darted back and forth and nods were exchanged among the ninja mice. One darted away from the group and into a nearby tent. He then came back and more nods and whispers were exchanged. A taller one replied, "The invader may live. Leave the crackers at the door master builder."

Skuld placed the box of crackers just inside the door then slid it shut. Ranma looked over at his host and asked, "What was that about?"

The goddess shrugged and led Ranma away. "This place tends to acquire guests. The ninjas used to be mice and rats that a certain…" She trailed off unsure just how much to reveal about Mara. "…let's say rival decided to 'prank' us with."

"So pet ninja mice then?"

A bit of hesitation came from Skuld, "Pet is a bet derisive. They are as guests just like you are. Don't mock anything until you really understand it."


	4. Old Friends

A large stack of currency burned atop an unmarked grave. It was marked at some point in history, but all that remained now was a generic stone slab put in place ten years ago. A beautiful woman with Italian features tended the small blaze.

"You could have given it to those that need it." Lind spoke with a firm and guarded voice. She spoke like a goddess. "Such a wasteful act."

Silence greeted the Valkyrie. Two more ten thousand dollar stacks fell onto the fire. "I'm not the Goddess of Charity or the Champion of Lost Causes. This money deserved to be lost."

Lind changed the path of the conversation. She didn't come here for a fight. The Valkyrie knew the score very well. "I would not have wanted to fight her as a one of Hild's Furies. Thank you."

"I suppose that means I can cross Hild of my list of people I want to steal from." The goddess smiled a bit. "Were you the young child's patron?"

Lind tilted her head to the side and smiled. Saotome was not her direct responsibility. She leaned into a large obelisk shaped head stone adorned with a cross. "Goddesses are patrons of all things." Her eyes lingered on the burning money. "Is that what you did with my ax?"

"Mhmm... which one?" She knew Lind had no need of her services had Ranma been her case. Laverna teased as she tossed another small fortune onto the fire. "The pretty blue one, I still have that one. The double headed green one is somewhere, think I used it in a poker game."

"Don't you mean you lost it in a poker game?" Lind tried to tease the thief.

"No, such prizes are well taken care of." Laverna turned her attention from the last stack of money on the flames. "It was merely a tool for another prize."

"Always another notch in the belt." Lind shook her head. The Goddess of the Ax spoke quietly, "Why didn't you just leave her to the ferry girl?"

"Because it was amusing." Laverna turned towards Lind. She let the last of the currency turn to ash. "I got to deliver a splendid insult you to Enma, Hild and that disgusting Rothgan. I also get to draw the Norns into this little drama."

Lind had a suspicion that this was going in that direction. "So you're going to steal something from a Norn?"

"You are as every bit as sharp as your ax." The raven haired goddess stood up. The accusation made sense. Laverna didn't go after small marks. Belldandy was the class one and therefore the most likely target. As if she was reading Lind's thoughts Laverna taunted her. "However, I like Bell. She and I are very similar. The things she values are not the kind of things you can steal without breaking them. I like Keichii's wish. It takes a lot to lure a Goddess out of heaven and steal their heart. Messing with it now would be like stealing an unfinished painting. How deeply will she come to love him? How many children will she bear for him? Will she follow him into his lights? Consider Ranma my bit of color in the painting of their life. A gift if you will."

A small nod came from the Valkyrie. She thought, "Just as the Greeks offered up a horse to the Trojans." She could understand what the goddess of the present and the thief would have in common. Skuld or Urd could have something. Lind wracked her brain and realized they could have anything.

The Roman Goddess gave her a smile. "Now you're getting it. This isn't a smash and grab, a shell game, Faustian bargain, or a quick scam. This is the kind of game played with Goddesses and Heroes. So is it the future or the past I am playing with?"

Lind felt a bit of panic swell up in her heart. Troy was also played with Goddesses and Heroes. If Urd could be swayed to go rogue, the entire balance of power would shift. Skuld, for all her innocence, could just as easily be broken. Should the balance be disturbed on either end the results would be disastrous.

"I like you Lind." A black cloak wrapped around the thief. "But, you must see all of the layers. Don't try to stop what is coming." She chuckled a bit. "I really can't even ask you that. I hope you do meddle, if only to see my old friend again. Just, keep your eyes open."

A swirl of black energy rushed past the Valkyrie. Crimson lips pressed against her cheek. As the dramatic exit ended she found her ax had been taken once again and found a green ax imbedded in the arch of a head stone. The familiar weapon wasn't quite as she remembered it. Silvery runes adorned the body of the blade. The shaft of the ax seemed alive in her grip. It was the same ax she had stolen all those years ago. Laverna certainly didn't lie; that ax was just a tool. This ax was on a completely differently level. It hummed with the power of the forest; the blade resonated with the air of the mountain. It was a finer weapon than the young goddess had ever used. She had the sinking feeling that she would need this ax before this was over.


	5. Consequences

Kasumi ran from her home and the monsters within. She had been possessed once before, even though the spirit was more mischievous than malevolent, she didn't want to be like that again. Just the thought of the demon that took Ranma taking her sickened her. She wasted no time shedding her apron. The girl grabbed her purse, put on her shoes and ran.

Nabiki didn't waste any time following her older sister. The middle sister could taste the contents on her stomach on her tongue, but she did not slow down. Dry heaves churned in her stomach as she pushed her shocked body forward. Nabiki knew in her gut that this wasn't over. Something told her to run far and fast. There was no time to help Akane out of her delusions or to convince the adults to run. The middle sister didn't even bother to change her house slipper for her street shoes.

Their fears materialized hours after they had fled.

* * *

Ranma's death had been brutal but quick. The conception of Ranma's replacements had been anything but. The demon had quickly unraveled the deception and returned to the only place he could. The portal to Earth remained open signaling that his mark was still on the mortal plane. When Rothgan returned those that did not flee were looking at the corpse of Ranma Saotome nearly cationic. Little more than four hours had passed in the time he was gone. Rothgan's slimy tendril wrapped around Genma's neck. The distraught father was taken off guard. The vile being demanded, "Who has your daughter's soul!"

Nodoka rose from her seat first. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice was fury and anger. Her eyes narrowed as she struck at her target. She would have attacked the other but they had long since fled. However, this was a target she could take vengeance against with a clean conscious.

Her blade was knocked away by the serpentine mass of evil. Nodoka quickly found herself disarmed and bound. "You will tell me Saotome or the consequence will be dire."

Akane let out a scream as her mallet cut through the ghastly horror. The semi-corporeal spirit trapped her in the same manner as Nodoka.

His sickening voice demanded, "Tell me who else you sold his soul to!"

Genma spat at the creature remained defiant even as he was bound. Rothgan constricted the mortal. Genma struggled but the vengeful creature would have none of it. Thorns grew out of Rothgan's tendrils. The razor-sharp points cut the bound man with every twist and turn. "Tell me where she is mortal!"

A surprise interrupted the demon, the portal was already contracting. Rothgan knew his time was short. Heaven must have rescued the child. A Valkyrie must have chosen the young warrior as a consort. His venomous voice replied, "So be it, you have no child yet! Then I shall help you conceive one!"

His retribution to the theft would be terrible and slow. The corrupted fertility spirit began to do what he knew best. He would not let Genma win so easily. Razor sharp talons cut into the martial artist and removed that which made him a man. With surgical precision the family jewels of the Saotome line were claimed by the demon. Akane and Nodoka could only watch in horror as Genma was mutilated. They soon became the active targets of the demonic creature. Rothgan was as brutal as he was efficient. He did not even bother to shred the clothing of the two women. The proper spells to ensure the women were fertile washed over them like a hurricane wind.

They gasped for breath as the magic assaulted them in a wave of unnatural pain. Their biological clocks raced forward. In seconds the cycles had been brought to the perfect point for conception and the healthiest of the seed reaped from Genma's loins placed in their bodies. The dark beast roared. "Don't you dare try to hide them from me Genma Saotome."

Rothgan knew Hild's wrath would be terrible. He struggled to reach out and find more targets. His punishment for letting the Yamasenken slip into mortal hands would cost him dearly. Nothing was to leave the hoard so easily. All lures a demon used must be accounted for when the contract was completed. His retribution would have gone farther but Rothgan was bound to Ranma's death. The window opened by his reaped soul slowly closing. The spirit let out a curse at the Valkyrie he believed to have chosen Ranma. The twisted demon spent his last moments doing all he could to ensure Genma Saotome would have an heir. He left vile marks upon the women ensuring their pregnancies would bear fruit. His corruption deeply bound the two mothers and their children. The spell would ensure the two infants would take breath at exactly the same moment giving him the loophole to steal two souls for hell. With one last taunt the demon was forced back into his domain. "Enjoy the union of your precious schools."

The police responded to a gruesome scene. Where Ranma's death had been no louder than the typical morning fight, Rothgan's retribution caused a commotion. Akane's screams caught the attention of the neighbors. When the police arrived they found one corpse, one mutilated man, two female victims spouting non-sense about demons and one catatonic old man. The officers on hand tried to piece together what had happened. The fantasy tale spun by the victims of this terrible crime would have to be unwoven by the detectives and doctors.

* * *

Rothgan trembled before the Daimakaicho. His portal had been closed and he had returned without a prize. Her aura was an artic wind in the hellfire of the pit. His interrogation had not been a gentle one. Her cold malice wrapped around his corrupted form and squeezed ever so gently.

Hild's fiery eyes demanded answers. "You ensured Genma Saotome would have two heirs?"

The twisted spirit groveled pathetically. "Yes mistress. The girl and his wife both carry his seed now. They are destined to share their first breath."

Her aura tightened again. She knew it was within his twisted power to manipulate such things. The corrupted creature had been a most fruitful agent when it came to doubling their investments on certain contracts. She double checked her facts one last time. "The Yamasenken, where did you get it?"

Rothgan could feel his limbs beginning to go numb. "I requisitioned it from the hoard!"

Hild considered this bit of information carefully. After hours of interrogation his story had not changed once. She accepted his words to be the breadth of his knowledge. The Hoard of Hell was set up to ensure any agent of hell could tempt any mortal that summoned them. "Your punishment for your failure is simple. You must ensure that both daughters are on your wall before their eighteenth birthday. In addition, you must contribute four seeds of corruption from your tree to the hoard to compensate for the loss of the Yamasenken."

Rothgan cringed as he was dismissed. Taking the two daughters would be easy enough. They would be born under a dark mark into a twisted home. Even if heaven was watching over the children he would simply have to wait for the opportune moment as he did with Ranma. Four seeds however, were a crushing blow. The rare fruit of his withered tree took time and energy to create. Hild did not demand intimidate re-compensation so he had time.

Hild frowned. Even though his punishment was reasonable on the surface, it was only a message to whoever was pulling the strings of this operation. The yamasenken did not exist within hell's vaults. Her inquisitors were sure of that. It was a technique purely based on human ki. Any of technique that hell would give its marks would be based on hellfire any other corrupted energy. They would corrupt the user over time with every use ultimately damming them with an addiction to that energy. Aside from the amoral nature of the technique there was no overt corruption in it and that greatly disturbed her.


	6. With a Little Help From Our Friends

Uyko wept, screamed, cried, and drank. Luckily Konatsu kept her from an acute case of alcohol poisoning even though he seemed to have drank just as much. The two woke up on the floor of her restaurant beside a bucket of puke. The morning light trickled through the store front letting them know they had survived another night. It was long past time to go to school or open the shop. Neither really knew what day it was. She reached for the bottle again. It wasn't her plan to survive another day.

With an oddly masculine voice Konatsu gave her an order. "Put it down."

She looked at him with blood shot eyes and pulled the cork out.

He threw a spoon through the bottle. "Don't shame his memory like this."

Uyko looked at the shards of glass on the floor. She considered picking one up and cutting her wrists for a moment. It would definitely be a better way to go about it.

"I lost a friend too you know." Konatsu abandoned his female falsetto. "I don't have that many."

Uyko looked at the boy dressed up as a kunoichi. She gave him a sad nod. Seeing him as a small man dressed up in a kimino tore at her heart. She accepted Konatsu also lost one of his few friends. She gave him a sad look. "What now?"

"Take a shower." He gestured to the kitchen. "I'll get started on our mess."

She quietly obeyed; Ranma never gave up why should she. Ukyo walked through the back door and up the stairs to her home. She managed to get into the shower stall before she started sobbing again.

Konatsu poured the pot of puke down the drain then started to fill the sink with hot water. He began to sweep up the mess. A small breeze pushed past him. The ninja hurled a pair of shuriken at an almost nonexistent sound.

Cologne caught the two knives in her old staff. Their sharp blades cut deeply into the gnarled piece of wood. She rocked back slightly to absorb the blow.

"Go away." The boy's voice held an edge that she didn't think him capable of. "She'll kill you if she sees you."

The ancient Amazon nodded. "And you?"

The cute kunoichi role had melted during this crisis and all that was left was a very hurt ninja. He would avenge his friend in time. Now he had to tend his wounds. "I can't take care of my Mistress if you kill me."

"I see." Cologne heard the steel in the boy's voice. She could feel the ninja's fury seething beneath the surface. If he and the girl worked together he could at least achieve mutual defeat against her. For a moment she considered attacking the drunken boy to put an end to his threat. He was putting up a brave front. "I did not come here for a fight."

Konatsu gave her only the slightest of nods. It was all he could do to hold himself back.

"If you have matters well in hand then I will leave you to it." Cologne shook her head as she left the building. Mousse may have killed Saotome but he had earned himself a formidable enemy. She spoke quickly from the doorway. "I just wanted you to know that the beast did not succeed. It came back looking for his soul."

"That just means his fate is unknown." Konatsu glared at the woman. "He's still dead. Your boy saw to that."

"Indeed." Cologne left the small establishment. It would seem that her young charges would have an abject lesson in blood feuds. The elder decided then and there she would not shield her charges. If Konatsu or Ukyo sought revenge she wouldn't interfere. It was time they understood the consequences of their actions. Her heir needed lessons in watching her back.

Through the thin walls of her restaurant Ukyo heard the whole exchange. Her sobs stilled as she digested the information. She came down a little more than twenty minutes later to find a simmering pot of soup and small note on the table.

The pink slip of paper contained a girl's hand writing. "Out of soy sauce. Back in a bit. -K"

Uyko looked in the pantry and found a five liter jug sitting on the back shelf. She let out a small sigh knowing that her retainer wasn't nearly that dense.

* * *

Dressed in a slightly oversized school uniform Konatsu walked into a pawn shop at the edge of the district. He fingered the old slip of paper. He really didn't want to do this but saw little choice in the matter. The elder was not to be trusted. She most likely had showed up to tie up any loose ends quietly. The fact he managed to put on a brave front only bought time, in his mind. He slid the worn ticket across the counter.

The owner looked at the date and the serial number. "Been more than ninety days kid."

"I know." He looked around the shop. Konatsu knew this place well enough to know his sword wasn't the only one for sale here.

The gruff man picked up the ticket and sat down on the bar stool. "I heard the news ya know."

The boy nodded. Everyone had heard the news. A lot of people were worried about how things would change.

"Not going to off yourself with this if I give it back to ya are ya?" His voice was low and serious. "No suicide missions either?"

The ninja answered honestly. "Miss Kuonji needs protection."

"Good enough, as long as you keep her safe." A stagnant air settled over the room as the man thought it over. The kind of protection this kid was looking to provide would probably mean blood. He gave a small nod to the kid and walked to the back room. The man placed a black bundle on the table. "Had a break in a few months back, some crazy girl was looking for her Katrina."

Konatsu unzipped the bundle. He unrolled the heavy black canvas across the glass counter top. A pair of matched swords, a compound bow, a dozen shuriken and another dozen throwing knives lined the bag. He drew the sword and got a feel for the blade. "I can't afford all of this."

"That piece of shit you pawned here wasn't nearly worth the insurance I took out on it." The gruff man narrowed his eyes. "Thirty five thousand yen and you forget where you got it should anybody ask."

Konatsu handed over the yen quickly. His pathetic savings barely covered the sum. It was a fair price for the blade alone. He packaged the weapon back into the bag. He offered a deep bow. The transvestite accidentally slipped back into his falsetto as he offered his thanks.

The shop owner shivered a bit, young men were not supposed to say such things that way. "Try not to thank me again."


	7. In a House of God

Nabiki starred at the ceiling. She could hear her older sister softly breathing beside her. The last few days had changed her. It was hard to sleep when your would-be brother-in-law had his soul sucked out and dragged to hell. She was just a clever little girl that knew how to push the right buttons. What could she do against something like that? She pushed off her blankets and walked out of the small cloister. The harsh reality that there were powers big enough to sweep away Ranma had been hard for her to cope with.

They had spent a little over two weeks at the temple. The two had tried to go back twice. But neither could even stand the thought about being around their sister. It was almost as if there was a compulsion to blame her for Ranma's death whenever she showed her face. Nabiki hung her head in shame. In the serenity of the temple she could see that maybe it was a training accident. She could almost accept that her sister was a victim of a separate crime. Nabiki sat very still as she fought to hold back another bout of tears.

"It's not your fault you know." Kasumi put her hand on Nabiki's shoulder as she sat down. "Things just got a little heated today. Everybody is grieving in their own way."

Nabiki bit her tongue. Kasumi's own hypocrisy grated on her nerves, by the end of their little visit today the eldest sister was shouting just as loud as the rest. "Damn it. It's not that! Ranma gets stabbed and beaten to death. Then a demon gets to suck out her soul drag her to hell, rapes my sister and is probably doing more of the same to Ranma in hell! Then we're yelling at each other like it's perfectly normal."

"Nabiki..." Kasumi could feel her sister's pain. She remembered just how strangely people acted after her mother's death better than the other two. She didn't want to be anywhere near Mr. Saotome or his wife. Nodoka had practically moved in again to help the family and she hated it.

"No!" The middle sister shouted. "Somebody is fucking with us! People don't act like that. You don't get raped then say, 'It's alright I'm having Ranma's kid!' Ranma was in girl form when she died! Happy thoughts don't change the facts!"

The elder sister sat quietly as she retreated into herself. She supposed it was just inevitable for her family to give into anger. Kasumi walked away, distancing herself from her ranting sibling. "Sister..."

"I'm going to get even with that amazon whore, her bastard boy toy, that filthy fucking pig, the conniving thief that sat abused our hospitality and his slut of a wife! She asked me to congratulate her on a child before they've even set his ashes in a shrine." Nabiki gasped for breath as she let it all out. Her incoherent rant reached its peak. Kasumi fled from her angry sister not sure what to say or how to say it. "Yea! Walk away, makes you just as guilty as them!"

"Questionable goals at best." The old man joined Nabiki in the courtyard. He looked over Nabiki's tear covered face. "There is a thin line between revenge and justice. You should calm yourself, order your thoughts."

"And what pray to some fairy that doesn't exist or care." She sneered at the old man. "Where were they when that demon came?"

"We were watching, waiting, observing." He looked at her directly. "Just who's free will would you have us take away. Ranma's so he couldn't take that knife for Akane? Akane so she couldn't be jealous of Ranma? Or how about Mousse and Shampoo." His voice turned darker. "Clearly the easy choice, we should have had you take the blow instead of whispering you a warning."

Nabiki paled at the thought. She would have never gotten in the middle of such things. Maybe if she knew the consequences but...

"Your mind could have been bombarded with a thousand images of what would happened. You would have thrown yourself on that knife without a thought." He nodded at her. "Much like the curse on your sister and Mrs. Saotome."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your instincts were right. Something very subtle was at work today." The old man sat down and put his cane between his legs.

Murder crossed her eyes as she closed on him. "How do I fix it?"

He stated with utmost serenity, "You don't. Just keep a calm mind around her and it will help."

"So what now, free will is all fine and good, but what should I do with it." The middle sister was at a loss she didn't know what to make of this creature. "Justice doesn't just happen! Ranma's still dead and in hell. I can't help my sister."

"Perhaps, but you understand our position." She made a rude gesture with her hand, but remained silent. The elderly spirit paused. He looked her over. "Are you ready to listen to advice?"

She flopped down on the grass and looked at the sky.

"Nekomi Tech is a very interesting place." He looked at her glaring expression. "The motor club has produced some fine engineers and business women in the last few years."

She turned to glare at him once more but he was already gone. Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Go to college, join a club. I could have found that advice in a ten step book."

* * *

Nabiki awoke on the lawn the next morning. Her face was wet and cold. There was a slight chill in the air. She watched the sun as it began to creep over the hillside. Part of her wondered if the entire night was just some hallucination. Then again it was rather direct advice. Transferring to a different campus wouldn't be that hard.

One of the priests that ran the shrine stepped into her field of view. "You look like you had an enlightening night."

"Are the gods always this infuriating?" Nabiki asked as she tilted her head to look past the man.

"Sometimes we are given the strength to change things. Sometimes we are given the strength to accept things." He offered her a hand to stand up. The priest had no idea what the girl was talking about. So he gave her the generic advice one gives in that kind of situation. She grabbed his calloused hand and pulled herself to her feet. "And sometimes we take what we are given and turn it into something else."

"Right, is this the ten step temple of bullshit?" She dusted herself off. "I'll get started on my chores. I have a lot to do today."

"It seems you do. Your nap under the stars seems to have invigorated you. Maybe today is a good day." He walked with her to her temporary room. "The stairs and the lower shrine today. It is still early yet. You can forgo the robes if you wish to get started quickly."

Nabiki nodded knowing that he had only given her a token task. Sweeping the stairs and the lower shrine out would be a quick task this time of year. She quietly pondered living in Chiba. It wasn't a bad part of town. She worked quickly. Attending the technical school in the coming term would take a little effort.


	8. Dinner, Movie and Ice Cream

"Mistress." Laverna knew the Daimakaicho was upon her. She could run and hide, but she would be forced to hide for longer than she would like.

Hild nodded and sat down at the table. The trendy New York cafe catered to the movers and shakers of the financial industry. "A cozy temple you have set up here. Much more affluent than that little cave you had in Rome."

Laverna nodded as she sipped her wine. "I am the Goddess of Thieves not just dumb thieves."

Hild gave her a polite laugh. While drama of a bank heist at gun point did get the adrenaline pumping the banker running a Ponzi scheme was still a thief. "My congratulations then. The auditors have managed to discover you have covered every angle once again. You even managed to fence the soul two hours before my Inquisitors could properly point the finger at you."

Laverna raised her glass and tipped it towards Hild. She took a small sip of the deep red wine. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Just one question," Hild asked after the mortal waiter had come and gone.

The raven haired beauty nodded as she at a bit of food from her plate. Her eyes lingered on the crowed room rather than Hild. She watched the comings and goings within her temple carefully. "Yes?"

Hild's eyes bore down on her host. She made a gambit to get a reaction. "Did you know Rothgan would rape the woman and girl?"

"He is a corrupted fertility god." Laverna showed no interest in the revelation. "Their kind thinks with one of two things. He must be getting pretty slow to have only managed two women before Saotome was resurrected. Didn't Tendo have three daughters?"

The Mistress of Hell nodded. She wondered just what a thief could do with two pure souls. If she was going to place a safe bet she would say the Yamasenken was Laverna's. It was the kind of thing a dark goddess would give a mortal or rather, arrange for a mortal to acquire. However, she never made assumptions like that.

Hild watched as her host kept her cool and didn't seem to care now that her job was done. Hild knew better, there was a game being played here and she could smell it. Greed was the vice that kept the world on edge, and thieves were the ones that poured the gasoline onto the fires of hell. The irony was that the Goddess of Thieves seemed to be immune to that vice. "You offer your followers little protection. Genma lost his family jewels you know."

"Thieves know the risks very well. They can only hope that justice is swift when it catches them. A true thief will pray that justice finds them before vengeance. Such things happen when you steal from a demon without a plan." Laverna leaned in and whispered, "We both know Genma is a beast. You'll have him soon enough."

"No, I think Ranma's death broke him." Hild pretended to lament for a moment. "There may be nothing left inside that shell of a man."

"A pity, he had a certain flair you don't find very often these days." Laverna offered a smile and thanks to the waiter as he came and went. "I really was looking forward to stealing him from you."

"It's the lights for him." Hild sipped her own wine. "There is little hell can do to a broken man. Let Enma sort it out. Have him work off his debts through reincarnation."

A mischievous smile crossed Laverna's face. "Perhaps he needs a Goddess to save him."

Hild offered a small polite laugh. "If you did not hide it so well your cruelty would be legendary."

"I have never stolen that which has been truly needed. I have only stolen that which has been truly in need. I do not give into petty vices." The thieving Goddess sat back and smiled. "And that is why you find me so dangerous."

Once more Hild nodded. She commanded hordes of demons and knew each one's petty vices by heart. With those vices she conducted them like an orchestra. She knew there was little she could do the Goddess without invoking the doublet system. The professional etiquette would dictate Hild to pursue the contractor rather than Laverna. Even Hild had used the dark Goddess's services on a few occasions. She could do even less given the nature of her actions. Two children born under a dark mark greatly outweighed the value of one soul of dubious karma. True the child had the might of a Valkyrie and was as stubborn as the Taurus, but so many weaknesses. With a little personal attention he could be of value but hardly worth the effort.

Until this little drama played out there was little she wanted to do. Once it was known Akane was the mother of Genma's child sorrow would flow. The strife the two children would create had the potential to destroy the happiness of all involved with the Saotome's engagements. Unraveling this plot was something to be savored so she sat back slowly and so she indulged in her host's food and wine.

* * *

Ranma nervously sat between Urd and Skuld as they waited for the previews to begin. A nearly a month had passed since her soul had been shoved face first into that bowl of magic. While she freely admitted to being a bit stir crazy confined in the temple, sitting in a dark crowded room didn't seem like a good idea. However, both goddesses wanted to see a movie. Since neither could be trusted to hold the popcorn bowl so she was elected the neutral party. Belldandy made a comment about rather looking at Keichii for the evening, then banished her from the temple for the night. Thus, she sat between two siblings sharing a bowl of popcorn in a dark movie theater acting as the great peace keeper. Her eyes darted back and forth into the shadows as she kept catching glimpse of something.

Skuld flippantly reminded her. "Ignore the goblins. I got a mark four Skuld bomb if they get too close."

"Yes, you should pay much more attention to the collateral damage." Urd teased as she grabbed more pop-corn. "A mark four will take out what five, six blocks?"

The resurrected girl slumped into her seat. "Look this is a bad idea. I'm still training up and what if they get close."

"Kid your soul is as completely melded with that body. They couldn't pry you out if they wanted to." Urd flicked a poorly popped kernel at the nearest soul snatcher. "Little beasts are just too stupid to go home."

The shadowy apparition hissed as the kernel infused with divine energy burned its skin. Skuld giggled a bit as the winged monkey like creature tried to put out the divine fire slowly consuming its wing. Ranma watched with a bit of horror as the creature caught fire and fell into one of its pack mates. The two monkeys hissed and screamed as the purifying flames spread across them. The stupid creatures ran wildly around the room catching one another on fire.

Skuld laughed hysterically as she watched the simple creatures flail about. The mortal audience had no idea what was going on. She kicked the back of the chair in front of her. The patron sat up and turned around. "Excuse me Miss."

Ranma looked at Skuld, the man and then the flaming monkeys running around the theater. Her foot tapped the back of the chair two more times. "Hey kid!"

Skuld slowly stopped laughing for a moment. Her eyes narrowed as if she was going to do something brash. A monkey clinging to the ceiling fell through the air as the divine fire ate away his arm. In the seat between Skuld and the other patron the shadow creature began to flail about. Skulds laughing renewed as she watched the hell spawn. "Stupid monkey."

Ranma quickly piped up. "My little sister is just really excited about Super Monkey Robots." She pointed at the preview as it began to play. The man gave her a disgusted look as the screen showed a man and a woman sharing a romantic kiss.

The other patron grumbled and sat up. He moved several seats over. The matinee showing was rather empty. He didn't want to fight over this. Skuld's laughter died down as the last gremlin dissolved in the holy fire.

Urd looked at Ranma and laughed. "So she's your little sister now?"

Ranma groaned as the remark left Urd's lips. That woman had a way with words that she hated.

"Big sister! Can we get some ice cream?" Skuld looked at least three years younger than she should. She tugged on Ranma's shirt sleeve.

Ranma rubbed her face. Those two could really play it up some times. She gestured to the man sitting a few seats over. "Trying to not get in a fight here!"

"But, big sister!" Skuld whimpered playing up the puppy dog eyes. "Don't you love your little sister?"

Ranma's eye twitched as she gripped the popcorn container tightly.


	9. Vices

Shampoo sank into her daily routine. Her regular customers knew something had changed. There was a hardness and sorrow that the normally bubbly delivery girl lacked. The more lecherous customers noted that her skirt had been covering more and more and the sleeves on her dress were past her elbows now. The summer was rapidly coming to a close but it was still uncharacteristic for her to wear such things. The Chinese group had been told to remain in the country until the matter was officially closed. Despite his father's dubious name, cops didn't like it when kids turned up stabbed to death. Even if it was declared a training accident; the leaked corner's report caused an unholy uproar. A local paper had written an article on the incident and public opinion kept the matter an open case. The media picked up on it after that and the pundits kicked a slow news week into fifth gear.

Nabiki glared across the street as the Amazon as she rode off. She watched the purple dress as it fluttered down the street until she turned a corner. The cover story of the local tabloids almost brought a smile to her face. Apparently an election year had made Ranma's death a bit of a controversy. The Police Prefecture General was up for election and the challenger made an issue of the situation. Nabiki was more than happy to help the challenger considering just how much she gained on several 'exclusive' interviews. She made brief appearances in Nerima to check on her father and retrieve a few personal things. She did what she could to help beat the war drums hoping there was a few more paid interview to be sold.

Nabiki slipped inside of Ukyo's restaurant and sat down at the far end of the counter. It was a spot that offered a clear view of the door and a wall to her back. She leaned back into the chair and let out a sigh.

"How's Chiba treating you sugar?" Ukyo offered her a civil greeting as she came up to the opposite side of the counter.

Nabiki shrugged then thumbed the menu a bit even though she knew what was on it. "Not bad it's the first semester. They are going pretty easy on us since I'm in a two year track."

Uyko nodded as she poured her water and waited. The two were on almost civil terms these days. A shared animosity for Genma had gone a long way in building their relationship. "I saw your interview thank you."

"For?" Nabiki seemed a bit confused by the remark.

"Not letting them call it an accident." Ukyo looked away. Her hands slid into her apron. "I know your family is having a bad time, and it's hard doing it."

She reluctantly nodded. It was hard being the one in the spot light, even if there was compensation to be had. It made her feel small and out of control. "You do know they are paying rather well for me to play it up."

Uyko nodded again. "I know, but it keeps them squirming and when the time is right I'll get my revenge. They killed my best friend. Do you really think I'm going to let that stand?"

"No, knowing your family you probably already have orders." Nabiki looked at the chef as critically. She had learned enough about the girl to know Genma's punishment was far from over. Uyko looked leaner; she had definitely traded some curves for more muscle. "You've been training in something."

A small nod came from Uyko. Nabiki knew there was a fight about to happen. Genma seemed to be the first target on her list.

Nabiki shook her head. She wouldn't dirty her hands with that spineless lump, but she might just help the girl that would. "Crazy martial artist jocks. Do what you want with the Saotomes; put their heads on a pike for all I care, same for the damn Amazons. I'll even give you a call if I stumble across the pig. Just leave Akane out of it and I might even help you get away with it."

Uyko ground her teeth for a moment. It had been a dirty habit she picked up after Ranma's death. The chef quickly recognized the threat and the offer. She didn't want to pull any punches with Akane. The way the girl had been acting had really pushed her buttons. "If she keeps rubbing the fact that she's having Ranma's kid in my face I'm not going to make any promises."

Nabiki laughed, she knew the truth. The put the bits and pieces together, managed to ply facts out of her father once she had gotten him out of the house. The true nature of Genma's injuries and the demon that attacked them filled in all of the blanks. "Uyko, I know it's not Ranma's."

The chef blinked slowly. It was as if something shifted in her mind when Nabiki spoke about the child now. She drawled out, "Really?"

"Think about it." Nabiki looked around nervously as she let the idea slip from her lips. "You know the truth. Going from barely able to be in the same room for five minutes to sleeping together, yea right. It was a sex demon that took Ranma and it came back for my sister and mother. Even if it is Ranma's it isn't natural."

Ukyo nodded slowly. She had her suspicions, but confirming them when the press was printing things they could sell to the masses it was hard to remember there was another truth. Beneath the sordid lies Nabiki was selling, stories about triads and torture, there was a demon to be blamed for this.

* * *

"Focus child!" Cologne thumbed the two marks left in her cane from Konatsu's shuriken. She watched her young charge focus on the young Tendo sitting in their dining room.

Shampoo let out a cry of frustration. She couldn't feel anything unusual about the girl. Cologne let out an exasperated breath as every bit of focus drained out of her formerly bubble protégé. Her hands moved over the parallel scars on her cane one more time. "You must open up your senses. You must look beyond what you know."

The purple haired teen glared at her ancient mentor. Her Japanese broke into angry Chinese. "Why can't we just go home?"

"Because you killed the boy," Cologne responded with equal volume in the same dialect, "because, the police said to stay here. Do you need any more reasons child?"

Shampoo slammed her fist on the table. "This is a matter for Amazons not those animals!"

Cologne narrowed her old eyes as she leaned in. She knew Shampoo still believed that the tribal laws mattered. She tried to break the girl of that delusion but failed miserably. "Welcome to the real world. You will not take that tone again with me if you know what's good for you."

Shampoo shivered as her Great-grandmother cooled the air to a crisp frost. The ancient matriarch had never taken such an approach with her before. Her head spun with the change of attitude. Even as she had tossed her into the cursed pools she had a friendlier attitude.

Cologne bore down on the girl, her chilly voice ordered, "Now, go give the Tendo girl her lunch and take a good look her."

Shampoo silently nodded and obeyed. Cologne watched as her great-granddaughter walked into the dining room. She never wanted to go down this path. However, with or without Ranma there was never any going back. Her family's fall from grace was a long time coming. She could only take bitter solace in the fact that their family tree was just another dying plant in an abandoned garden.

* * *

Mara tapped on her terminal screen as she looked over Nerima. From her vantage point just outside of town she could see almost every building in the district. The screen detailed much information about the general mood of the small area.

"It smell's delicious Mistress." Sembei almost bounced up and down as it looked over the simmering prefecture.

The Demon of Strife nodded as she looked over the data. "Mhmm... That's an election year for you."

"What is this election you speak of? Is it tasty?" Sembei practically vibrated with anticipation.

Mara shook her head. "It does involve a lot of arguing and fighting. Yet somehow they avoid killing each other. Did you do as I asked?"

The Dijinn of Bad Luck nodded eagerly. "The Tendo girl is eager to please! She even cried for me. Please, please, please let me grant her a wish!"

She looked at her pet Djinn and gave it a smile. "If you can fill four vials of sorrow by the time this is over you may. Do not reveal yourself until then."

With a poof of smoke the creature was back to work stirring up all the negative feelings it could. "Oh, her greedy heart will produce the most wonderful strife."

"Rather impressive work." Hild joined her favorite minion atop the building once the lesser creature had left.

Mara only frowned. "It's too easy. This much agitation within such an insular culture isn't right."

In return the Grand Demoness nodded only slightly. "Your thoughts on the matter?"

"Somebody put down a lot of ground work for me." Mara pointed at several blips on the screen. "The timing on this election is just too perfect. I could be reaping the anger from a full blown riot in just a few weeks if I can keep this up."

"Rothgan's curse, how is that coming along?" Hild asked with particular interest. She had a feeling that those two children were the key to something much bigger.

Mara nodded as she pulled up the information. "Two healthy baby girls. Isn't all that surprising considering. Tendo tried the morning after and an abortion pill, both failed. She's taken to calling it Ranma's child now that she's showing."

"My, my. That will not end well." Hild's smile grew as she considered the situation. "A sister and a half-sister. Does Rothgan know what Welsper told you?"

Mara shrugged, it wasn't like the corrupt tree had anything to offer for that kind of information. "No idea. Don't think he's thinking much further ahead than paying off his debts to the hoard."

"True." Hild considered the sequence of events. Rothgan had raped the two women long before Welsper had reported the temple had a new resident. "So many possibilities here."

"All far too subtle for a fertility demon." Mara closed the file once Hild had her fill of it. "If anything..."

Hild looked at her subordinate as she stopped. "Well?"

Mara closed the floating console. "My honest opinion is this is someone else has been meddling here. At least a class two or better. This isn't a hack job, we're talking at least a dark fay in terms of intelligence."

A small smile crossed Hild's perfect lips. She disappeared without a word leaving Mara alone on the roof once again. She was sure someone was stirring the pot the question was who.


	10. Day Job

Ranma sat at the small table in the dining area. Her former life as a Saotome had been over for several months now. That life had been interesting. However, she realized that it was ultimately not her own. Reflecting on Ranma Saotome, Son of Genma Saotome she wondered about her current life. In between her lessons with Urd, helping Skuld or going to work with Belldandy she found herself acting differently. New concerns, habits and preferences seemed to have crept into her personality. For the most part she didn't mind the changes. The little bonuses like better hand writing and understanding calculus made things easier. Other changes were a bit more difficult. When Belledandy asked what she wanted her new name to be she froze up.

Keichii and Megumi had taken a liking to her in their own ways. Keichii treated her as a fellow comrade in the chaos that was living with Skuld and Urd. He was a nice guy and didn't ask much of her. He was extremely happy that she was pulling her own weight when she could. He helped her often with her normal studies and encouraged her to get into college as soon as possible.

Megumi treated her as a potential recruit. She was doing her best to make sure the softball team had the perfect ringer for the coming semester. It was weird how Megumi had mistaken her for being Belldandy's younger sister. Skuld decided to tease her about that and what became known as the movie theater ice cream incident. The cheeky goddess took every opportunity to remind her that they were family now and she had to treat her little sister to ice cream.

When Ranma looked in the mirror she could almost see the relationship. The hair and the eyes were what set it off the most. Yet when she looked past the obvious, she could see the little details poking through. It was slightly unsettling. The Jusenkyo curse left her with the feeling that this was her as a girl. The only relationship her new look had to either of her old ones was it was at least half Japanese. She didn't have Nodoka's hair or Genma's nose. She wasn't their kid anymore. Ranma really didn't know how she felt about that. This sudden detachment had become a great source of anxiety.

Watching Megumi, Keichii, and their friends Ranma realized just how much more she wanted experience. Most people were still just going through the motions till they got their first job out of college. Chihiro had been an interesting person to meet. Straight out of college, she had a job, a purpose and even her own shop. She wondered, "Would Saotome ever have been that successful? Was his mastery of his art a success?" Ranma vacillated on the verdict. Today, she decided that Saotome would never have been that successful. His life would have probably... Well Saotome's father, fiancees and rivals had killed him. Ranma knew that epitaph too well. She stopped putting any more thought into it. All three goddesses made it clear that she shouldn't dwell and putting distance between herself and her old life was a good thing.

Ranma pushed around the last bits of ramen in her microwave cup. While Bellandy was an excellent hostess she had a life. Keichii's classes, her part time job, and her duties as a goddess outside of the wish, took up most of her time. So Ranma ate like a college student most afternoons. She considered her break in training. Open admission exams for NIT started next week. She could crack open those study guides again. Taking a shrinking potion and sparring with the mice would be fun. Her thoughts stumbled. Ranma's shifted her eyes to the sound of Belldandy walking down the hall. Her eyes lingered on the goddess for a moment. "Um..."

The blue eyed goddess paused. She looked down at the sitting girl. "Is something wrong?"

"You're back early..." She paused wondering why she was taken so off guard.

Belldandy answered politely. "Leaving sake around the shop is usually a bad idea."

She impulsive asked, "If you're going out again, can I come with you?"

Ranma declined working the morning shift with Chihiro and Belldandy. She wanted to train today but her heart just wasn't in it. She asked herself, "Was it weird that she knew how to change a tire and do the oil on a motorcycle now?" The previous day she had actually answered a question about which oil to put in a guy's bike without even looking it up.

Belldandy's head tilted to the side as she considered the request. It was a simple enough thing. Her day was going to be harmless enough, a few mundane errands and a few blessings that needed to be serviced. A small smile crept onto her lips as she realized what she could do. If anything was to happen she was confident in her ability to protect her. "I don't see any reason why not. What brought this about?"

Ranma shrugged a bit. "Uh..." The blond stumbled as she found herself at a loss for words. "I think I need a break." She really wondered just what she wanted to take a break from. It wasn't exactly like she was working herself terribly hard. In fact, she had spent most of her time thinking.

With a small nod Belldandy accepted the answer.

"Uh, it's just errands and an afternoon lecture right?" Ranma asked a bit curiously.

The blond Goddess gave her a smile. "Two small errands, I need to visit a shrine and pick up a few things for the kitchen. I don't attend Keichii's smaller classes."

"Alright. Just let me..." Ranma shook her head as she realized she was about to so something very feminine.

Belldandy didn't give her much time to debate the issue. "I'll get you something to wear. Shower quickly; I have an appointment to keep at one twenty."

Ranma tried to wave her off. "It's alright. I don't need to."

Belldandy frowned at the girl. "I would really prefer if you did."

She didn't know why but arguing with herself and a Goddess just seemed pointless. She conceded she didn't exactly smell rosy after her morning workout.

Ranma cleansed her body of her morning exertions. The sheen of her morning exertions came off of her flawless skin. She ran the hair dryer briefly. Her hand combed out the long blond locks. Ranma caught a look of herself in the mirror. The resurrected girl moved quickly. Wearing Bellandy's jeans and one of Urd's tops she paused. Her right hand searched the counter top for a hair band. She pulled her hair back with her left. The action was almost a reflex, just like any martial arts move she knew. Belldandy set a quick pace as they left the temple. Her massive hand bag swayed at her side. Ranma could hear the soft jingle of two bottles tapping together.

After several blocks the young woman came to a stop. She looked at Ranma with a bit of worry. "Mrs. Shimizu is rather traditional. Please be very polite."

"Oh." Ranma looked at goddess. "Oh... Um... How?"

Belldandy offered her a comforting smile. "Just be quiet and look at her belt." The middle Norn gave her a cheeky smile. "Girls can get away with just being demure."

* * *

Ranma watched as Bell took a few steps into the yard. She didn't go to the home but rather turned to the right. Seeing a small shrine tucked away in the corner of the yard wasn't that unusual. Watching a foreigner bow down and start saying prayers in archaic Japanese was a bit more Belldandy. The Goddess burned an offering and poured a glass of sake for the shrine.

A young woman dressed in an elaborate kimono stepped out of the tiny shrine. The two exchanged bows before moving on to small talk. The conversation went quietly for a while. Ranma did her best to be silent and avoid eye contact. Belldandy gently tried to convince the ghost of a woman that her time on Earth was over. At some point the conversation abruptly shifted. The dead woman turned to Ranma. She spoke with an angry voice, "I will not allow that corruption to continue!"

"I what?" Ranma didn't even know where to start thinking about this. Why was this old woman so angry?

The woman's face twisted in rage. "Corrupted blood, bastard child!"

Ranma held her tongue. It wasn't the first time, in either life, that somebody had a bone to pick with her just because of how she looked. "Forgive me Mrs. Shimizu I could not choose my parents."

The phantasm slashed at her with claw like hands. "But you can choose when to die!"

Ranma deftly dodged the ghost's talons. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the ghostly claws trim of an inch off her pony tail. "Please don't."

"You will address me as Marchioness!" Ranma winced as the archaic term rolled off the ghost's lips. Invisible blades cut at the young girl.

Something snapped inside of Ranma. She died because of people like this ghost. Anger welled up inside of her. She caught the spirit's wrist and gave it a twist. Her voice became steely and defiant. "No."

Ranma pulled the ghost over to the shrine. She growled out at Belldandy, "Trying to be polite here!"

Mrs. Simizu exploded into a cloud of mist. Ranma darted back and away. Belldandy tossed her a small scroll while giving her a smile. The Goddess of the Present moved back to let Ranma dance with the enraged ghost. Ranma recognized the seal from Urd's lessons. She turned with fluid grace dancing around misty tendrils of hate. She slammed the bit of spiritually charged paper into the ghost's face.

Belldandy popped open an umbrella from her bag. Ranma turned as she heard the sound of cloth pulling taunt. Her head swiveled towards the goddess only to turn back just as fast when she hear the sound of bubbling and hissing. The transparent ghost slowly became solid. Mrs. Shimizu's face began to bubble. Her anger and rage struggled against the heavenly seal. In a silent instant the bubbles stopped. A volatile reaction of holy energy and corrupted spirit energy exploded outward as a sticky mass of green slime. Ranma wiped the disgusting mass of green from her face.

Ranma glared at the Goddess of the Present once again wishing that she could turn one of the Norns into a pile of goo. "I was polite."

Belldandy giggled a bit as she wiped a bit of ectoplasm off of her charge.

"You planned this." Ranma smiled as she wiped her face off.

The blond goddess smiled. "Just a little, maybe. I wasn't sure when it would happen."

"I was polite you know. I did everything you said." Ranma rolled her eyes as she pulled a bit of goop out of her hair.

The Goddess wrapped her arm around the girl as she laughed. "You were polite, demure and graceful. You didn't stand a chance. Not even a goddess gets her way all the time. I suppose I'll have to try again later."

She laughed at the situation. At least the gods still cared enough to yank her chain a bit. Belldandy lead her out of the small courtyard. Her errand here was clearly at an end. "Well at least the fight was good."

"You were very graceful." Belldandy teased her charge a bit. "And now you know how to deal with an unruly class two apparition."

Ranma slumped down onto the bus bench. She could see the sunlight already dissolving the unnatural mess. She let her long pony tail fall across Belldandy's lap and skirt. The oily residue of the undead spirit stained her skirt. "Am I still Ranma? I mean the first time I left the temple with Urd and Skuld there were things watching us. Are they just losing interest or am I no longer him?"

I'd say you're very close to no longer being the child of Genma Saotome." Belldandy brushed out Ranma's hair. "The physical and the soul mix with each other. As they mix they adapt to each other and change."

Ranma nodded as she relaxed in Belldandy's lap. "It seems like every step I take away from Genma, I take a step closer to your family. Is it weird I called Skuld little sister yesterday? I mean I wasn't teasing or anything it just rolled off my lips."

Belldandy stroked Ranma's hair coaxing the slime into the light. The sun had evaporated the bulk of Mrs. Shimizu by now. "Not at all. We've been encouraging you to join our family for your safety. Skuld doesn't often go out of her way to ask for help even when she needs it. Urd doesn't take on apprentices lightly."

Ranma teased, "What about you?"

"I let you into my kitchen don't I?" Bellandy pulled Ranma's long mane of hair back into a pony tail. "I take you on long romantic walks where we end up fighting unruly spirits."

The blond blinked as she came across a revelation. "You tease me. You don't tease anybody else."

"Ah..." Belldandy giggled as her secrete was revealed. "I never saw the appeal Urd had in teasing Skuld until I met you. It is quite fun."


	11. Power of a Smile

Belldandy pulled the stop signal and the bus slowed to a stop at the next corner. After walking several blocks, the two sat down at on a bench. Ranma wondered just what strange task they were up to, the busy business district hardly seemed like a place for a goddess to be needed. Ranma's head turned as Belldandy's cheerful voice got her attention. "Want to help me again?"

Ranma paused for a moment. She looked around looking for anything out of the ordinary. Ranma found nothing out of place so, she replied, "I guess so. I'm not going to end up covered in goo again?"

Belldandy shook her head. "No, no more goo today."

Ranma wondered just what a goddess needed to do on a random street corner in Tokyo. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"Just smile and be yourself." Belldandy stood up and they walked over to a street vendor. A line of people in business suits and work clothes crowded the street corner. Ranma checked her watch as they stood in line. The tiny device read one ten. "Don't we have to be somewhere at one twenty?"

Belldandy nodded. "Just across the street, two meters from that statue." The goddesses tone changed ever so slightly. "This is your last chance to back out. You'll have to do three things once you take up this assignment."

Ranma paused as the warning hit her ears. "Uh... Is it that serious?"

"It's nothing you can't handle, but it is a commitment." The two moved forward slowly as the street vendor filled the lunch rush orders. "I'll tell you that you'll be helping a person that needs it."

Ranma nodded as she was filled with an odd sensation of pride. Belldandy was going to trust her with something important. Part of her could feel the tiny call as she resolved herself. "Tell me what I need to do."

"Three slices of veggie and three bottles of water, please," Belldandy ordered as she winked at Ranma.

The goddess handed over a bit of money and received her change. The two stepped to the side as they waited for their order.

"Bell... what's going on?" Ranma asked curiously as she looked around the street.

The goddess smiled. "With a little help from us, nothing bad will happen. Check your watch."

Ranma looked down at the small clock. "One thirteen."

Belldandy took the bottles of water. She placed two in her purse and kept one in her hand. She took a slice of pizza and motioned for Ranma to take the other. "Timing is key with an assignment like this. You must intercept the target's life at just the right moment."

"Hey, wait where are we going?" Ranma stood beside Belldandy as they waited for the cross walk. "What's with the pizza?"

Belldandy dropped one bottle of water into her bag. She pulled a business card out of her purse and handed it to Ranma. "You'll need that. She'll be hungry."

Ranma looked at the card with her name embossed across the top. It was a plain piece of paper with her phone number embossed on it. "Bell, what's going on?"

Belldandy smiled as she looked the blond girl over. "You'll find out soon enough!"

The bewildered girl stumbled into a bench as the pies and water were shoved into her arms. She looked up at her sister-figure and asked, "What kind of errand is this?"

"An important one!" Belldandy gave her a little wave as she walked away. "Now, be nice and wait here!"

"Nice? This isn't another ghost is it?" Ranma sat on the stone seat beside the bit of modern art. The occasional drop from the modern water feature hit her in the back of her head. The goddess disappeared into the crowd. Ranma looked at the fountain then at the slick concrete around her. Another drop of cold water hit her in the back of her head and she stood up. Ranma took two steps forward. She was paying more attention to the urban art that was getting her wet than the people around her. Ranma found herself completely baffled by the actions of the goddess. She could tell Belldandy was close but not too close. Ranma's head swiveled around as she tried to find Belldandy in the crowd. She quietly asked, "Bell?"

"Oof!" a woman squeaked as she walked into the pony-tailed blond. Ranma flinched as she felt the girl fall.

Ranma looked down at the short woman and blinked. A box lunch sprawled across the ground and her tea cup poured all over the concrete patio. "Oh! I'm so sorry." Ranma quickly moved to help the woman up.

The girl tried to sand as Ranma attempted to help her up. As Ranma reached down she accidently groped the woman's breast. The girl squeaked as Ranma's hand slid across an embarrassing area. She slipped back down onto the ground.

On the ground the girl mumbled something incoherently. She pushed the hair back out of her eyes. This time she looked up and took Ranma's extended hand. Ranma noticed the crop of bright pink hair. The blond girl rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I kinda ruined your lunch didn't I?"

"It's alright... I should be on a diet anyway," the girl meekly offered, trying to avoid confrontation.

Ranma looked the skinny girl over and laughed. "Cute girl like you on a diet. Nah! Here I have an extra slice of pizza."

The woman looked oddly at Ranma for a moment then spoke up. "I couldn't I mean... You really don't need to worry about it."

"I insist you should join me!" Ranma grabbed up the slices of pie from where she was sitting. Before she knew it the office girl was sharing lunch with an extremely talkative girl. She wondered to herself, "Is this the right girl? Did I screw it up? Why does she need help? She has a cute smile."

* * *

Ranma looked at Belldandy then at the business card in her hand. Then she looked at her sister-figure again. "So if I hadn't said yes would you have done that?"

"Of course." Belldandy smiled and replied without hesitation. She watched Ranma's expression twist and turn.

The resurrected girl scrutinized her friend's face. "But you and Keiichi..."

The goddess teased with an impish smile. "There were many ways to handle that situation. Flirting with her was simply the one you picked."

Ranma blushed brightly as she tried to escape the argument. "Masami and I were just talking there was no flirting!"

"And you picked well!" A lyrical laugh came from the goddess. She caressed Ranma's face and honestly stated, "You saved six lives today."

Ranma blinked in disbelief. How did spilling a girl's lunch and sharing a slice of pizza save lives? Saving lives usually meant beating up monsters, epic quests to kill phoenix kings, and life and death battles with giant ghost cats.

Belldandy's smile dimmed slightly as she repeated some of the details from the file to Ranma. "She was supposed to walk out in front of a car she didn't see. Instead, today was a good day. She got a date with a cute girl and the world is looking up for her. Tomorrow you'll go out and see a movie with her. After that, well, you'd have to ask Skuld."

"Wait what…" Ranma blinked as she tried to wrap her head around the numbers. "I mean, how do you get six?"

"You saved her, the man who ran that red light that would have killed her, his wife and son, her ex-boyfriend and her mother." Belldandy grinned as she pointed out the ripples of a simple accident.

Ranma took a breath as she felt slightly light headed. The power of a first class goddess in even the simplest things affected so many people.

"Everything is connected, Ranma." The bus came to a stop and the two headed towards the temple. "That was one of the first things I ever learned."

Ranma scratched her head and pondered the wisdom. "Bet you could have probably done it with just a smile."

"Perhaps…" Belldandy tilted her head to the side as a finger came to her lips. "Then again, this was far more interesting."

Ranma grimaced as she realized she was going on a date, with a girl. A cute girl with basically no strings attached. A small smile crept onto her face. Then she frowned. "You better not tell Urd about this."

"About what," asked the cupid of love.

Belldandy smiled at Ranma then at her sister. "That Ms. Ranma did very well helping me with a 601-C case."

"Oh?" Urd seemed positively interested in the news. "How did she do?"

The middle sister smiled as she said. "Six of six souls saved and she has a cute date tomorrow night! With a little work she might affect another few souls for the better."

Urd's eyes narrowed as she looked at Ranma and then at Belldandy. "A date you say."

"Oh, have you decided what movie you're going to see?" Belldandy gave her the 'I'm your best friend and you better tell me every detail' look.

Ranma flinched as the two girls poked her for details. "I don't know yet! She's just a friend!"

* * *

Ranma slipped away from the sisters and into her room. She shut the door behind her. Part of her didn't know what to make of what happened this afternoon. A 601-C, helping a mortal in need, it was a typical assignment. Ranma wondered how she was supposed to help this girl. She thumbed the slip of paper with Masami's number on it and she starred at the ceiling. What was going on with her? Was Masami flirting with her or was she just trying to make a friend? Ranma quietly wondered if this was a Date or just a date.

A small groan escaped the girl. She realized Belldanday said she needed to do three things. Ranma had a feeling that today only counted as one.


	12. Complications

Skuld cried out loud enough for the whole house to hear. "They're doing it again!"

Belldandy and Keiichi came out onto the patio. Ranma was lying on her stomach with a study guide in front of her. An arm's length away sat a black cat with a star on his face. "Shut up Skuld."

"Quiet, Vanir!" Welsper choked back an insult as it was sure to set Skuld off. The demonic cat stared at Ranma intently. "Don't mess this up!"

The two continued locking eyes. Urd smirked as she watched the demon and mortal stare each other down. Keiichi let out a groan as their staring contest kicked into high gear. The college boy let out a groan. "I'll get the bucket."

Ranma growled out, "Don't do it, Morisato. I got this."

Keiichi averted his eyes as the two continued their contest. He'd seen how the blond had defeated the demon cat several times now. He did not want to risk become collateral damage in front of Belldandy. Ranma sat up just a bit, her generous breasts dangling between her torso and the floor. "He doesn't have the fortitude to beat me."

"I'm a cat!" Welsper narrowed his eyes as he bore down on the girl. "We can stare at prey for hours."

"That might have worked last life." Ranma shifted a bit and teased, "But, I know you just want to take a nice nap in my warm cleavage."

Welsper twitched a bit. Even as a female cat the male demon had his weaknesses. Ranma smirked and arched her back slightly. The demon faltered as Ranma tugged her tank top down just a bit. The black cat blinked. Ranma triumphantly smirked. "Yep, You're just a horny little tom cat."

Skuld dryly commented at the shameless display, "Definitely one of Urd's." Her eye twitched irritably.

"Miss Ranma!" Belldandy seemed a bit shocked but also seemed to be paying close attention to Keiichi's reaction. Maybe he would like it is she started wearing more tank tops. She blushed slightly as she realized Ranma definitely wasn't wearing a bra.

Urd laughed as she watched her protégé win the shameless competition. "What's that make, eight and three now?"

Ranma happily nodded. "Not even a challenge at this point." She scratched down an answer to the practice test she was taking.

The Goddess of Love rolled her eyes. "Well, we know for sure there isn't any extra crazy lurking in that pretty blond head of yours."

"Oh, I'm sure she has plenty of crazy up there." Skuld sat on the girl in question.

Ranma let the weight push her to the floor. She tilted slightly and made Skuld roll off her back. Ranma twisted in a cat like motion, letting Skuld slide to the floor. She rolled on top of the young goddess and pinned her to the floor. She teased the startled girl, "Crazy is such a relative term."

Urd and Keiichi chuckled at the pun for different reasons. Skuld squeaked a bit as Ranma pinched her side. Ranma began to tickle the youngest Norn. "So what's going on now?"

Skuld let out a playful squeal as Ranma tickled her. "Treat your little sister to ice cream with your winnings?"

The sound of water spraying against something caught their attention. Ranma sniffed the air and the harsh smell of ammonia hit her nose. She watched as Welsper urinated on her study guide. "You!"

Welsper backed up. "Hey we were sitting there for hours!"

Ranma lunged at the cat, and chased it out of the house. Belldandy went to get a towel. Skuld and Urd pinched their noses and walked away. Shouting and stumbling could be heard as the two darted around the house. The two moved at ridiculous speeds but their chase was confined to the temple grounds. They darted around corners, through halls, and over the roof. The chase seemed without end until Ranma's temper hit a limit.

"Urd Bolt!"

Skuld looked at Urd who was lounging on the couch. Urd sat straight up. Skuld looked at the direction the thunder had come from then at Urd. "That wasn't you."

"No," she said uncertainly as the color drained from her tanned face. A pale Goddess of the Past replayed the moment in her mind.

Belldandy came into the room looked at her sister. "Urd, you really shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't!" Urd snapped her mouth shut. She wasn't exactly sure just what had happened. "I'll make sure she doesn't do it again."

Urd stood up and quickly walked out of room to hunt down Ranma.

Belldandy looked at Skuld for a moment. "You haven't given Ranma any bombs, have you?"

The younger sister shrank back a bit. She answered quietly, "Maybe a small one."

Belldandy frowned at Skuld. "Make sure she knows exactly what you've given her."

She blinked in surprise wondering just what to make of her sisters statement. "I… will."

Urd hurried to the back yard. She looked at their young guest with a bit of worry. Welsper was a bit of a poof ball. The low level shock did little to the demon other than stun it. "Ranma..."

The blond girl turned to Urd then back to the cat. She poked the black fuzz ball a few times. "Yea?"

The black poof ball twitched a bit on the ground. Welsper let out a groan and rolled over. "Come on we need to talk," Urd said.

"Um, what about that..." Ranma poked the twitching creature again.

Urd grabbed Ranma by the hand and pulled. "He's fine..."

Ranma followed Urd back into her room. The Goddess pulled a small stiletto out of her desk drawer. She looked Ranma over for a moment. Urd took a deep breath as if steadying herself for something. "Give me your hand."

She looked at the Goddess with a knife in her hand. She hesitantly asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need to know something." She motioned for Ranma's hand. "I just need a drop of blood."

Ranma held out her hand to the older woman. "If it's important, sure."

Urd pricked Ranma's finger then squeezed a bit of blood onto the metal length. Ranma could see the blade shake slightly as Urd brought to Ranma's fingertip. With a tiny prick two full drops of blood fell onto a sliver spoon. The goddess quickly put the blade away. Urd mockingly teased, "No Urd bolts in the temple now!"

Ranma did her best to look scorned. "I'm sorry it just happened."

The Goddess brought the spoon to her lips and tasted the blood. Urd savored the sweet metallic taste; her demonic heritage craved the sweet red liquid. Spiritual bits of information began to filter in. The fresh blood told her all about Ranma's fears that this was something bad, the satisfaction of having blasted the demon cat, and the strong undercurrent of happiness she had from being accepted into this place. Hints of magic from Laverna's spell lingering on her body played across her pallet. The taste of her own power in the new vessel caressed her senses. Ranma's old self splashed across her tongue with a subtle hint of pride. She pushed further into the tiny drop of blood and asked the tiny drop of Ranma, "How did you cast that spell?"

Urd's trance ended. She favored Ranma with a smile. The goddess went over to a jewelry box and pulled out a silver bangle. "Can you wear this on your wrist for a few days? I need some information."

"Uh, sure. Look if it's about the cat…" Ranma nervously shifted on her weight as she pinched her pricked finger. The wound had already healed but she was very nervous.

Urd waved her hand. "It's nothing like that, kiddo. Calling down a little Ol' Urd bolt on him was nothing. Now scoot, I need to figure out this little twist Laverna left us. Just have some fun on that date tonight!"

"It's not a date!" Ranma blushed at the small bit of teasing. "Masami is just a friend."

"Sure thing kiddo!" Urd giggled a bit as she teased. "Don't give her too much tongue on the first kiss. It leaves a bad impression."

Ranma rolled her eyes and left the room. Urd shut the door and walked right over to a cheap bottle of sake. She flopped down on her bed as her fingers undid the screw cap. She raised her bottle and mockingly saluted the wall. "To changes."

* * *

Lind frowned as she read off the final lines in the report. "A net loss of happiness in the area is expected to linger for the next thirty-six to forty-eight months. Motivation by darker emotions is expected to rise for the next eighteen months. It is still unknown how the underworld Goddess Laverna was involved with the situation. Second Class Death Goddess Botan reports that the name and contact information came with the file. She contacted the high risk agent per normal procedures."

"We have all read the report, thank you." A calm voice stopped Lind's verbatim report. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Lind closed the folder. "Just enough went wrong and right for this to be ignored. The Goddess of Thieves entertaining the case is unsettling."

"Your old sparring partner getting you nervous," a different voice asked.

While another questioned, "Do you have any thoughts on the goal she is working towards?"

Lind shook her head. "No, but from the sample of magic Urd saved from the potion we can say this plan has been in the works for a while. She identified it as water drawn from her well almost thirty five years ago. Apparently it was lost in a poker game with group of goddesses."

A voice challenged from the table. "She is an unpredictable element. What's to say she didn't just get tired of keeping the magic and decided to use it?"

"My reasoning is in another clue we have been given." Lind placed the ax she had been given on the table. "She returned this to me during my investigation."

The weapon was passed around the council chamber. Many comments floated around as the individual divinities inspected it. "A fine weapon and a fitting choice considering the demon that set these events into motion."

Lind listened as the council made several comments. Her eyes did not leave the weapon once. "I have no doubt that it could cut down Rothgan's tree."

"Limiters should be placed on it then." Many voices in the council seconded the concern.

The Valkyrie nodded in agreement. She did not want to be responsible for the death of a god because of an unsealed weapon used on a demon.

"If you have nothing more to add then the council thanks you for your briefing." The speaker pulled out the agenda. It was clear the council considered the matter closed for the time being.

Lind spoke up quickly. "The two children Rothgan cursed. Has a protection detail been established?"

"Local agents have been allocated should Tendo or Saotome seek them out." The councilor looked at the report. "The matter will be revisited when the souls reach self-awareness. We will make sure the two understand there is a choice."

She gave a stiff bow as the council moved on to other business. Lind could not fault them. Their actions were well within the playbook. No effort was being held back but no special interest was being given. She nervously chewed on her lip. The young Valkyrie couldn't shake that uneasy feeling.

Peorth joined her in the hallway. The French Goddess walked quickly beside her. "You seemed unsettled by the council."

Lind nodded as she kept a brisk pace. "She told me it was a game to be played with Goddesses and Heroes."

"Who, what?" Peorth grabbed Lind by the wrist. "I'm not sure I follow you. Can we start over?"

The blue haired Goddess motioned to a place to sit down. "I spoke the Morrigan. She told me that I should have drawn that protection detail. Anann said that it should have been my name attached to Ranma's file. Instead I'm off fighting Reavers in South America so they can't drag away a pair of virgins."

"Ok, so what? It was an inside job?" Peorth looked more confused than when she began the conversation.

"I don't know, maybe. The Reaver job was last minute." Lind rubbed her forehead. "Alright, look at it this way. A death file comes out. It goes to analysis. They decided who needs to be present for the soul in question. Usually it's just a minor death god. They also decide if the soul in question is worthy of intervention. If they qualify or need intervention, a Valkyrie or Einherjar is sent in as well. Ranma qualified on the basis that his father was the one offering up the soul not himself. The catch is, Ranma would have to ask for intervention."

Peorth nodded. "So, what if you were there? You wouldn't have helped?"

"Only if he asked for it." Lind looked down at the floor.

Peorth spun the situation and made Lind think about it from the other direction. "Ok, so if you were there? Would you have stopped her from helping?"

Lind grimaced as she realized that her absence might not have been a bad thing. "I don't know."

"Don't lie." The system administrator gave her a harsh look. "You would have only slowed Laverna down. In doing so, you might have given Rothgan a window to actually collect the soul. Assuming, you even realized she pulled a switch."

Lind gripped her old ax tightly. She knew in her heart in a gray situation like this she would have probably erred on the side of caution and possibly doomed Saotome.

Peorth tried to get more out of the agitated Valkyrie. "Let's take a look at the death file and find out who's pulling strings."

Lind shook her head. "It doesn't exist anymore. It poofed the moment Urd brought her back to life. In fact, Ranma's whole file is being reorganized under her new name."

"Wait, what, no terminus for his file?" Peorth seemed slightly confused. "He died as Ranma Saotome."

"Yea, the file got its terminal entry. The death file was amended into a death experience and resurrection notice." Lind handed Peorth the new file. "Resurrection via rebirth. Meet Toshiko Wodandoitir A.K.A. Toshiko Morisato or simply Ranma."

Peorth let out a long whistle. A proper death file would have much more information than a death experience. It irked her that information had been lost because of a bureaucratic procedure. "Urd is going to be pissed." Her lips curled into a cute smile. "Can we give her a baby shower?"

Lind chuckled a bit as Peorth skimmed over the short file. "We should. You realize now just how bent the rules got."

"Bent right over the bed frame." Peorth closed the file. Her musical filled the air with laughter. "Tricking Urd into conceiving a child is a dirty joke, but to what end? I mean she's already eighteen. It's not like Urd actually has to take care of her."

"I don't know. Familial ties, some kind of blood rite, maybe some prophesy. I mean it could be anything. I've been looking over it from every angle since my talk with her." Lind hung her head, after the formal debriefing she just felt tired. Days of research seemed to be turning up nothing but questions. "This is all probably one big distraction. Come on let me check this at the armory. The sooner the limiter is on it the better I'll feel."

"Indeed, it seems you need rest." Peorth hurried the young Valkyrie along. "Come, come. We need gifts for young Toshiko and Urd."

Lind smiled at the thought of going to Earth and having a little fun. She definitely needed a distraction from this mess.

* * *

Hild looked over the latest report from her spy network. Her minion retreated from her office as her pink lips curled into a smile. Her daughter had a daughter. It pleased her even more that her child wasn't with that Troubador. Her smile wavered as she read the father was human. The name however drew her in. She tried to open the file of Urd's lover but found it pointed straight to Urd's daughter. "My, my, daughter. Just what have you created?"


	13. Movie Date

"That's a cute bracelet." Masami smiled as she tried to make small talk. She had been working so hard lately she almost forgot what it was like to socialize.

Ranma fingered the heavy metal band. She covered up the intricate jewelry for a second. Part of her still hated wearing jewelry or anything considered feminine. Urd's gift and Masami's comment made her feel a little self-conscious. "Thanks, a good friend gave it to me."

"Oh, is it new?" Masami did her best to keep the conversation going about her friend.

"Probably not." Ranma thought about it for a moment. "My roommate just gave it to me this afternoon. I think she was just cleaning out a junk drawer."

Masami took the girls wrist and looked at the heavy metal band. "It's hardly a piece of junk, looks heavy. The etching is pretty cool too."

The blond girl squirmed in her chair a bit and looked around for anything to change the topic with. Her eyes came across a beaten black case. "So what's that?"

"What's what?" Masami took the hint and let go of Ranma's wrist.

The embarrassed blond pointed at an unfamiliar case. "You've been carrying it around all night. I don't have any idea what it is."

"Oh, just an old six string." Masami grinned as the topic moved to music. "I play on the street some nights."

"Can I get that for you?" the waitress asked as she gestured to the two trays of eaten food.

Ranma looked up half startled by a voice from her old life. "Nab..." Her teeth clicked shut just as she recognized the waitress.

Nabiki's head turned towards the blond. She eyed the girl for a moment and prepared herself for the embarrassment of being recognized, while working a nothing job. "Yes?"

"Nothing, you can take that." Ranma stiffly replied. Nabiki collected the trays with a swift motion and hurried away.

Masami sat quietly as Ranma watched the girl leave. The pink haired girl laughed as she assumed the bus girl was pretending not to know Ranma. "Awkward..."

"You have no idea." Ranma slumped back into her chair. Her eyes lingered on Nabiki.

Masami asked, "Old girl friend?"

"No." Ranma turned and looked at Masami. She quietly said, "Just somebody I knew in another life."

"You're all poetic about it." Masami teased as she watched Ranma squirm. In a quiet tone she added, "Must have been rough."

Ranma's voice became rather bitter. "It's a long story, but she wasn't my friend."

"Ouch!" Masami shook her head. "I had a friend like that once. One day you're all BFF. Next thing you know everybody is talking behind your back.

Ranma gave Masami a flat look. "Nabiki and I were never BFF. She's a just a grade A bitch." Ranma grit her teeth as she felt an unnatural anger rise up.

"Exactly!" Masami gave her a smile. "Come on let's go get some good seats."

* * *

The movie had been a fun time for both the girls. Ranma enjoyed the over the top action scenes and the extended gunfights. It left her itching for a good fight of her own. Masami however, enjoyed the film for an entirely different reason. The two smiles the girls wore as they exited the theater almost justified the exorbitant ticket price.

"It was so bad." Masami laughed as they left the theater.

Ranma agreed as she they critiqued the move they had just seen. "It wasn't too bad for a martial arts flick."

"It was the best option, out of all of those saccharine date movies." Masami laughed as she followed her friend out of the theater. "So what did you think about Sad Machine's new songs?"

"Huh?" Wondered just what Masami was talking about. The question went completely over her head.

"Sad Machine, they did the opening and closing themes." Masami eagerly awaited Ranma's opinion as they walked down the street towards the bus stop.

Ranma didn't know what to say. She hadn't really paid any attention to the music. It was just sort of there. "Didn't know who it was, you a fan?"

"Uh hum." Masami quickly began extolling the virtues of the rock band. "The first time I heard them it was like he was he was singing to me. His music just made my life make sense."

Ranma rolled her eyes at the overly dramatic statement. Instead of changing the topic, she feigned interest and asked, "What else have they done?"

"Star Eyes, River Girls, Noose." Masami listed off a few of their head line numbers. Ranma gave her the distinct impression she had no idea what she was talking about. "Come on lets go back to my place I'll get you their album."

If they had seen an earlier movie, they might have been able to just go to a record store. However, the plaza was closing up for the evening. Masami chatted about the bands she liked and the kind of music she was writing. Ranma enjoyed the conversation. Her friend was hyping the band a bit much, but she had never really listened to music. Their bus came to a stop and the two strolled towards Masami's apartment.

Ranma could feel the anger swirling around the threshold to the apartment. She was both drawn to it and repulsed at the same time. This feeling was so unlike the temple. There was anger and despair that lingered around this crowed building that gave her cold hot-flashes. It was like someone had put ice in her veins then lit it on fire. They walked through the mid-rise building eventually coming to an apartment on the fourth floor. Sounds of a couple arguing caught her attention. Ranma licked her lips in anticipation as she watched Masami reach to open the door where this wonderful sensation was coming from.

Masami winced as she heard her mother and father arguing. She had been having so much fun with Ranma. She had completely forgotten about her worries, cares and troubles. Her fingers tightened around the handle of her guitar case. As they stepped into her home Masami quietly said, "Wait here. I'll get the CDs and you can go."

"You're late Masami!" an angry male voice called out from the kitchen in the small two bedroom apartment. "Get in here now!"

The pink haired girl cringed as her father's voice turned on her. She obediently turned into the small dining area. Ranma heard a female voice quietly object, "Just send her to bed. We can deal with her later."

"No." The sound of a man's hand slamming into a woman's jaw filled the room. "She needs to know her place in this house."

"Mom!" Masami moved quickly towards her mother.

Ranma walked into the kitchen she shouted, "What the hell!"

The woman cradled her face while a large drunken man loomed over her. He was about to strike her again but Masami's guest caught his attention.

"You brought some American whore into my house!" Masami's father yelled in a drunken stupor. He glared at Ranma.

Masami went to her mother and checked her face. She defiantly shouted back and stood up for her new friend. "Toshiko isn't a whore! You asshole!"

"I'll teach you to talk to your father like that." He drew an empty bottle up and back. The angry father started to swing the empty bottle of whiskey at his daughter.

In the instant he looked away from Ranma the lithe blond crossed the distance between him and her. Ranma's fingers locked around his hand like a vice. "Big man, beating a little girl with a bottle."

She twisted his arm to the side. Her iron grip mercilessly tore the tendons in the joint. Ranma shook the bottle out of his hand as he turned on her. The drunken father tried to bring his superior mass to bear on her. Ranma twisted with him and lifted her knee straight into his gut. She licked her lips. This was the sensation she was craving. She wanted a fight a good fight. The man reeled back as she pushed him to the floor. He gasped for breath as Ranma kicked the breath out of him. "I am Vanir. Not some whore!"

The drunk's anger boiled up as he sat on the ground gasping for breath. His eyes locked with her for a moment. Her pale blue orbs began to swirl. He watched as lavender and blue streaks spiraled around her pupils. Dark and light warred for an eternity as she stared at him. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as her killing intent wrapped around him. "Leave us alone! Get out of my house you alien freak and take that worthless girl with you."

Ranma's lips folded tightly. She knew this weakling wasn't worth the effort of teaching a lesson. Her eyes narrowed as she considered sending him to meet his fate. She choked back the urge to break the pathetic creature at her feet. "Gladly." She turned her head to her friend and stated in a calm tone. "Masami get your things." Ranma's attention returned to the drunk her voice took on a dark edge. "It will be like you never even knew her." Ranma pointed to Masami's mother. "Touch her again and I will break you in ways unimaginable."

Masami's heart was racing as she heard the words come off of Ranma's lips. She hurried into the other room and started to cry. Her father had just disowned her, because a girl she just met stopped him from beating her up. Anxiety filled her heart; she was suddenly on her own. She wanted to get away from this life but not like this. She was supposed to make it big, have some savings, start a band and then move out. She didn't want to be disowned and thrown to the curb like a piece of trash. What about her mother? Her hands moved almost on their own as she packed away a few changes of clothes, laptop, CD collection and a few other personal things. Her hands trembled as she stuffed clothing into another bag. Despite her fears, she felt the strangest compulsion to go with her friend.

Her mother hurried into the room with a garbage bag. She hugged her daughter. "Just give him a few days to calm down sweetie."

Masami nodded as she packed away a few other things into the garbage bag. Extra clothes, a few note books and a couple pictures slid into the plastic bag. "I love you. Stay safe alright."

As the words rolled off her lips she realized she would be gone a lot longer than a few days.

* * *

"Message!" A transparent green bird chirped as it appeared near Belldandy. The goddess reached out and touched the tiny creature on its beak. The green lines that defined the form of a bird morphed into a rectangular screen. The space inside of the green lines slowly filled with text.

_Mission dispatch 673-A42-601-C is hereby upgraded to 601-A status. Please consult the original dispatch order for mission details. _

Belldandy accepted the notice without concern. A status change wasn't unheard of especially if you were doing well. Her she tapped the floating green box and it disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived.

"Message!" Just as quickly as the previous one came into existence, a second bird fluttered before her. Belldandy opened the communication.

_Mission dispatch 673-A42-601-A is hereby altered to 673-A42-704-E. _

"Message!" Another bird floated to the right of the open box. Belldandy quickly tapped the beak of the small creature. "What's going on Ranma?"

_673-A42-704-E is hereby disbanded. _

A fourth bird shimmered into reality. Its yellow color made Belldandy feel uneasy. The small construct began to talk, "Warning provisional contract type III-9 is not authorized for this mission."

"Ranma!" Belldandy dropped what she was doing and headed for an open mirror.

A red bird appeared its mechanical voice chirped, "Contract Pending!"

The little construct beeped. "Awaiting approval… Yggdrasil approves." The voice shifted slightly and Hild's voice came out of the little messenger. "Of course, anything for my little Urd"

"Urd!" Belldandy shouted as she moved away from the mirror in the kitchen towards Urd's room. She found the elder sister's room empty. Belldandy went down the hall and stuck her head into Skuld's room. "Skuld have you seen Urd?"

The young tinkerer shook her head. She looked at her sister for a moment but before she could ask a question she was gone. Skuld got up and followed Belldandy. "Sister what's going on?"

Belldandy considered what was happening. Her mind poured over the case file and every little detail. The case was straight forward enough. One girl was supposed to step out in front of a car. The resulting legal battle would have torn several lives apart. What could have happened tonight that would have resulted in this? Her mind raced as she set about to finding Ranma. Skuld barely caught sight of Belldandy as she disappeared into a mirror in the bathroom.

* * *

The two girls hurried out of the apartment building. Despite her reservations Masami managed to put one foot in front of the other. Half way to the bus stop Ranma stumbled. Masami moved to her friend and asked, "Toshiko what's wrong?"

Ranma grabbed her head as she slumped to the ground. Her vision divided into thirds. Then a third of her vision shattered into a kaleidoscope of color and shapes. Her mind shut out the sudden barrage of information. She blinked several times and looked in the direction of Masami's voice. "I can't see."

The young woman looked into Ranma's eyes. Masami gazed as the gently swirling pattern of silver and onyx lines. A cool strand of blue and purple joined the shifting pattern. "Your eyes are all wrong; they have something in them."

Ranma squeezed her eyes shut. She felt dizzy. Her head was swimming with questions. "Help me up. We need to go to the temple."

"Temple!" Masami pulled out her cell phone. She began to dial the number for emergency services. "We need to get you to a hospital."

A soft voice joined the conversation. "Ranma, are you alright?"

"Bell, over here," Ranma called out, unable to see her friend.

Masami looked at her friend and then at Ranma. "Toshiko do you know her? Who's Ranma?"

"Me, it's just a nickname." Ranma tried to stay calm as she peered into the infinite blackness. Her head felt like it was swimming in ice and lava all at the same time. "I think I messed up Bell."

"I'm a friend; you can put away the phone," Belldandy quietly reassured the girl.

"Belldandy what's going on?" Another voice joined the three women on the street. Botan looked at the woman on the street and then.

"Toshiko who are these people?" Masami asked as the second woman that knew Ranma appeared from nowhere.

"Friends," she groaned out.

Belldandy looked at the death god then at Ranma. "Why are you here?"

Botan looked at Ranma then at the confused mortal. "I'll tell you later."

Belldandy nodded as she looked over Ranma's sightless eyes. "We should be going. Ranma take my arm. Botan, could you help us home?"

The death goddess nodded. She was getting the strangest feeling off of the injured girl. It wasn't death in the traditional sense but profound change. Botan took the bags Ranma was carrying. Belldandy pulled Ranma's arm over her shoulder and helped her stand.

* * *

Belldandy helped Masami and Ranma get into bed. The two girls were exhausted from the day's ordeal. Ranma had slipped into a feverish haze as she stumbled into her futon. Masami lingered by her side after she got a wet towel from the bathroom. The goddess returned to the living room. Botan and Belldandy spoke quietly so not to wake Skuld or trouble Keiichi.

"Why were you there tonight?" Belldandy asked as she poured the death goddess some tea.

Botan made a gesture and a rectangle formed in the air. She pointed out the relevant section of her orders. "Soul collection, one victim of a vicious blow to the head."

Belldandy scoured through the orders then pulled up her own file. "No, this can't be right. I had an assignment meant to save this girl. Ranma preformed the intervention perfectly."

"Ranma definitely preformed an intervention." The death goddess looked over the file and then at her own orders. "She intervened with her foot to his ass. I thought I was about to collect his soul instead."

"This can't be right. The index times are all wrong." Belldandy calmly pointed to the time stamps on their orders.

Botan scratched her head as she tried to rationalize the discrepancy. Belldandy's time stamp was several hours after her order's time stamp. The later incident would have had to have had the later time stamp. "You're right. These orders aren't even from the same process line."

Belldandy frowned as she looked over the data. "Please keep this quiet. I need to pull a few relief files to find out what Ranma did tonight. She created some kind of provisional contract. I'm not sure just what that means."

A small nod came from Botan as collapsed her display. "What kind of contract?"

"III-9, I'm not familiar with it." Belldandy sipped on her tea as pondered her own thoughts.

"That's a demon code. Well, it's not really demonic. It's just not something a goddess would use. A triple I is a favor for a soul, specifically not the recipient of the favor's soul. Usually it's just a karmic debt, nothing too big." Botan gave Belldandy a worried look. "How did she do that?"

Belldandy frowned as she considered the implications. "I'll have to ask Urd to know exactly, but I think she used my mission to invoke the system force."

Botan's jaw dropped slightly as she realized the implications of the events. "That shouldn't have been possible."

"If she was just another girl I used to carry out my orders then it shouldn't have been." Belldandy chewed on her lip as she tried to piece together the puzzle. As the probable fell away she was slowly left with an impossible option. She debated telling Botan her suspicions. "I think whatever spell Urd used on Ranma left a lingering connection."


	14. Lullaby

Urd returned home to the temple. Her all night search for Laverna had ended in a bust. The Goddess of the Past wearily entered the temple through the T.V. in the dining area. She walked over to her liquor cabinet and pulled out a large bottle of the cheap stuff. Urd didn't bother with a glass as she slumped down against the wall. She took long steady drinks from the bottle.

Belldandy quietly entered the room. "I need your help."

"Huh?" Urd looked at her sister questioningly. "What's going on?"

"Ranma collapsed earlier." Belldandy noted the look of near panic on Urd's face. "We got her home but she's been rather feverish since."

Urd pulled herself to her feet. She followed her sister into Ranma's room. She knelt beside Ranma and placed her hand on her forehead. Her fingers lingered there. Urd gently stroked her hair back. The goddess pulled Ranma's arm out the blankets. She pulled her bangle off of her wrist. She whispered a few notes into the metal hoop and a soft purple glow began to fill the seams of the etchings. The old piece of jewelry began to project a series of symbols. Urd waved her hand over the data and another display appeared. She looked over the erratic data. Urd quietly asked, "What was she doing when this happened?"

"We think she made a contract with a mortal." Belldandy looked at the data as well. "There about that time. She was at Masami's place."

Urd expanded the graph and frowned. "Seems she was drawing on her demonic third and… This is my fault."

"What?" Belldandy exclaimed as she heard Urd's quiet voice.

Ranma stirred under her blankets. Her swirling eyes opened and looked around the room. In darkness Ranma feverishly called out, "Ugh…Mom, what's going on?"

"Nothing kiddo, go back to sleep," said Urd as she rubbed Ranma's hair. "Everything will be alright in the morning."

"I'm sorry I wasn't manly enough mom." Ranma twisted a bit as she tried to sit up. "I didn't know how else to save her. I'll… do better next time…"

Ranma's sightless eyes closed as she passed out. Urd did her best to comfort her feverish daughter. She knew Ranma wasn't talking to her, but to a figment of Nodoka. "It's alright kiddo, you just need to rest."

"Urd, what's wrong with her?" Belldandy asked as she watched Urd do something. She didn't recognize the spell Urd cast.

The eldest Norn shook her head. "I did this to her. I knocked her three energies out of balance. I thought she was just a demi-goddess, but she's all three. She's definitely my daughter." Urd took a breath. She knew she couldn't break down into a pity party she had to help Ranma. "When she piggybacked on your mission and accessed the system force everything was channeled through her. That energy accelerated the imbalance."

"Oh, Urd I'm so sorry." Belldandy covered her mouth as she realized her role in this. "If I had any idea I wouldn't have let her take up the assignment."

"It's ok Bell. I should have paid more attention to Ranma rather than trying to track down Laverna." Urd let out a breath as she pushed her fingers through Ranma's hair. "Can I borrow your boyfriend for a bit? I need him to help stabilize her human third."

"Sure, I'll go wake Keiichi right away." Belldandy hurried off to his room.

From the door Masami quietly said, "It's my fault too. I shouldn't have invited her over."

Urd smiled at Ranma's new friend. "There was nothing wrong with that. Everybody wants to be normal every now and then."

"But if she didn't…" Masami was cut off by the goddess.

"It will be alright." Urd really didn't want the girl to feel any worse. "Ranma just needs a little rest."

The girl nodded and continued to wonder just what exactly was going on here. Somebody that sick need to be in a hospital or at least see a doctor.

Urd held up the bangle. "I suppressed her inner divinity so she couldn't cast anymore spells. I didn't realize that she's also human and demon." A tear fell down Urd's cheek. "I can't believe I did this to my own daughter."

Belldandy brought Keiichi into Ranma's room. Urd took a deep breath and formed a spell circle beneath Ranma. "Ranma's aura is all out of balance. I need you two to help boost her human part."

Masami and Keiichi sat where Urd told them to. Keiichi remained very still, but was inwardly rather nervous. Masami shifted about. The teenaged girl tried to soak in every detail of this fantastic evening. Urd's song was a quiet lullaby. Belldandy smiled as her older sister simply let her heart sing. The delicate magic slowly worked to restore the balance of energies within Ranma.

Urd made the entire room sing for her daughter. In languages long forgotten, not yet dreamed of and currently spoken the entire room filled with a mother's love.

* * *

Laverna lingered in her temple as she watched the contract in her hand dissolve into ash. Urd washed the last bits of the Ranma Saotome from existence and claimed his soul as her daughter. Laverna's contract with Genma vanished since it named Ranma Saotome rather than his first born. The raven haired goddess sipped her wine as she summoned one of her retainers.

The red skinned demon looked at her calmly. "Mistress?"

The thieving goddess pointed to a box on the table. "Would you make sure young Ranma receives their birthday gift?"

With a silent nod the demon left. He knew his role well and the gift he was to deliver.

Laverna quietly considered her plan. She hadn't expected Urd to sing Ranma's true name and name Ranma as her child. Her plan was still on track. She rang her finger across the edge of her glass. The fine crystal sang a sharp D slightly off key. She slipped on the wine. Ranma had called upon Yggdrasil and Nidhogg and the universe answered. With it she had planted the seeds of her next step. She calmly calculated the changes to the situation with Ranma being named as Urd's daughter. She carefully considered the child; Ranma was still had a role to play in her plan. However, she was quickly changing. Familial bonds were quickly forming and she was about to start making choices on her own again.

The question was becoming, would her key fit into the lock? She wondered if perhaps she had planted her seed in a garden a bit too fertile. Laverna calculated Urd would have simply given Ranma to one of the mortal families associated with the temple. This sudden and very intimate attachment to three of the most powerful Vanir in existence changed things. She would need to manufacture a distraction. If heaven or hell looked too closely at Ranma's contract questions would be raised. She frowned as she realized Urd would probably tear the entire contract and transmission apart. Ranma was family to them now; her problems were the Norn's problems.

Perhaps she would actually pay out on a contract she had made not long ago.

* * *

Lavender eyes greeted the world and the hyper active girl that is Skuld. Ranma felt her breath escape her as her 'little sister' pinned her to the floor. "Get up sleepy head!"

Ranma groaned as she shifted beneath Skuld. "Ugh… my head."

"Definitely one of Urd's!" Skuld teased as Ranma repeated a line often used by her eldest sister.

"What happened last night?" Ranma rubbed her forehead she tried to remember something after the movie. Was there a fight?

Skuld teased, "Well Urd was an '_Idiot'_ and you ended up a bit crazy. Don't worry you're all fixed now. Mara did something like this to her a while back."

"Ugh, I bet Masami thinks I'm some kind of freak now." Ranma sagged back into her futon. She really just wanted to go back to sleep.

The youngest Norn considered the comment for a moment then teased, "You are a freak! I mean how many styles of martial arts do you know? You're our crazy jock girl. I bet you could probably get your Valkyrie certification tomorrow if you tried."

Ranma pushed her annoying roommate off her chest. "Thanks for the vote of confidence squirt."

"Don't call me squirt you macho hag!" Skuld stuck her tongue out as Ranma sat up. The two made eye contact for a moment before Skuld teased again, "Definitely one of Urd's old people!"

"Thanks squirt." Ranma replied as she sat up.

Masami joined Ranma and Skuld as the young blond pulled herself away from the bedding. "Toshiko you're awake."

"Yea, kind of." Ranma shook her head as she looked over her confused friend.

"I was worried there for a bit." Masami sat down at Ranma's desk. "They explained a few things to me but not much."

"Guess I owe you an explanation then." Ranma frowned as she sorted through last night memories.

Masami gave her a small nod and waited. Her life had been completely turned on its ear last night and she didn't even know where to begin.

"I'm Ranma or Toshiko," Ranma stated uncertainly. Both names felt right but not. She shook her head clear and tried to condense her story into just a few words. "I was supposed to help you. I don't even know how much I can explain without getting in trouble."

Skuld happly added, "Better tell her all of it. You're responsible for her now!"

"What!" Ranma did not shriek like a girl.

"You adopted her and took her from her father last night. As far as heaven is concerned she's your responsibility." Skuld watched as their expressions contorted in disbelief and confusion. The goddess of the future smiled as she gave them the news. Her lips curled up as she started to laugh.

Ranma stood up and yelled, "Belldandy!"

* * *

Hild politely waited for her presence to be acknowledged. She stood at the door of the house waiting almost patiently. Belldandy eventually greeted her with a smile on her face. "Lady Daimakaicho."

"Hello Belldandy." Hild gave her the most unpleasant smile. "Is my daughter here?"

"I believe so." Belldandy answered politely despite being in the presence in the Queen of Nifellheim. This didn't seem like the Daimakaicho's typical visit. There was a directness here that set her on edge. There was no booming presence or over the top theatrics, just a simple request. Belldandy moved back from the door and called out for her sister.

Urd came to the door a soft smile rested on her face. She caught one glance of her mother and knew something was off. It was almost as if she had forgotten something. "Hild, why aren't you leaving?"

With a completely straight face Hild stated, "I believe, I'm owed at least an introduction to my granddaughter."

Urd's eyes narrowed as she turned towards her mother. "I don't owe you anything. She doesn't need anything from you."

Hild continued in her aggrieved mother tone. "I suppose, I can forgive you for not introducing me to the father. Seeing as how, he's dead and all. But, not inviting me to the baby shower, the naming ceremony or even sending a picture! One would think we're not even family!"

Urd pushed out of the doorway. She pressed a finger into her mother. "I want you out of here now."

"You haven't even told her?" Hild took a step back letting her daughter push out. "Oh my, this is just too rich."

Belldandy looked at her sister than the Daimakaicho. "Urd, perhaps we should introduce them."

Before the question could be answered a heavenly portal formed in the yard. Lind and Peroth stepped out of the blue-white light. Each goddess held a few packages in their arms. The two looked at Hild then at Urd. Before Belldandy could get an answer out of her sister she saw the goddesses with gifts. She whispered quietly, "Not now…"

Peroth and Lind's jovial expressions turned grim as they looked at the Daimakaicho. The two grimaced at the realization that this was not just Urd's daughter but Hild's granddaughter.

Urd moved within centimeters of her mother. Her voice was openly hostile as she whispered. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No more than you did apparently dear daughter." Hild whispered back.

The goddess of the past stepped back and glared at her mother. "Leave now."

Hild shook her head. "No, I cannot simply ignore this."

The commotion drew the attention of the remainder of the temple's residents. Ranma's attention was diverted from her current crisis. She quickly asked. "Who she?"

The queen of hell let out an overly dramatic wail. "I also missed her menarche, sweet sixteen, and high school graduation too!"

Hild slipped past Urd and examined Ranma closely. Ranma eeped as Hild invaded her personal space. The resurrected girl cried out, "Wah! Hey who are you crazy lady!"

Urd frowned as her mother hugged her daughter. "That's enough Hild."

"Yes, I do believe I should leave young Ranma her presents and go." Hild feigned a dramatic voice as she stepped away from Ranma. "I can come back and get acquainted with my granddaughter another time."

A shiny object flipped through the air. Ranma's hand came up as a reflex. She snatched the sliver keys before they could hit her in the face. "Hey!"

"Enjoy the Ducati Ranma-chan." Hild gave the assembled group a little wave as she vanished. The queen disappeared as she walked towards the temple gates.

Ranma looked at the laser etched key and then at Urd. Her head shifted towards Belldandy then the two other goddesses. "So, anybody want to tell the new kid what just happened? I'm used to hot women proclaiming me their fiancée but grand-child is a new one."

Another heavenly portal opened and a host of goddess, spirits and other creatures began to fill the court yard. Ranma turned towards the procession of people carrying, presents, side dishes and decorations. Keiichi watched as over a hundred of Urd's co-workers, friends and friends of friends started setting up for a party.


	15. Party Talk

Ranma didn't know what it was that set her off. Maybe it was the crowd of people and the big banners that said, "Congratulations Urd," and the other one that read, "Happy Birthday Ranma." Maybe she just wasn't used to so many people that wanted to give her presents just because. She knew most of the guests couldn't lie when they offered her their gifts and greetings. The goddesses and gods were honestly there just to have a good time. A few creatures from other realms politely greeted their host and joined circles of friends they were familiar with. Ranma quietly reasoned anybody on kissing terms with the various gods and goddesses couldn't be too evil.

The party was definitely worthy of Urd, music, intimacy and booze. Even Belldandy and Keiichi were getting into it. The two had been dancing together for hours. Masami was getting music tips from a siren and goddess. Even Skuld was hanging out with a few goddesses her age. The motor club crew had showed up at some point. They were rather oblivious to the true nature of the temple's guests. However, they were having a good time as well. Chihiro had been arguing with a man with a limp for a little bit. The way the two were edging closer to each other as the conversation went on made her think something else was going on there.

"Herb!" Ranma exclaimed as she caught sight of the dragon prince.

Ranma's old opponent turned to him. He looked over the resurrected girl for a moment. His eyes carefully catalogued her features. He took a moment to realize just who he was talking to. He slowly put together the clues. The young Vanir with a familial resemblance to Urd named Ranma had a rather simple explanation. Part of him wasn't surprised that Ranma had managed to return to Earth so quickly. The human warrior he fought on that mountain was formidable and resourceful. He had a grudging respect for him; Ranma's passing soured his already negative disposition to a certain tribe of women. "Ranma, it seems the rumors of your demise are quite inaccurate."

"The stories were quite accurate. Who's been spreading those rumors?" Ranma looked around at the party guests. She only knew a handful of people at the party, aside from the temple residents. Seeing a familiar face from her old life disturbed her a bit.

She walked over to her so their conversation wouldn't be broadcast across the room. "The old crone, she asked me to look into your afterlife."

The resurrected girl rolled her eyes. "Saotome is dead. I don't want anything to do with that old life. Tell her I moved on. No blood feuds, no engagements, and definitely no amazons."

The dragon let out a laugh. He could respect that. If Ranma wanted to reestablish ties between this life and the last she could have. "I can do that; last thing I want is a Vanir princess pissed off at me."

Ranma's eyes narrowed and she made a gesture with her hand. The dragon prince suddenly found himself as a princess. "Me, hold a grudge, never."

Herb scowled as she watched Ranma's smile at her. She let out a hearty laugh. The dragon princess continued to laugh as she doubled over. "Vanir princess indeed!"

Ranma smiled a bit as she took the compliment. "Well dragon princess, how did you get an invitation to this?"

The dragon princess laughed at the comment. "My father sent me here to socialize with my peers. Apparently, I don't have enough female companionship."

"Could have done that by sending you to the kiddy dojo down the street," Ranma teased. She took some of the grapes from the table and at them. "The afternoon instructor is quiet the woman."

Herb returned her barb just as quickly, "Is that where you're getting lessons?"

The blond haired girl laughed at the remark. It felt good to laugh at each other, despite their past. Ranma waved her hand and Herb was once again male. Her wrist twisted and pulled as she played with the curse. With a push of magic she switched the curse again. It stretched and bent to her will as she tinkered with the curse. Thoroughly engrossed with the curse she pulled bent and twisted the magic.

"Is it really that funny?"

Ranma stared intently at the magic. "Just gimme a sec."

Herb yelped in pain as Ranma twisted the curse about her finger. "Hey!"

Ranma pulled Herb's hand closer. "Just a little more."

"Yeow! Damn it Ranma!" Herb swore as she tried to pull his hand back.

Ranma smiled as she formed a seal on his palm. The young Vanir whispered a few words and the spell was done. Ranma looked up at the male Herb. "No extra female bits?"

Herb's eyes widened as he groped his chest and groin. The dragon prince growled out, "What did you do?"

She laughed at Herb's reaction. "Gimme your hand."

The dragon prince removed his hand from his chest. "What did you do; you crazy witch?"

"Calm down…" She played with seal Herb's palm. She pushed a bit of ki into the seal. Its bluish hue slowly turned red. "Hmm…"

Herb found his gender suddenly reversed again. "Ranma it isn't a toy."

She laughed as she pushed a bit of ki into his hand again. "It could be." Ranma blushed as she let go of his hand. "Just push a bit of ki into it to shift forms. If you're wet, it will draw ki from your body to resist the change."

Herb looked at the strange mark on his hand. He poked at the seal written in the Asgardian runes. "My father was going to remove it once I took a bride."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Jusenkyo doesn't relinquish its victims so readily. You'd need to alter your karma to escape it. Taking an unwilling bride would only anger the springs."

"I see." Herb considered the information. He rubbed the seal with his index finger. "So he was just…"

Ranma laughed as she watched Herb's face go through a series of expressions. "He was leading you around by your balls."

"Indeed." Herb looked up from his palm and at the smiling blond girl. "It seems, I owe you in this life as well."

She shook her head and took a few more grapes and strawberries from the table. "Herb, friends don't keep score. I did that last life and it didn't work out to well."

"Of course," he replied before giving the woman a formal nod of his head. "You have my gratitude then, thank you."

She smiled at him. Her eyes lingered across his body. Her cheeks flushed again and she made gesture with her hand. The dragon prince became a princess once again. Ranma's face turned even brighter as she realized she like the female form even more.

Herb blushed as she realized what Ranma was doing and what the Vanir girl was looking at. The two looked away from each other. "Thanks…"

"Yea, I was just trying to copy it for myself." Ranma quickly admitted as she tried to change the subject.

Herb turned and looked at the girl quietly wondering what she meant. "Copy it?"

"To get a male form" Ranma said quietly.

"Ah," Herb said as she thought about it. "So why didn't it work?"

"Um…" Ranma shook her head. "I don't have the same karma and only a third of my soul is human."

Herb nodded as she took her own fruit from the table's platter. The two sat in silence both women quite unsure if they were averse to where this conversation was going.

* * *

Urd took a sip of her drink. She tried to be angry but she couldn't. It was a funny joke and a good party. Well if this was Laverna's idea of a joke it wasn't that funny. Lind and Peorth's party did bring a smile to her lips. Urd looked down at her drink and realized she was only mildly tipsy, a far cry from her usual debauchery. She looked over at Keiichi with his arms wrapped around Belldandy's waist. Her sister draped her around his neck as the lazily moved in a circle. The two danced in a tiny circle exchanging caresses and gentle touches. Their normal inhibitions gently suppressed by the jovial atmosphere and a few drinks.

Lind joined her at the edge of the party. "Sorry about this."

"Don't be." Urd considered Ranma as she flirted with Herb. Chihiro rescued her from the uncomfortable conversation to sing a karaoke song. "You do realize who you're talking to don't you?"

Lind watched the guests like a hawk despite it being a party the Valkyrie was still on duty. "Sorry, I just can't seem to wrap my head around it."

"Me being a mother is quite the shocker," Urd joked as she tried to make small talk.

Lind sat there asking herself the same question she had been attacking for months now. What was the purpose of all of this? Which parts meant something and what was just a smoke screen?

"Lind, you need to relax," Urd said. She could see it in her eyes. The blue haired goddess was still crunching a problem in her head. "You and Skuld are both the same. Once you get a problem in your head you work and work till your solution is twice as complicated as the problem."

"She's planning something big." Lind eyes narrowed as her thoughts settled on her rival. "I know it's going to hurt people badly."

Urd quietly whispered, "People get hurt, you can't stop that."

"I know she's…" Lind was cut off by Urd's sigh.

"Lind, get a drink enjoy the party. Flirt with some of the guys, girls or whatever." She tiredly said, "You can't try to beat her at her own game and only she knows the objectives. She could be stealing anything from my mother's eyes to the moons of Jupiter."

Lind nodded as she listened to her host. She softly confessed her fears, "I don't think she's stealing something that I can protect."

"You've dealt with worse. Just remember to breath." Urd quietly comforted her friend. "Laverna isn't out to cause harm but change. You're trying to think of her like a demon when she's a goddess. Deep down, at her core she is working for the greater good. Now come on there's a cute class three from Dire Need and Protection you should kiss."

* * *

Chihiro and Ranma finished their song. The crowd around them made all kinds of noise and demanded an encore. The two knew most of the enthusiasm came from the jovial mood of the party. Chihiro handed off the microphone to a red haired Sylph. The airy elemental began to sing her song as the cheers died down then rose up again as she sang the first few bars of a crowd favorite. Ranma and Chihiro walked away from the karaoke machine and joined Keiichi and Belldandy at their table.

"Hey Keiichi, your sister around?" Chihiro asked, pulling Keiichi's attention away from Belldandy.

Megumi wandered over to the table with a manila envelope in her hands. She handed it to her brother. "I didn't want to miss this."

Ranma looked at the two siblings as Keiichi pulled out the papers and looked them over one at a time. He pulled out one of the papers and handed it to Ranma. "Well your official now!"

Ranma looked over the certificate of adoption. "What's this?"

Megumi sat down beside Ranma. "Well, Belldandy explained your situation to us, and we decided to help you out with setting up your new identity."

She looked at her roommate and his sister with disbelief. She looked over the information, Toshiko Morisato, 19 born in Osaka Japan. Ranma looked up from the document then at her two newest siblings.

"I don't know what to say guys." Ranma blinked several times as she looked over the piece of paper. She struggled to find the words to say what this meant to her.

Megumi joked, "You may be Urd's daughter but you're my sister now." She gave Ranma a hug.

Ranma seemed a bit panicked by the revelation. She had family now. Yesterday, she was just a guest hiding at the temple and today she was family. Family wasn't a concept she threw around lightly.

"Well, don't I feel like a heel. They are all inviting you into their family and all I got you was an old jacket." Chihiro handed Ranma her gift from the nearby table.

Ranma carefully handed the certificate back to Keiichi. She pulled the black leather jacket out of the wrappings. She pulled on the leather motorcycle jacket quickly. "Chihiro, you shouldn't have…"

She laughed as Ranma tried on the normally expensive jacket. "Don't worry, a friend of a friend made it happen. It's last year's design anyway."

"But it's brand new…" Ranma slid her hand across the racing jacket.

"It looks very good on you." A new voice joined the conversation. Ranma turned to the man that joined the conversation.

Urd's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "Dad!"

"Hello Urd," he said with a warm voice as he leaned over to give Urd a kiss on the cheek. He favored Belldandy with a warm smile then gave Keiichi a small nod. "May I join you?"

"Of course father." Urd happily smiled as he grabbed a chair from a nearby table.

Ranma quit admiring her jacket and turned to the god that joined them at the table. "So would this be grandpa?"

"Oh, Ranma, yes!" The man gave Urd a smile. "He doesn't get out of the office much. Dad's a bit of a workaholic."

The well-dressed man gave Urd a smile. "It's a labor of love though."

Urd rolled her eyes as he sat down and joined them. Ranma looked over his apparent grandfather. He could see the passing resemblance. The shape of the mouth, the way the lines on his forehead creased and the off white color of his hair. For all the resemblances she could pick out there were just as many that didn't quite fit. He seemed to be so remarkably average yet exceptional. "Thanks for coming then. I'm sure you're a very busy person."

"Some day's more than others." His smile lingered as he looked over his newest granddaughter. "You should have this, just a little something to say welcome to the family."

Ranma took the rather large box. She looked at it curiously for a moment. She opened the lid and looked inside. A fine length of dark wood sat in a bit of lavender wrapping paper. Ranma curiously took the length of timber from the box. She could tell it was hard but light. She looked at Urd's father then at the rod. "Um, nice stick?"

The ageless man let out a generous laugh. "I suppose it is. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

She sat the box down and held the length of wood in her hand not quite sure what to make of the odd gift. It was untreated and had a natural feel with a sweet sent. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He gave her a small nod. His eyes betrayed his amusement with the situation. "Now don't go ruining the surprise girls."

Belldandy gave her father a small nod. Ranma carefully put the length of wood back in the box and placed the top on it. She gave the man a small hug. "Whatever it is, it is a finer gift than anything I received in my last life."

"Now don't say that Ranma." He placed his hand on your shoulder. "Your past is an important part of who you are. How you deal with it is a very profound statement about you."

She shuddered as the words hit her. It was like all of a sudden someone tore off a Band-Aid she didn't know she was wearing. A sharp prickly sensation ran across her mind. All she could do was nod and accept his advice.

"Father," Urd said quietly. "She doesn't have to deal with any of that if she doesn't want to."

He tilted his head to the side and gave her a questioning look. "I suppose not; it is her choice."

Urd gave him the smallest of nods. She understood his warning. It wasn't terribly subtle or overtly threatening. She could tell he wasn't just here for pleasure though. She saw that look in his eyes. That look reminded her all too much of Hild. "Human events should be dealt with by humans."

Her father winced slightly as Urd flung one of his quotes at him. "That isn't exactly fair or the same."

"They don't deserve her." Urd's protective nature came to the forefront. He could tell that Urd was committed to this now.

"Urd, Grandfather," Ranma interrupted.

"Quite right," He responded with a smile. "It's a birthday party after all. I think Peorth owes me a hostess gift."

Belldandy giggled as her father slipped back into the party. The vaguely lecherous smile on his lips gave her a good laugh.


	16. Pawns

Laverna smiled at the eternally lost boy. Her long ebony locks flowed across her shoulders. She practically sung to the boy. Her sultry voice oozed a sexuality that could set a man's veins on fire. "Tell me your desire my champion."

"Where have you been!" Ryoga snarled at the goddess. His eyes narrowed as he pulled his umbrella from his back.

The Roman goddess smiled at him. She calmly replied, "There was a little dispute as to whose champion actually won our bet."

As the lies spilled off her tongue Ryoga felt his ego being assaulted. He puffed out his chest and replied with as much macho bravado as he could muster. "Of course I killed him. The bitch was in love with him and that stupid duck couldn't hit the broad side of a barn."

"There was some debate as to if the blow to the head killed him or your cut to the throat." Lavern gave him a sultry smile. She batted her eyes at him. "Your beloved has quite the arm on her. I'd watch out for her."

"You said you'd fix the curse." The young berserker snarled out.

"I said I'd make sure you could go anywhere you wanted." Laverna spelled out her treachery to him. "You can go anywhere now. Your curse has no focus, till Genma's new daughter comes of age anyway. I've never seen that curse focused on a woman before, it could be very interesting."

"You tricked me you bitch." Ryoga charged the woman. He charged his bandanas with ki and hurled them at the dark goddess.

"It's not my fault you're such a brute you cannot even adequately express yourself." Laverna grinned at him as she simply plucked the cloth strips out of the air. "I'm feeling generous today since you did help me out after all. So what will it be big boy, keep trying to kill me or accept my humble boon?"

"I want you to fix my curses," Ryoga snarled.

The goddess smiled as she produced a vial with a brackish liquid inside. She shook it up a bit. The thick viscous liquid clung to the sides as Laverna turned the vial over and over. The tossed the fragile glass tube at him. "Done, just drink this."

Ryoga snatch up the vial and tore out the cork without even asking. He nearly gagged as the salty metallic liquid burned down his throat. He felt the alcohol burn all the way down his throat. It felt as if someone had ripped out his heart and froze it. Ryoga clutched his chest as he gasped for breath. "What did you do to me?"

"You could say that I evened the scales a bit. The blood line curse is broken; you are no longer a Hibiki." She caressed his burning skin. "Let's just say I helped bring that all that pride, anger and despair to its inevitable conclusion. Couldn't let you fall too far behind Ranma now could I."

Ryoga withered in pain as Laverna's potion took hold. The demonic blood boiled in his veins as her spell took hold. The mortal boy cried out in pain as his corrupted body warred with his still human soul. The berserker roared out, "What about Ranma!"

"Ranma's around; just not a Saotome anymore." Laverna leaned down and whispered in his ear, "He's thoroughly enjoying his next life, with his new mother and two aunts. Ranma's slowly becoming a real Vanir noble."

Pure hatred surged through Ryoga's mind. Ranma was supposed to burn for his crimes and pride. Anger and chaos swirled around Ryoga. The ground froze and burned simultaneously. His chaotic aura rapidly destroyed the immediate area. Clean air became a horrid mix of methane and ozone. The once living forest floor became a solid slab of obsidian. The blood of a Jotunn prince coursed through his veins now. Ryoga gained several inches in height. His already muscular build filled out even more.

Laverna admired her handy work as the two meters of muscle stood up. The reddish tint faded from his skin as the transformation ended. He pulled the tattered rags that were once his clothes from his body. The goddess smiled as she took in the view. "Where is he?"

The ebony haired goddess smiled as she disappeared. She tossed him a handful of silver coins. "I've already granted you your boon. Maybe you could buy the information off of a friend."

Ryoga lunged at the shadowy goddess. His massive umbrella crashed upon the rock Laverna was lounging on. He heard her laughter echo off of the trees. The formerly lost boy murmured to himself, "Just as annoying as that bastard."

* * *

Nabiki took a deep breath as she walked towards her home. She silently counted to herself. She counted her footsteps, breaths, number of stones under her foot, and anything else to keep her thoughts organized. Organization slipped into minutia of clutter as she began to worry. Nabiki shoved her thoughts aside and concentrated as she opened the door to her father's home.

Kasumi followed her into the house. Nabiki remained quiet as she walked into the house. She didn't announce her presence. Kasumi winced as she heard the sounds of pots and pans moving in the kitchen.

Nabiki kept her mind clear and her eyes open. The god she had spoken to was right. What ever visited her at the temple must have done something to her. She could see shadows where there shouldn't be any. Nabiki could feel a cold chills on the normally warm wood. She was inwardly kicking herself as she realized what was happening. Keeping a calm mind was helping. It was an odd cross between the sensation of seeing and feeling.

"Kasumi, Nabiki, how nice of you to come by." Nodoka gave them a warm welcoming smile as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Kasumi offered a quiet reply, "We just wanted to make sure everybody was doing well."

Nabiki felt sick as she caught a glimpse of Nodoka. "Excuse me!" Nabiki sputtered out as she dropped her groceries and headed for the door. The college bound Tendo bolted out the front door and straight to the bus stop.

She seriously considered depositing her lunch in the nearest storm drain. Her heart pounded in her chest; she sat down on the bus stop bench and gasped for breath.

"Once you pull back the veil you cannot put it back," an elderly voice taunted Nabiki.

The middle Tendo turned to the previously empty bench and found a familiar old man. His cane sat between his legs once again. His thumb and forefinger twisted it in a clock wise motion. Her eyes narrowed as she caught a glimpse of something beneath the elderly surface. "It was hardly subtle Ten Step."

"It was subtle, but it has taken root." He spoke with a sad voice. "Did you see it perched upon her shoulder, whispering in her ear?"

Nabiki nodded as she choked back a bit of her breakfast. She gave him the smallest of nods as her hands curled around the bench. She wanted to grab onto the disguised spirit and hold him for comfort. He moved a bit closer wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

"There are some that believe; this is a game for heroes and gods." His voice was slow and steady. His somber tone warmed her heart despite the bad news he was giving to her. "It isn't simply us versus them. There are no true opposites. We are all connected, to hurt another, to wish malice is to bring pain upon one's self."

She nodded again. Her legs still trembling from the effort to sprint to the bus stop. Her eyes closed as she listened to his Zen philosophy. She slowly found herself calming as she drudged up a bit of sarcasm, "Very Buda of you."

"He is a wise and annoying creature. I don't think you would have liked him very much." He pulled out a piece of paper from his dark tan suit coat. "Don't forget my advice. You will do what you need to do when you need to do it."

Nabiki unfolded the wrinkled sheet of paper. She recognized the logo almost instantly. It was one of the many flyers that floated around campus. The club fair would be starting tomorrow. On the back she found a small cartoon of a motor cycle surrounded by what looked somewhat like a prayer flag. Blue sharpie formed a peacock, elephant, phoenix and horse. Nabiki sighed as she looked at the empty seat beside her. She neatly folded the battered piece of paper and pushed it into her pocket.

The college bound Tendo took a breath and headed back to her father's home. She quietly mumbled as she walked home, "Damn ten-step know it all. Do what you need to do, how vague can you get."

* * *

Cologne watched Happosai with a careful eye. The two had been lovers, rivals, enemies and friends during their three hundred year history. They loved each other and were their most hated enemy. Drawn together by a mutual respect but forced apart by the pervasive amazon laws. Cologne looked at the scroll in front of her. She carefully read the almost printed text. "I see…"

"Good bye Cologne." Happosai hopped off of the bar stool and moved towards the door.

The amazon elder frowned as she watched him go. "Why this, why now, why give this to me?"

"You never did learn to listen very well." Happosai shook his head. "I've fathered more bastards than I can count. I've wandered farther and wider than all but a few. I've lived my life according to my rules and I see no reason why the end shouldn't match the beginning."

Her features curled in disgust as Happosai reveled in his history. She watched as he turned around and walked back to the counter.

"The truth is I never loved any of them more than you. They all had their charms, but every one of them was just a facet of you. All that you could have been all your potential squandered in that cursed valley." Happosai gave her a sad look. "The cipher is yours. We both know it isn't what you really wanted though. I'm just glad my heir got Shampoo out of the mountains for a while."

The old lecher disappeared just as quickly as he had come. For the first time in over two hundred years the Happosai made sense to the ancient elder. Her fingers rubbed the two notches Konatsu made in her cane as she contemplated a truth that took her life time to unravel. It broke her heart to know the truth behind the facts and it made her feel old.

"What old pervert want?" Shampoo asked in coarse Japanese.

The old woman rolled the scroll up and secured the thick braided tassels around it. Cologne looked at her descendant and gave her an empty smile. In crisp Mandarin she replied, "The same thing Ranma wanted."

Shampoo huffed at the cutting remark. The young warrior made a rude gesture to her elder as she left the dining room. Cologne knew Happosai was about to rain down hell upon those that had taken his heir. The cipher to the ancient tomb wasn't an olive branch but a sprig of hemlock.

* * *

Nabiki walked back into her father's home with the poster neatly folded in her pocket. She paused at the porch. The scent of Indian tobacco caught her attention. She turned towards the old man and his pipe. She and Happosai looked at each other for a moment. "Seems like a good day to be getting out of town."

"Figures you'd be leaving just as things get complicated." Nabiki's eyes narrowed as she looked at the cowardly old man.

Happosai laughed as he blew a smoke ring into the air. "You're really you're mother's child. She was just as mule headed as you are."

"Somebody needs to have a spine around here now that Ranma's gone." Nabiki glared at the ancient man.

He laughed at her again. "I'm a bit old to be fighting demons child. Genma conjured up something darker than I ever dared to touch."

"You know what." Nabiki pinched the clasp of her bra then pulled the strapless garment out of her shirt. "Leave, and don't say I never did anything for you."

He pulled the garment to his nose and took a long drag. "One for the road then?"

"If that's how it has to be." Nabiki schooled her features as she waited for his response.

The old letch looked her in the eyes. "I was tempted to play with her a bit seeing as she killed my heir. I'm not getting in the middle of that curse."

"If she's cursed how do I stop it?" Nabiki lost her composure as she realized Happosai knew.

He gave her a dark laugh. "You don't cure a curse like that. You get the hell out of its way. That darkness will consume you." He raised an eyebrow as he realized something important. "But it hasn't." His eyes settled on her pocket. The soft energies coming from a poster with a blessing scrawled in sharpie across it caught his attention. "Or maybe you stand right in its path."

"I'm not one of your minions, give me a straight answer." Nabiki demanded as Happosai's attitude changed.

The old man picked her pocket and hopped up onto a fence post. He examined the poster carefully. His finger worked their way across invisible lines of magic. "No, you're someone else's cat's paw. I'll leave Akane and Nodoka to you. I would have words with my wayward students."

* * *

Nabiki struggled through the late lunch. Her sister's cooking was tolerable. Nodoka had kept a firm leash on the girl's efforts to enhance the meal. Kasumi however, was on the verge of tears once again. Statements about how manly Ranma and Genma were dominated the conversation. It was as if Akane had forgotten Ranma completely and replaced him with the perfect gentleman. The whole charade hurt.

"Damn it Akane, Ranma was a loud mouthed jerk with an ego a mile wide." Nabiki's cool ran out. She couldn't stand to see her sister reduced to this bubbling, crying broken creature. "You could play him like a fiddle and he was dumber than a brick!"

Soun's over emotional wailing brought the argument to an end. "Nabiki, don't speak I'll of the dead, you'll draw down the wrath of our ancestors." The human crying machine hurried into the dojo and began lighting incense and offering sake to the small shrine.

"No, this is wrong!" Nabiki drew the paper ward out of her pocket. She threw the crumpled up ball of paper at the shadowy figure sitting in Akane's lap.

Her sister batted the ward away as she shouted back, "Ranma is the father of my child. I will not let you talk about him like this."

"Whatever!" Nabiki threw her hands up in disgust. She didn't know what she expected to happen when she threw that ward at her sister. She hoped, almost prayed that the poster would do something.

Kasumi retreated to her room as the yelling intensified. As she ran away she slipped into the clutches of the curse. Nabiki's eyes sagged as she watched the dark tendrils wrap around her sisters ankle and crawl onto her shoulder. Honest tears escaped Nabiki's eyes as she let her house. The sobbing girl made her way to the bus.


	17. A Thief and a Guide

Botan frowned as she considered her role in all of this. Lind seemed at wit's end trying to put the pieces together. She had seemed a bit more relaxed since the party, but the obsession was quickly returning. Laverna had really gotten under the Valkyries skin, and Lind was asking almost paranoid questions. The ferry girl checked the original death file of Ranma Saotome. She thumbed through the details, twelve demonic pacts, sixteen karmic debts, twenty two entangling oaths all tied directly back to his father. Ranma's own actions amounted to a decent soul, a bit arrogant, but good natured. His sin was pride and perhaps wrath, but he had managed to stay good. Pulling up a heavenly file she double checked the Laverna's credentials.

"Sometimes knowledge for the sake of knowledge is a bad thing." A lyrical voice admonished her as she made her presence known.

Botan turned around to see the subject of her investigation. "Laverna, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to protect you." The raven haired beauty shook her head as Botan sent a signal for help. "That file is dangerous, nothing but a lie and a distraction. So, hand it over before I have to take it."

"What's going on?" Botan placed the hard copies on her desk. She looked the woman in the eyes. "Why are you so interested in Ranma? What do you care about if it's just a distraction."

Laverna sat down at an unoccupied desk. She crossed her legs as she patiently waited for Botan to make a mistake. "I'm looking for something, something lost and broken and scattered to the four winds. It's a precious little bauble that I lost a long time ago. You could almost say it was stolen from me."

"Enough riddles, the Valkyries will be here shortly." Botan scowled as she glared at the woman.

Laverna gave Botan a cryptic smile. "Are you sure this isn't exactly where I want to be?"

"You'll be in chains until we can figure out what is going on!" Botan summoned her oar as she prepared herself for the coming fight.

"Now, now no need for that." The thief held up her wrists and teased. "Bind me, chain me, and take me to your dungeons."

A new voice joined the conversation as she made her presence known. "It makes me wonder why you're so eager to get into heaven."

Laverna turned her head towards the Valkyrie. She taunted the commander, "Hello Anann, the Morrigan herself came all the way down here to see me. I'm flattered."

The red haired woman frowned as she considered her quarry. "This is a restricted domain Laverna."

She smirked at the warrior. "You wouldn't want any unsavory types messing up your paperwork. It would be a shame if a soul somehow got lost in the clutter."

Anann gave the thief a flat look. "You do realize the amount of busy work you've created for this department, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have minions scurrying all around double checking every file in this office." Laverna gave the Valkyrie a sultry look. "None of that will matter and you'll have to lock up little old me while you take my statement and determine just what I was doing here."

"Ladies, put the limiters on her." Anann stepped aside to allow her two lieutenants to get close enough to the intruder to bind her. "Take her to stasis holding. We can sort this out in a few weeks when the paperwork is all done."

* * *

Botan scowled as the inquiry panel moved into its second hour in session. She had only been answering questions for about twenty minutes. Many of them were the same questions as the first inquiry. A blue skinned man quietly asked, "Could you relate to us your actions on the day Ranma Saotome died?"

She knew that the question was coming. She thought she knew the facts of the matter but she was rapidly realizing that things were not as they seemed. "I received a death notification with a triple A hazard warning the day in question. I was given contact information for a special asset. I contacted Laverna approximately two hours before the incident in question."

"Did anything about the agent seem improper?" one of the inquisitors asked.

Botan shook her head as she recalled the meeting. "I met her in a small bar just north of Mexico City. I handed off the mission details and she took it as a challenge. She seemed almost bored with the assignment."

The panel scribbled down notes as Botan made her statement. "Where were you when you received your orders regarding Saotome?"

"Earth, Tokyo, my normal assignment." Botan pondered the significance of the question.

"Do you have any idea why Laverna said she was looking for this document?" One of the councilors asked as they reviewed the events surrounding this most recent break in.

"I'm not sure." Botan frowned as she considered revealing what she and Beldandy had spoken about several days ago. The young death goddess frowned. "I was pulling her credentials to check a discrepancy within the Saotome file."

"That case has been reviewed and cleared. Why would you be seeking out new information now?" It was not a secret that Ranma was Urd's child. The news had spread at the speed of a juicy rumor.

Botan responded vaguely, "I don't know I just had a hunch I wanted to see the file."

"Well did you learn anything?" The councilor asked as he tried to figure out her hunch.

She grimaced and remarked, "I'm not sure. I need to speak to another goddess and reference a few files."

"What were you looking for then?" The council silently awaited her reply.

"Proof that Laverna is manipulating these events." Botan offered up no details or insights into what she and Belldandy had considered. If Laverna had eyes and ears in heaven she didn't want to give them any warning.

The panel thanked her for her cooperation before they dismissed her. As far as they were concerned, the Saotome incident had been resolved. There were much more urgent matters at hand. If a minor death goddess wanted to spend her time on an unimportant incident who were they to argue. The teal haired death goddess let out an exaggerated sigh as she dragged herself out of the room. As soon as she stepped out of the room a small white bird materialized before her. "Message!"

* * *

Anann checked the stasis cell over. Like Lind she had known the crafty goddess in their youth. Laverna always had a better handle on unraveling tangled plots and webs of deceit. She was a master of the lesser arts, her pick pocketing skills could fool the fastest messenger spirit and she had an uncanny ability to spot the smallest holes in any security defense. It was no surprise to anyone when her method of transport became open windows and her element named shadows. It pained her to see one of her most promising students reduced to a prankster and troublemaker. Her thoughts shifted to happier times and the point where it all changed.

"You must remember that even an insulated anti-mana crystal is extremely volatile." The instructor paced in front of the class of Valkyries and Einherjar listened to their elder with rapt attention. Except for two troublesome students near the rear of the class room, the entire class diligently took notes and watched the board.

Lind giggled as she animated a small puppet. It marched across the desks towards her Laverna's own construct. The two artificial gladiators bowed to their creators then two each other. Lind's white construct swung an ax made of a pencil and a paper clip. Laverna's tiny gladiator wielded straight pin and a push pin like a long sword and a dagger. As the two constructs began to fight it out the instructor called on Lind. "Lind, what are three ways you can stabilize such a mixture?"

The young goddess blinked as she was brought to the attention of the class. "I uh…" Lind winced as her construct was stabbed through the heart by Laverna's doll. "Dry packing, stasis containment and uh…"

The instructor shook her head as Lind fumbled the question. "Dry packing exactly what I told you not to do. The increased field mass will quickly reduce any anti-protons to energy. Stasis containment is an overly general resource intensive process. I want all of you to review the chapter on anti-proton safety before the lab session. Lind and Laverna I will speak with you after class."

As the class dispersed the instructor looked at the two girls with a serious face. The scowl on her lips deepened as she watched the two of them. Before she could discipline the two young goddesses a messenger arrived for Anann. "Anann, goddess first class, we requires your presence and wisdom."

Anann grimaced as she realized something unexpected had happened. "You two will come with me and behave."

The masked messenger left as Anann finished reading the message. "It seems I can make a lesson out of this for you."

* * *

Anann grimaced as her two charges nearly lost their lunch. The gruesome scene in front of them was not what she was expecting. Cherubs, foo dogs and fae all lie dead around a broken girl. Guardian spirits from three realms were all slaughtered by a Goddess driven to madness. Anann cursed her luck as she realized what she was looking at. Her charges did their best to stand firm and remember their duties.

Lind's eyes hardened as she looked to her mistress for orders. Darkness crept into the corner of Laverna's soul as she began to look for answers. The two young goddesses would be forever shaped by the events of today. Anann spoke formally, "Lind, secure the prisoner. Laverna, cover her. I've seen enough of this."

The young goddess' eyes widened as she realized that the prisoner was to be this broken goddess in the center of the carnage. She fitted the magical binding around the blonde's writs and mouth. The catatonic creature stood and followed Lind's hand movements like a marionette. Laverna stood back with her daggers at the ready. She was grateful she didn't have to wade into the center of the carnage. She could see the blood stains on Lind's boots. As the two led the woman away Laverna could hear her teacher demanding answers from the ranking Valkyrie.

"She was Celestine's fail safe," the iridescent fairy answered, "or maybe his true plan. They tried to talk her down and get her to come back but when they told her Celestine had failed she went nuts."

The wounded fairy grimaced as the healer bound her wound tighter.

"Take the prisoner to the stasis cells then find me Urd." Anann bellowed as she glared at Laverna. Her two charges were moving a bit too slowly. She could feel the anger and the resentment coming off of the portal's defenders. She didn't want a case of mob justice now. "On the double Laverna!"

* * *

Lind looked at her mentor for answers. She had tried to come to grips with what had happened today. Explanations were given, facts were told but Lind couldn't feel the truth. She had placed her ax on the desk and was looking at it like it might turn around and bite her.

"Lind…" Anann spoke softly as she tried to comfort the girl. "A terrible person did horrible things to that goddess."

The young trainee's eyes closed. "I know, but I just can't understand it all. What was he trying to do?"

"Celestine was trying to protect her."Anann gave her the truth as they sat at her desk. She didn't know what to say the man was deluded. "He thought if he could accelerate the evolutionary process he could spare billions from suffering."

Lind tried to wrap her head around the words Anann said, but she couldn't connect the two ideas. "How, did he plan to spare them?"

"I don't know. All I know for sure is that his actions would have created a paradox so large it would have ripped a hole in space time." Anann shook her head as she tried to contemplate the stupidity of the god's actions.

Lind looked down at her glass. "So he was a nihilist. End everything, good and bad to end all suffering. None of it matter to him because some of it isn't nice?"

"Not the strangest thing you'll have to deal with if you want to go down this path." Anann gave her protégé one last look. "Sure you still want to go down this path?

Lind looked her teacher in the eyes as she said, "I'll tell you in the morning."

Anann gave her a nod as she sipped on her wine. "I can respect that."

The two spent the rest of the evening working on Lind's first hangover. Anann was brought out of her memories but a pang of regret. Her fingers lingered on the icy stasis chamber.

"I should have never taken you two on that assignment." Anann's hand rested on the stasis unit her fingers gripped the frigid barrier tighter. She whispered to her former student, "Where did I go wrong?"

"Ma'am, we have a situation." A uniformed Valkyrie waited at the door.

Anann's head went down as she closed her eyes and took a breath. "Full watch two guards at all times. I want a third watching from observation."

Anann followed the soldier out of the cells and to a war room. "Report!"

"There has been a breach at the lunar prison." The Valkyrie reported quickly. "There is one escapee, Celestine."

She choked back a curse. "Contact Urd, I need a status report on Belldandy now."


	18. In Motion

The club recruiting drive was in full swing. A sunny day provided a lot of foot traffic for the motor club to exploit. As people moved in between classes the members had been putting on quick demonstrations and talking up everybody that passed by. Chihiro's coupons for discount oil changes and break jobs had been a big hit all morning. Whirlwind was sure to be busy with the back to school crowd over the next few days. The noon exhibition was set to be the biggest show of the day. With most of the members free during the lunch hour they were all gathered at their booth to make a strong showing.

Ranma's Ducati made a high pitched whine as she popped it up into a standing wheelie. The crowd cheered as she leaned back and rotated in a circle all while remaining balanced on a single tire. They roared in approval as the tire burned against the asphalt. She finished the trick with a flourish. Her hands spread wide when she dismounted the bike onlookers showered her with applause and cheers. Ranma climbed back on and popped one last wheelie as she moved her bike to the side for the others to show off.

Nabiki's nose scrunched back as the smell of melted rubber hit her nose. While the girl on the bike was really impressive she wondered how a club of hot shots and show-offs would help her resume. As the cheers died down she could hear a familiar voice cheering for the rider. Her head turned and she looked over the older man. He smiled at her and gave her a little wink.

"Hello Nabiki-chan!" The old man greeted her like a small child. He offered her a bit of his popcorn. "Enjoying the show?"

"So Ten-Step, where are we today," she asked with a harsh bite.

He chewed on his caramel corn as he thought about it. "I'd say somewhere past proof of concept, moving into development planning."

Her eye twitched as he threw her insult right back at her. "I am not your pet project!"

"Well maybe, but sometimes faith is rewarded." He pointed out the side car bike. "That's kind of my job and all. Fight the forces of darkness, balance the scales, helpin the mortal cause."

"Rewarded, Kasumi is lost in that madness now!" Nabiki spoke with a hushed voice. The idling motorcycle engines kept their conversation private. "You're oh for three now. If you count Nodoka, your oh and four."

"I'm sorry about that." He looked genuinely apologetic to Nabiki. "There was little I could do for her."

She bit her tongue knowing her place. Whoever this person was they had enough personal power to set her on edge. Arguing with the wind would be pointless anyway. "So I guess you're here to make sure I actually go through with it and you don't fail again."

"Nah, watching the blond on the Ducati did all sorts of things for me." He chuckled as Nabiki turned a bit green in the face. The older looking man laughed at her as Nabiki's face curled in disgust and anger. "What, you were the one that gave your bra to the old pervert yesterday."

She grumbled under her breath. "Why are you still here?"

"Well I didn't want to miss the finale!" The god pointed to a pair of riders as a side car pulled a tight corner. The rider gracefully leaned back as their car came to a stop. If it was possible this second woman seemed to draw even more attention than the girl on the sport bike. "Man, I'd walk a thousand miles to see her in that suit."

The speaker introduced the riders as Nabiki's eye twitched a bit. The woman removed her helmet to reveal her long blond hair. The leather body suit clung to her curves and left little to the imagination beneath all the sponsor logos. "You know after seeing the recruitment poster why am I not surprised."

A lone girl in a red coat signed up for the club and the crowd followed. The drooling crowd quickly moved towards the podium.

Sora proudly proclaimed, "I'm so excited we just got a new member and she's a girl!"

The crowd slowly began to shuffle forward.

"Oh there's something for the ladies too." Nabiki's guide taunted her. She grit her teeth and took a step forward.

Otaki and Tamiya stood atop the motor club's building. The two stepped out onto the balcony. Tamiya shouted into his microphone. Otaki began to flex as Tamiya tried to his bit to the recruitment speech. Their energetic speech began to scare off the respective recruits.

"Attention! Allow me to introduce our selves. We're the old boys of the Nekomi Motor club!" Two muscle bound grad students in lime green spandex stood on the scaffolding above Sora's platform. The two began to play up their loyalty to the club by flexing and proclaiming their club spirit.

Just as the crowd started to move away a woman shouted, "Shut up you two idiots!"

The loud voice announced the imminent violence of two motorcycle helmets. Ranma hopped up onto the stand. Nabiki shook her head as she realized there were two beautiful blond sisters in the club. All the momentum built up by the show and Sora's speech had nearly been killed.

Ranma gave a deep girl to the crow exposing her cleavage a bit. "I'm very sorry. We try to keep our members in line."

Nabiki steeled herself and gave the god one last look. The crowed calmed a bit and a few more came to add their names to the list. "Reminds me of home."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll be a good fit then." The old god gave the girl a jaunty wave as he slipped into the crowd. "Good speed Nabiki Tendo."

* * *

Nabiki sat back and enjoyed the welcoming party. The recruiting drive had been a great success. She wasn't sure just how many people would actually join the club and how many were there for the blond sisters but she supposed it didn't matter. The one sister kept giving her the oddest looks in between conversations. In between songs the tall blond sat down at her table. "So Nabiki, what brings you to Nekomi?"

The Tendo took a long drink from her glass. "A ten step know it all told me to be here."

"Join a club that's what number five or six?" Ranma laughed as she poured her guest a drink. She then poured herself some more.

She shrugged and took another drink. "Reconstruction, think it's the sixth stage of grief."

"Were they close?" Ranma asked. Her attention turned to the party. She didn't look directly at Nabiki she seemed more amused by the antics of the club.

Off to the side Ranma watched as Keiichi, Megumi and Sora sat at a table. The drunken club president clung to Keiichi's arm. Belldandy started to sing her song. Ranma couldn't quite hear what they were saying as her sister sang.

"Yea, my sister's fiancée." All the glasses in the room shattered. Beer bottles soaked tables and lamps while wine bottles dropped their crimson liquid onto the carpets and dresses.

Ranma looked at the mess then at Belldandy. "Ah shit." Her eyes moved to Sora and Keiichi. The young engineer struggled to keep Hasegawa's shirt on.

Nabiki squeaked as the soda and liquor soaked her. "What's going on?"

The middle sister was not nearly drunk enough to no realize what happened wasn't an isolated incident. Her eyes looked around the room as the music stopped. She picked out a dozen broken glasses in the room.

"Ah, it's complicated." Ranma answered as she looked around the room. The party stumbled only for a moment as someone kicked on the next song. Hardly anyone noticed that the glasses broke before the music stopped. Keiichi hurried out of the room chasing down his divine girlfriend. Ranma shook her head and took another drink out of her plastic red cup. "Bell, gets a bit weird over the little things." Ranma looked at Megumi and Sora. The mousey brunet cuddled up beside Megumi.

"Should I be worried?" Nabiki asked almost nervously. Most of the guests were too intoxicated to realize what just happened. Maybe she was a little drunk too. She thought to herself, "Surely everyone was just startled by the feedback and a few glasses got turned over." The party was already moving back into full swing as one of the others stood up and began to sing a drunken song.

"Nah, I just wouldn't go seducing Keiichi." Ranma warned as she took a drink. "So what happened to him?"

Nabiki shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it if you don't know."

Ranma gave her an odd look. It wasn't the disgust or the pity she had become used to because of her little interviews. It was that other one, curiosity. Then she whispered the strangest thing. "I do know."

Nabiki heard the girl say it as if she was connected to the events. She dismissed the thought, the blond was probably just another miss perfect pretending to care about all the right things. "I uh, yea, I guess you would it's been all over the news hasn't it." Nabiki slumped down. Her shoulders rolled inwards as she slipped into the helpless bystander role she had been selling for the last six months. Before she could get it out Ranma bolted from the table. Nabiki blinked as her accuser left the table. Never one to let her curiosity go unsatisfied she followed behind. "Hey what's wrong with you!"

Ranma stormed out of the building and around the corner. "Urd!"

The elder Norn frowned as she realized just what was at stake. "Get back Ranma, take her inside."

Ranma looked at Nabiki and then back to Urd.

"What's going on Urd?" Ranma placed herself in between the stranger and Nabiki.

Urd turned to Nabiki and narrowed her eyes. "Go back inside now!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed as she looked at the man. "That's not a man."

Nabiki's eyes widened as she saw the sparks on Urd's arm. She too a step backwards and turned away. She stumbled on her heels. Her palms tore across the pavement leaving her hands bloody. She push herself up and hurried towards shelter.

Urd's head turned to Celistine and Belldandy. "Let her go you devil!"

Belldandy cried out, "Please Ranma, Urd don't!"

Celistine pulled his former student close. The rogue god smiled at the group. He leaned in and kissed Belldandy. Their lips touched for a moment then Belldandy slumped back. Celistine let go of the goddess. She fell into Keiichi's arms and he lowered her to the ground. Ranma bolted towards the god. Electric arcs crisscrossed across her arm as she took a swing at him. Celistine leapt back. His eyes narrowed as he conjured a wall of air. The attack slammed into Ranma sending her to the ground.

"Ranma!" Urd shouted. Ranma rolled back and crouched.

The god turned back to Keiichi. "I commend you for taking care of her and for that you have my gratitude. But now, I want to give it another try. I'll give her one more opportunity to choose a path for herself."

Urd and Ranma launched another barrage of lightning and ki attacks. Celistine wrapped his wall of wind around himself and he disappeared in a distortion. Ranma's eyes widened as she began to search for his aura.

* * *

Lights flickered as Celistine's spell made its way through Yggdrasil. The attack was fast and brutal. The techs estimated they had shut out the majority of the attack but key systems were still shutting down. Anann's body went tense as she stepped into the stasis ward. Anann knew some one was on the attack the moment she stepped into the stasis ward and found her guards missing and her protege free.

"Don't worry, these criminals aren't going anywhere."

The frozen goddess couldn't even move as Laverna's spell held her fast. She cursed herself for being so careless. With a wave of Laverna's hands Anann was lifted up and moved towards the empty cell. She could see the three guards on duty were already incapacitated.

"I'm sure they'll find you soon enough."

Anann's retort was cut off as the chamber sealed shut and Laverna engaged the emergency lock down. A painful flash freeze washed over the goddess. The cell effective locked her in a time bubble. Centuries would pass before even a fraction of a second would happen for Anann

* * *

The dark goddess did what she did best and slipped into the shadows of Celistine's attack. She worked her way through the halls and into the streets of Asgard. With the rogue god's virus attacking essential systems the bulk of the realm's defenders were moved into defensive positions ready to respond to the expected attack. Laverna sat and waited. She hid beneath her best veil carefully watching for her opportunity. The veterans had already come and gone from the armory. Only now were the youngest and most inexperienced of the Valkyries and Einherjar arriving at the hall of weapons.

Her lips curled into a smile as she spotted the perfect mark. She was young, nervous and scared out of her mind. Laverna clouded the girl's senses leading her away from the group. She pulled the young one inside of an empty building. Her spell cut through the girl's defenses and knocked her unconscious. Laverna took a breath as she slipped into the young goddess's mind. She pushed her victim's mind into a cage. The dark goddess took control of the girl's body and headed towards the armory.

In the chaos no questions were asked. The quartermasters did their best to equip every warrior to the best of their ability. When a young goddess asked for a specific ax they did not blink an eye. The weapon was summoned with haste and handed off. While it was a potent weapon it would not kill a demon. The young warriors were rushed towards her assigned post.

Laverna followed the motions. She blended with the crowd picking and choosing her movements very carefully. The possessed goddess moved slowly towards Laverna's target. Eventually she slipped away from her detail and made a path to the core of the city. She slipped through the walls of the library and pulled a small crystal from her cleavage. The silver shard spun in her hands for a moment then pointed the way. She followed the tracking spell to an unassuming book in the general knowledge section. By itself it wasn't an important or even powerful tome. Within its pages were spells that all gods and goddess learned. It was a book on simple things that formed the basis for most magical knowledge. Urd had given Ranma a copy of the very same book. Laverna tore the binding from the book then took both covers. She had hidden her prize here in her youth when this plan was but a passing thought. She cast a simple charm that restored the covers then shoved the book back into place. She pushed the covers and binding into her satchel and hurried out of the library.

"Now the hard part," Laverna whispered to herself as she ran towards the great tree Yggdrasil. She did little to conceal herself this time as she made a show of climbing the branches of the great tree. As she flew among the massive leaves of the tree, her eyes picked out the perfect target. She could feel the corruption of Celistine's virus just below the surface. The heavenly computer was in the throes of conflict. The thief took one last breath to prepare herself. Lind's old ax slammed into the branch of the great ash tree. Laverna had crafted a tool not to fell a demon but to cut at the very tree of life. Two clean swings cut a branch clean off. She grabbed the limb from the holy tree and stuffed it into a stasis container.

"Laverna!" Lind shouted as she saw the young trainee deface the tree. The Valkyrie had no doubts as to who was pulling the strings. She charged with her ax at the ready.

The dark goddess hurled her own ax at Lind. Laverna knew the weaker body of the young goddess would not hold up long. Lind caught the weapon and continued her charge. Laverna ran away at a dead sprint pushing the possessed goddess faster than her body could stand. The thief could quickly feel the strain taking its toll on her victim.

"Let her go Laverna!" Lind shouted at the top of her lungs. Her conjured wall of wind slammed into the fleeing goddess. Laverna unsheathed her dagger and carved the ethereal binding away. She slipped into the shadows moving to and fro. She hid in the shadow of a massive branch for a moment preparing her next move.

Lind heaved her ax through the tree and its shadow. Her former classmate exploded from the shadows and the young goddess tumbled out into the street. Her eyes checked the young trainee for just a moment and she received a stabbing pain in her thigh. Lind yanked out the dagger and hurled it back at its owner. "Pay attention sister!"

"You never were able to out run me, even with the injuries," she roared back defiantly. It was true in an open sprint Lind was the superior. In a game of chase however, Laverna was peerless. Lind's wings manifested and her twin angels carried her forward. Spears and vines assaulted Laverna from the sky and the ground. Lind pushed herself harder. Her twin angels doing all they could to keep the pressure on the thief. Spears left great crater's in the ground as Spear Mint hurled them. Vines curled up out of the earth manifesting at Cool Mint's command. The thorny tendrils grabbed at Laverna's shadows leaving cannon ball sized holes in the walls.

Laverna was far more efficient in her movements. Though Lind got in several damaging blows she could not overcome the thief's agility. As they neared her destination Lavrna taunted, "I win again."

Lind's eyes widened as she realized just where they were. Even with heavenly portals locked down there were still ways out of Asgard. One might not be able to get in but slipping out was another story. Old ways crisscrossed the realm; forgotten roads carved by the Ratatoskr; portals used by Titans and Giants; devices created by the Dis before they were gods; all offered ways out if not in. She could feel the massive energies of the ancient bridge stirring to life. The relic from the earliest days began its magnificent task of bridging two realms.

Laverna slipped into the dome like building that housed the Bifrost Bridge. Its timeworn mechanisms started faithfully executing their program. Security doors slammed shut behind her. Massive metal barriers slid into place to protect the unstable device.

Lind's ax slammed into the security door. The ancient way had not been used in over a millennia yet she could feel its power building. Her ax slammed into the door once more. The entire structure resonated with the blow. The heavy hilt slammed down again and again. A chime rang from the metal dome as Lind pounded on it like a bell. The antique metal gates heaved inward just enough for Lind to slip in. She dived through the damaged doors and rolled to her feet. The Valkyrie readied her ax, pointing is spear tip at her target.

"Unless you want to fry all the pretty elves you'll pull the circuits." Laverna taunted as Lind's rage flashed in her eyes.

She looked at the console that Laverna had destroyed. The higher level controls were all fried. Warning notices were telling by standers to step away from the yellow ring. A wall of energy surrounded Laverna in a great circle protecting her from Lind. The Bifrost Bridge was locked into position and would tear its target apart if she did not stop it. "I'll stop you. Not today, but eventually."

"See you on the fields of Vigridr, sister," Laverna taunted as the bridge sent her away. Lind's ax slammed into the wall she tore away the paneling. Her hand wrapped around the conduit and she yanked the delicate crystalline circuitry. The fragile cables shattered in her grasp. Lind went around the room cutting through every circuit powering the portal to where Laverna was traveling. The portal collapsed as emergency safeties kicked in. Lind sagged in relief as she felt the age-old gateway powering down.


	19. Bind Your Wounds

Ranma watched as Urd examined Belldandy. The eldest Norn sang a slow quiet melody. Its tune was sedate and as it came to a close Urd frowned. She waved her hand over her sister then rolled her over so Belldandy was lying on her stomach. With a gentle twisting motion of her hand she drew forth Holy Bell. Ranma gasped as they saw the angel come forth. Dark metallic crystals marred the angelic form. Alien growths appeared all along Holy Bell's back and arms. The angel suddenly, almost violently withdrew into its host. Ranma looked at Urd and asked, "What happened to her?"

Urd looked at Ranma and then at her sister. "I'm not sure. Celistine is a master; he's had ages to think over his plan."

"So what do we do?" Ranma asked as she helped roll the goddess back over. Ranma placed a cool towel on Bell's head. "Well, you get to tell everybody she's resting while I make a phone call."

"Alright," Ranma agreed as Urd stood up and went for the door.

Keiichi, Skuld and Masami waited in the dining area. They waited for Urd's verdict, but only Ranma returned from Belldandy's room. She sat down at the table she quietly said, "You can visit her, but she's still unconscious. We couldn't figure out what happened."

"Thank you," Keiichi said, as he gave Ranma a small nod. He left to go sit by Belldandy's side.

Skuld's tiny fists hit the table. She shook the china before standing up and shouting, "I can't just sit here I'm going back to the heavens to ask someone for help!"

Masami gave Ranma a sympathetic look as the youngest stormed off. "Anything I can do to help?"

Ranma shrugged as she leaned into the table and took one of the tea cups. "She already has two goddesses looking after her. We'll just get in the way."

"Urd seemed pretty confident you could help." She tried to encourage her roommate.

Ranma sipped her tea. "She trusted me to be calm and shut up."

"It's cold!" Skuld's voice cut through the house. "What happened to the gate, why isn't it opening," she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Urd shouted back, "It's locked right now, you can't go through that way."

Ranma's shoulders slumped. She looked at her friend and said, "Guess it's really bad now."

"Come on, I'm going to order some take out. I'll ask Skuld. You get Keiichi and Urd." Masami stood up; she needed to make herself useful. Sitting around and worrying was driving her nuts.

Ranma shook her head. "Skuld wants a pint of strawberry and Urd wants sake."

"I know, the thought counts though." Masami smiled as she stood up.

Ranma went into the entry. Her shoulder lazily rested on a door way. She asked Urd, "How bad is it?"

"I don't know he used her as an access vector to attack Yggdrasil. Peorth has her techs running a tight defense so nobody is getting in or out of Asgard." Urd frowned at the implications. "What do you think?"

Ranma blinked several times as Urd looked her in the eye. She didn't seem to be patronizing her so Ranma just gave her opinion. "I don't know I barely got a swing in at him. I shouldn't have held back."

"Ranma, dear…" Urd gave the girl a bemused smile.

She frowned thinking Urd was making fun of her. "I didn't know what to do!"

Urd placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Celistine was, is an Elder God. He is almost as old as creation. Whoever he is using as an emissary is probably stronger than anything you've ever seen."

"What do you mean emissary?" Ranma's eyes opened a little wider for a moment. It was a word she had come across in her studies but couldn't quite pin it down.

"Celistine is a criminal. His crimes were unthinkable." Urd paused as she tried to figure out how to express what she wanted to say. "A lot of good people died trying to stop him. Eventually, he was stopped sentenced to an inanimate form locked within the Luna Vaults. The council refused to kill him; so they essentially sealed him in a pebble and destroyed his corporeal form. The only way he can interact with the world is through an emissary, someone who surrenders the will to his."

Anger crossed Ranma's lavender eyes. She looked at her mother with her grandmother's eyes. "So he has a hostage too?"

Urd hesitated, she knew the exactly how Ranma would interpreted the answers in that moment. She didn't know the truth but didn't want Ranma to do something she would regret. It was easy to see the demonic rage just beneath the surface. She didn't want to lie to her daughter, but the truth would make her do something stupid. "Yes, whoever he is using is essentially a hostage."

Ranma's fist clenched.

"Hey, what did Urd want from the market?" Masami interrupted their conversation. Any questions Ranma had to ask were preempted by Masami. "Ranma and I need a few things for dinner."

* * *

Nabiki stared at her instant noodles; the pasta had long since cooled but the cup was more than half-full. She stirred the cold brew wondering just what she had seen tonight. The night had started out normally enough but there was a tipping point. Just as she was talking to that Toshiko girl there was a shift. Something happened but didn't. Nabiki tried to organize her thoughts as she recounted the night. She remembered, a floating man, a woman whose arms crackled with lightning and then...

"It usually helps to eat it while it's hot." The old monk teased the young woman. Her train of thought was ruthlessly destroyed and the evening returned to a blur. He sat down beside her and asked, "Another long night?"

The girl looked at him and then it was there. The distortion in her memory became crystal clear. She remembered being told to run. Nabiki obeyed without question. She ran back inside the club house, excused herself for the evening and went straight to the temple. "No, it was rather short."

"Ah, too bad." The old man handed her an envelope. "Arrived for you yesterday; looked important."

Nabiki pulled the top on the express envelope. She pulled out a single sheet of paper first. Nabiki looked at the white paper covered in permanent marker. Its bold script read, "Go to class."

The old priest laughed a bit as she showed him the reminder. She reached in and pulled out something plastic. It was a small plastic wrapper around something. Nabiki looked at the design through the plastic envelope before she opened it. Her hand touched some of the softest silk she had ever felt. She pulled the item free of the plastic sleeve. A long scarf covered in the same pattern of a peacock, elephant horse and phoenix decorated its length. She recognized the Blue Dragon, White Tiger, Black Turtle and Red Bird formed a secondary pattern along with other mythological animals.

"That's a beautiful shawl." He reached out and touched the heavenly silk. His hand caressed the edge. "It must have cost a fortune."

She dumbly nodded and pulled the fabric close to her face. She looked at the tiny gold embroidery woven into the red and black silk.

"Well Ms. Tendo, you should go to class." The old monk stood up. Nabiki nodded as she pulled the shawl over her arms. It had been a long time since she had worn anything as nice as the wrap. She frowned as it didn't quite seem right there. She pulled it down around her hips and tied it on her right hip. Even though she was wearing a pair of pants it seemed right. Nabiki looked down as the left side covered her knee then rose up to about mid-thigh before curling up into the knot she tied. It wasn't the most fashionable look, but it felt comfortable.

"I better get going then." She smiled at the old man and went off. "Big day today."

As Nabiki walked to her room a small piece of paper fell from the folds of the shawl. He curiously looked at the note addressed to him. The old man smiled as he read the encouraging words. The girl was apparently making friends in high places. It was reassuring to the old man that whoever was using her seemed to be looking out for her long term wellbeing. He found the cryptic messages very amusing.

* * *

Lind shouted orders to the group of young Valkyries. The young goddesses closed yet another breach opened by the attacker's magic. Lind stared at the communication bird that opened beside her.

"Peorth!" She shouted at the two dimensional projection. "Command do you read?"

A garbled transmission came back. "Report to the core Lind. Peorth needs you in person."

She nodded and left her girls to finish the cleanup work. As she flew across the skies of Asgard her heart sank. Portals from every hellish realm had been opened during the attack. While the greatest threats were contained by the tiny window they had to act or mobilize their forces, it only took a few imps or a clan of gremlins to really cause some damage. For the most part that was exactly what got through, minor distractions made to occupy Asgard while its soft belly was exposed. A few greater vampires poked their head through, an ice princess and fire lady were inconveniently placed in a major square. Other opposed elementals seemed to be position in places designed to cause chaos not weakness. Yet the attack hit them hard where it counted. With Yggdrasil crippled the entire realm was vulnerable to attack. The oldest and most powerful of gods were personally reinforcing the aegis that defended their home.

"What do you need Peorth?" Lind bitterly asked as she reported to the senior goddess. "There are a million things that need to be fixed and a goddess I have to track down and stop."

"What do you know about Celistine?" Peorth was thorny and blunt. She was just as tired and stressed as Lind, but she was keeping calm and in control.

"He was the first criminal I put into the Luna vault." Lind replied with venom. Her sleep deprived irritation fueled her temper and anger.

Peorth frowned as she gauged Lind's reaction. This was not the person she wanted handling this situation. She was too close to it. "We have reason to believe he is responsible for this. I have teams trying to short stop his virus but it is moving erratically in every direction. We need its true target."

"What wait, that bitch betrayed us for HIM!" Rage flashed across Lind's eyes.

The entire room went silent. "What are you talking about!"

"She!" Lind's rant was cut off as she turned to leave. She marched out of the core and unfurled her wings.

"Valkyrie Commander Lind!" Peorth roared out. She grabbed her subordinate by the shoulder. "Are you abandoning your post in the middle of this crisis?"

The solider froze mid-stride. She let the idea roll across her tongue, the seductive words whispered in her ear. She wanted to hunt down that traitor and put her to the blade. The world be damned she would make Laverna pay for this. Her eyes closed, she pushed the images of violence to the side. She exhaled and pulled in a fresh cool breath. "No, Ma'am."

"Who is Laverna? I need details; the case file was rather incomplete," Peorth ordered. She waited calmly for her commander to reply.

"Where is Anann? Did she get trapped outside the barrier? Are you in charge?" Lind looked around. She needed someone else to tell this story. To know that a goddess she thought of as a sister had betrayed her in such a way wasn't something she could deal with right now.

Peorth shook her head. "I don't know, reports have been sketchy at best, damage all across the realm. We've been coordinating anyone that will answer. Yes, I have the Core."

"Follow me." Lind led her out of the Core. There was no way she was going to do this with an audience.

Peorth's patience wore thin as Lind lead her to the secluded core of the Valkyrie's enclave. Only the youngest warriors and their officers were stationed here. The corpse of an ice giant was being secured in the outer halls. A few young goddesses looked terribly injured from the wraiths that had come here. In the high security sector Lind frowned as she found exactly what she thought would be here. She could practically taste Laverna's magic in the shadows. The two looked into the stasis cells and found Anann and her guards all properly frozen. As if on cue the three cells began to disengage, freeing the trapped guards.

Anann staggered forward as she gasped for breath.

* * *

Belldandy inhaled sharply as her mind returned to the world of the living. Her thoughts were jumbled and very disorganized. As she slowly pushed the mental fog aside she remembered, "She had to do something. She had to do something very important today. She needed to be awake now!"

* * *

Urd sat with Keiichi as the morning peeked through the window. The group had taken turns watching Belldandy through the night. Keiichi refused to leave her side. "Come on Keiichi, time to go to class or go to bed."

"I..." Keiichi's head turned as a flicker of light caught his eye. Belldandy lifted off of the bed as her power manifested. Silver streamers tore away her mortal clothes and left he floating naked in the air. A wave of power crashed upon the class one goddess. She donned her robes as she floated lazily above the floor. Her feet curled around and under her as she lowered herself to the ground.

Her eyes opened as if she was stepping onto earth to grant Keiichi's wish for the first time. "Hello Mr. Morisato, I am Belldandy goddess first class and I am here to grant you your heart's desire."

Keiichi sat there dumbly for a moment. Her eyes fixed intently upon him. His head turned to Urd. His eyes pleaded for answers but she didn't seem to have any.

The goddess smiled at her sister and teased, "I think you just did that."

"URD!" Belldandy looked up in shock at her sister. She frantically wondered what she was doing here. The sounds of people returning to the temple reached her room. She frantically searched her mind for answers, but couldn't find any. "What are you doing here sister, shouldn't you be on assignment?"

Urd tilted her head to the side and gave her a curious look. Skuld pushed the door open and threw herself at Belldandy. The young goddess began to babble in her sister's arms.

"Oh, bout time you woke up." Belldandy looked over the new comer. She had lavender eyes, platinum blond hair that was almost white and an amused smirk that she had only seen on two people before. Belldandy tried desperately to connect a name to this person but she couldn't. She could feel the ties between this new girl and Urd and even a few bonds between herself and the young woman.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" The confused goddess looked at Ranma for a moment still wracking her brain as to who this woman was

Ranma stopped dead in her track and a palpable wave of emotion flooded off of the young Vanir. Belldandy flinched back as she caught many of those feelings head on.

"Toshiko, Masami you're going to be late if you don't hurry." Urd frowned as she realized just how badly her sister's memory was fragmented. She could feel Ranma's anger. She could feel the rage that lives in all demonic blood begin to bubble up. Then it simmered, it didn't boil up and over into something uncontrollable.

Belldandy turned ashen for a moment. She wondered if Urd somehow had another sister through Hild. The certainty of granting Mr. Morisaito his wish and facing her destiny suddenly evaporated. Her entire world turned on its ear then slammed her into the floor. She turned to Urd, "Sister, who is this? What have I forgotten?"

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Urd sat down as she waited for Belldandy to sort it out. Ranma gave Urd the smallest of nods as she left for class.

* * *

Laverna gasped for breath as the portal flung her into Svartalfheim. She stumbled to her feet as the harsh winds of the desert world cut across her face. The goddess pulled her cloak close and shielded her cheeks with the ebony silk. Her eyes scanned the horizon and she searched for the entrance to a hidden lair. Opening a portal beneath the enchanted layers of Svartalheim was not within the capabilities of the Bifrost Bridge. Long ago, the realm had been shielded against thieves to keep its underground vaults safe. Even teleporting to the surface of the planet was nearly impossible; except in the wastes. The enchantments had been worn thin by enchanted sands created in wars long forgotten.

The goddess opened the ancient doors to the caverns she was using as a lair. Stale dead air rushed out of the tomb that had been not been touched in a few thousand years. Laverna struggled into the first chamber of the temple. The wounds Lind had inflicted were not to be ignored. She had a cut tendon, several burns and countless scratches all along her legs and arms. Lind's combination of wind and earth could go toe to toe with even the strongest of demons. The fact she was still standing was a testament to just how evenly matched the two of them were. Laverna's angel slipped out of her shoulders and steadied her. The lithe like angel held her master steady.

"Heh, got ourselves into a fine mess this time didn't we." The goddess shifted her weight onto the angel as it walked beside her. "Maybe Lind will forgive us one day."

The angel smiled and nodded. The two hobbled deeper into the ancient catacombs.

"Mistress!" A hissing voice came from the shadows. The figure rushed forward and embraced Laverna. "Mistress what happened!"

Laverna flinched as the young gorgon touched her wounds. "Lind, is still keeps her axes sharp."

"Oh Mistress, none of this is worth this." The young serpent was already tending to her goddess. She tore scales from her body and began to fuse them to Laverna's skin working the leathery bits across each wound.

"Please, just let me..." Before Laverna could finish the sentence she was curled around and arranged upon the long scaled body of the woman. Other descendants of the legendary Medusa began to file into the room. Laverna handed the gorgon her precious goods.

"A branch of the world tree and the Ivaldi Plates." The gorgon slithered out of the shadows. "All that's left is the flux." As she looked the goddess over and panicked expression settled onto her lips as her hair sagged a bit. "Mistress, you mustn't, not while you're wounded."

The dark goddess nodded as she limped into the snake's lair. Laverna shook her head, "It is the only way."

"Yes mistress." The queen did not argue with her goddess. Her place was to serve and she would do her best to make her goddess healthy for the ritual. The serpentine creatures tended to Laverna's wounds as she relaxed in the comfort of their queen's coils. The ebony leather bed of scales supported her comfortably as the creatures came and went. Within minutes their patron was comfortably resting within the inner sanctum of their stronghold.

* * *

"So…" Ranma and Masami had run out of things to talk about. The two sat closely together on the patio of the temple overlooking Belldandy's garden.

"Yea…" Masami looked at her book bag and guitar. "You want to talk about it?"

Ranma flopped onto her back. "I got my ass kicked, again."

"What now?" Masami frowned as Ranma started to brood. It was the first time she had seen the girl unhappy and she didn't like it. Ranma had a way of sucking the life out of the area that made her unease.

"Don't know; I don't even know if there's anybody out there that could even train me. I'm not human, demon or god." She flopped onto her back and stared at the worn roof of the deck.

"The future is a bright one if you look for it." Skuld interrupted as she joined the conversation.

Ranma looked at the young goddess eyes. They weren't the normally childish orbs that teased Urd and Keiichi while clinging to Belldandy. This was the goddess she met as a ghost. "Skuld?"

"I will not let darkness consume the future." A spike of water rushed from Skuld's fingertips and slammed into Ranma's forehead. Ranma panicked as she felt pain wash across her body then the nothingness of death.

"Ranma…" Masami shook her roommate.

"Sister!" Skuld poked Ranma.

The teenaged blond jumped back. She gasped for breath as the vision passed. "Buah, what the hell!"

"You tell us, you just kind zoned out there." Masami looked at her friend curiously. She gave Ranma a concerned look. "He didn't hit you too hard did he?"

"No, just saw something… I thought… never mind." She mumbled to herself and shook her head clear. "What?"

"Let's goooo!" Skuld grabbed her bike and led the girls to the gate.

Ranma gave Masami a questioning look.

"She's got a date." Masami teased as they walked down the street.

Skuld blushed a bit as she hurried up. The young goddess didn't even bother to deny it like she did when she was with Urd. She peddled away from the two older girls at the gate of the park as she hurried to the half pipe where Sentaro was already riding his bike. Ranma leaned against the gate to the park and looked in. "Lucky her. I'm going to take a walk. Skuld should be fine."

The two took a walk down the street. Masami took the lead and they ended up at a small coffee shop. "So talk."

Ranma bit her lip as she sat down. She sipped on her coffee before she answered. "The closest thing I have to family just forgot I existed. How do you think I feel?"

"Like you just got ripped from the only home you ever knew and thrown into a world you didn't even know existed?" Masami answered back just to remind her just what the score was.

"Point taken…" Ranma sunk into her coffee for a moment as she thought about it. "I'm a fighter but this is a god. I mean a God, not some creep on a power trip but a hand of creation."

Masami shook her head. "Maybe you should just be there for Belldandy. I mean you've been avoiding her since this morning. You two like talk every day."

"Yea, I'll talk to her when I we go home." Ranma replied quietly. The two sipped on their coffee a few more times. "You're still playing here tomorrow night?"

"Yep! It's going to be great." Ranma smiled as Masami beamed. Her lessons had been really paying off. She was making more and more money on the streets and this was her first paying gig. "My best friend and number one fan will be there right?"

"Oh, I'm sure Skuld will come," Ranma teased. Masami punched the girl in the arm. "Owie! I'll be there."

"Good," Masami smiled at her she teased back, "and when you get a real hobby I'll be there to cheer you on too."

"Hey, I have hobbies." Ranma shot back hotly, "We're racing this weekend."

Masami rolled her eyes, "Have fun turning left!"

"Try not to break any windows tomorrow." Ranma shot back.

The two started laughing uncontrollably as they realized what they were doing. Their laughter continued for a while as they pushed all the stress of the last few days out of their systems.


	20. Follow My Lead

Ranma came home around lunch time. She had a long lunch break today. With Keiichi and Bell out of the house she was betting this was the best chance to talk to Urd. Ranma went straight for her room intent on waking her up and having a conversation. She pushed the door to her room open.

"Hey," Urd pushed a few symbols around as she looked at an old file. The two dimensional projection only put her in a bad mood as it was restricted to her local files.

Ranma was surprised to find the eldest Norn awake. Urd usually made a habit of late nights and even later morning. She blinked several times. Urd was working and it was before noon. She shook her head clear. "Can we talk for a bit?"

The blue information on the table vanished as she waved her hand across it. "What's up kiddo?"

"Any progress on Bell?" Ranma asked as if she was avoiding the question. It wasn't as if she was unconcerned. In fact she would much rather talk about Belldandy than her own concerns right now.

Urd shook her head. "No, I… I'm not sure I need to do a bit of looking."

"Alright." Ranma became nervous for a moment. She wasn't sure how Urd would react to what she had to say and really didn't want to bring up the topic.

"That's not why you're here." The elder Norn looked at her daughter for a moment. "What's up?"

Ranma gathered her resolve. "Have you ever heard Skuld talk about a bright future?"

"In what way," she asked. Her eyes met Ranma's for a moment and then the girl looked away.

She bit her lip and hoped this didn't mean anything. "In a, 'I'll kill anything that gets in the way.' sense."

"No, when did this happen?" The goddess intently concentrated on what Ranma was telling her.

"Twice so far; once when I just met you. Then again yesterday, Masami came to me with her and then it got all fuzzy." Ranma replied evenly she was a bit scared at what it all could mean. "I mean, she's never like that."

Urd nodded as she thought about it. She didn't like the fact her daughter was having visions. Skuld had the subtly of a sack of door knobs and the patience of a lit fuse. However, it might not be Skuld. A number of creatures were subtle enough to play that kind of trick. "You think someone is messing with your head."

"That's one explanation for it." Ranma glanced towards the door. "Skuld could be trying to kill me."

"That or just make you collateral damage from one of her toys," Urd joked.

Ranma shook her head. "She put a spike of water through my forehead."

Urd gave her a look as if she said something important. The eldest sister had an odd feeling that this was something familiar. "Take a breath and close your eyes for me."

Ranma closed her eyes and relaxed. Her mother's eyes flared a brilliant white. Urd took only a moment to look her over. She found exactly what she expected. "A spike of water through your third eye; not your forehead."

"What?" Ranma asked with her eyes still closed. She did her best to keep her breath steady.

"It's a stupid prank we used to play as kids. You put water in someone's third eye and they can't see out of it. " Urd gently caressed Ranma's forehead. She pushed the water out of the mystical nexus and watched as the flow of energies slowly came back into balance. It brought back fond memories of her past when her mother pushed water out of her third eye for the first time. Her glowing eyes looked over Ranma's other chakras. "Darkness in your crown…"

"Urd, what's going on?" Ranma nervously asked as Urd rested her palm on her forehead.

She frowned for a moment and thought about it. "I'm not sure, but I need you to pay attention to your energies. If it feels like one is getting out of balance you need to let me know."

Almost instantly Ranma felt Urd tugging on the demonic power she kept locked away deep within her. The dark beast stirred to life as it was poked. She reflexively called out, "That's the demon."

"Alright… Take a breath and hold it." Urd watched for a moment then pulled back. "Now push a bit of ki into your crown, right where my finger is."

Ranma concentrated for a moment as she tried to push her human energies into place. "Outch!" Ranma cried out as Urd pushed aside the veil of darkness covering her crown. "What the hell was that?" Ranma's eyes shot open and she cried out in pain a second time. She put her fingers on her eyes and wince in pain. "Owwie."

"Careful, we just cleared your eyes and crown." Urd laughed as she remembered playing a similar prank on Mara as a child. "Slowly now, look at me."

Ranma slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Their lavender eyes lingered on the other's faces for a moment. Urd ended the spell empowering her eyes; she was satisfied that her daughter had been cleansed.

"Well?" Ranma took stock of herself. She wiggled her fingers and toes, stretched her arms a bit and looked around the room.

"Right as rain." Urd frowned as she looked around the room. "Still doesn't tell us who was doing this."

The blond girl frowned as she looked around the room. Ranma didn't feel any different. Everything seemed to be working alright. Ranma conjured a bit of mana into her hand and formed a witch light. She stared at the simple spell she kept burning in her hand. "It's not any different now."

"You haven't learned any magic that requires your third eye yet." Urd walked over to the wall and pulled down what looked like one of her magazines. She placed the thin paperback in Ranma's hand. "What's the title?"

Ranma looked at it for a moment. She wanted to say something like, Cosmo or Fashion instead she read the words on the page. "Catalogue of Equalizers and Stabilizers, what's this?"

"A cheat sheet I put together for potion brewing." Urd took the magazine back and placed it on the shelf. "Not something I'd want to leave just lying around but handy to have."

"What now?" Ranma looked around the room picking out other subtlety hidden things.

Urd paused as she thought about it. She pulled up a small blue screen then frowned. "Well with Yggdrasil locked down, I just have my local resources. We also have orders to track down Celistine's Emissary."

"Let me know if you need help," Ranma said with a determined voice. She wanted to get even up her score with the rogue god.

* * *

Keiichi looked at his team and the side car they were going to race next weekend. He hated giving the club the bad news but his head just wasn't going to be in the race. "Look guys, I'm sorry Belldandy isn't well. We'll just have to figure out another pair to race."

"Why don't you drive and we figure out another rider?" One of the other members asked.

"You wouldn't be chickening out Morisato!" The Otaki accused loudly. His deep voice rumbled menacingly as he flexed.

Tamiya finished his accusation. He took a step forward and crowed the smaller man. "Well Morisato why are you letting the club down like this?"

"I don't have time to practice with another rider right now!" Keiichi shot back angrily. Had it been under any other circumstance he would have been more than happy to pair with another. However, he was far to stressed out to add training on top of classes and helping Belldandy remember the past few years just wasn't going to happen.

A clamor of interest came from the new and regular members as he finished talking. Sora managed to get the crowd to settle down. "As club president, I think it is a good chance to get some new member involved in our competitions!"

Her cheerful but stressed demeanor brought the club to order. "We'll be at the track tonight and tomorrow, running time trials. Anybody that wants to run can sign up as driver or rider. If you don't have any experience, you can still come out and learn or just cheer the others on."

"Thanks, Sora." Keiichi patted the girl on the shoulder as he slipped off to the side. She gave him a small nod.

Ranma walked up to the front and put her name down as a driver. She felt she could handle the Ducati well enough now. Having a rider would change things and take a little practice, but she wanted to help. She gave the guys a look as they perked up. Several of the more amorous ones slunk a back a bit. The new girl however came up and put her name down as a rider. A couple other boys put their names down as well. After a few moments a few others entered as pairs.

Keiichi and Ranma sat down at the side he nervously asked her, "I don't know how much experience the others have, but it will probably be you as the driver. Morgan looks about your weight, a few of the guys as well."

"Kei, don't worry about it. I love to ride. If the guys can keep their hands to themselves it should be fine. A couple of the new guys seem pretty good too. We got it under control." Ranma tried to placate her nervous brother. She watched the crowd paired off and started to talk about other things. "I think you should take Belldandy to the trials and at we should get her to at least try."

"Yea, Urd said that making her do familiar things would help." Keiichi looked at the crowd as the meeting went on. "She just hasn't been herself since he showed up."

"Should I pester Megumi?" Ranma considered getting the queen of the hill to help win the race. "If she'd drive I could balance for her."

"Worth a shot," Keiichi said lazily, "might end up on the softball team if you do get her to drive."

Ranma laughed as she thought about it. "I could use the exercise. I got a math and lit homework; I'll see you at home."

"Alright sis, I'll give you a call if anything happens." The two parted ways leaving the meeting.

Nabiki watched as the two separated. She gathered herself and hurried after the blond girl. "Morisato, could I talk with you."

"Heh, sure." Ranma slow down just enough for her to catch up. "I'm surprised you came back."

Nabiki walked beside the other girl. "I don't have much choice."

"Oh?" Ranma's interest was piqued by the odd comment. It wasn't like the motor club was a required course. "It's not like Otaki and Tamiya are your roommates."

"No, someone a bit more convincing told me to join the club," Nabiki replied. While she was almost sure of what she saw the other night, confronting the girl here and now wasn't right.

"It's a good club. Well, my brother and his girlfriend are in it; that's more than enough for me." Ranma kept looking around for anything out of place. She kept getting the weirdest vibes from the girl. A third of her wanted to do nothing but help her. Ranma quickly identified that as her divine heritage. Her demonic side seethed at the girl. Her human third was, amused.

Nabiki hesitated wondering just how to broach the topic of; so you and your friend were throwing lightning bolts and ki blasts last night. She took a breath and asked, "So at that party."

Ranma looked at her for a moment and laughed. "Bit intense wasn't it."

"Intense, you and your friend were throwing lightning bolts at him!" Nabiki almost lost it as she shouted at Toshiko.

The two locked eyes for a moment as Nabiki demanded an answer. Ranma looked at those panicked desperate eyes. She had never seen that expression on the middle sister. Nabiki's eyes had no control, no plan and no hope. "Well you don't exactly fight an elder god with sunshine and puppy dogs. Well, hmm, maybe if you… You could I mean never mind, bad analogy."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nabiki lost it as Ranma joked.

Ranma scratched the base of her pony tail and thought about it. "Uh, it's been a long few days."

"I bet." Nabiki shook her head.

"Excuse me, Ms. Morisato, may I have a moment?" Another student in a long red coat approached the two. Ranma looked at the girl for a moment wondering just what she recognized about the girl.

"Morgan right?" Ranma asked as she looked her over.

"Yes," Morgan replied. "I would like to ride with you. Would you do a time trial with me?"

"Uh, sure…" The blond haired Morisato pondered the oddly formal girl. "I'll see you at the track tomorrow."

Nabiki watched as the girl walked towards her own class. Ranma gave Nabiki another look, "Sorry, you said you needed something."

"Yea, um, I was wondering if I could speak with the woman that was at the party. Urd?" Nabiki asked uncertainly.

"Sure, I guess. I mean she's a bit busy lately, but if you want to come by the temple later you can." Ranma said before she even really thought about it. It was sort of sad seeing Nabiki from this angle. At the same time her curiosity was killing her. What happened at the dojo after she died? Did life just go on or did something else happen? Why was Nabiki here in Nekomi? That last question was too much of a coincidence to ignore. "Here, let me put the address in your phone."

Nabiki gave the girl an oddly formal bow. "Thank you so much."

Ranma handed her phone back. "Yea, I'll be back around… shit I'm not going to be back till late tonight. Urd's a night owl, if you wanna meet me at Sunshine tonight at seven, my friends playing and we can talk to Urd then."

"Alright, I'll see you there then."

* * *

Back in Nerima Uyko trained. She hurled another dagger at the target. The mass of metal slammed into the concrete wall sending cracks in every direction. Her brow crunched up in irritation as she looked at the target. She hurled another knife in frustration. The black metal mass destroyed one cinder block and revealed the dirt back stop behind it.

"Calm Uyko, be calm." Konatsu gently encouraged, "Take a deep breath then let it flow out of your chest, through your shoulder down your arm and into your wrist. Work on the accuracy then power."

She nodded and began again. "Six months hun, I've been training six months and I'm still not any closer."

"You weren't throwing daggers through concrete walls six months ago." He moved in and corrected her stance a bit. "Now do the back handed throw."

"I don't get this one." Uyko awkwardly tossed the knife with a back handed toss. It lacked all the power and accuracy of her normal tosses. The tip of the knife barely sank into the wooden target.

Konatsu turned his back to the target and lobbed a tiny pellet at the bull's-eye. "Never know where you'll need a distraction."

Uyko gave him another nod and completed fifty more throws. Her arms burned in exhaustion by the time she was done. It seemed like she had thrown a ton of daggers, needles and marbles at the wall today. She slumped down her arms hanging limply at her sides.

"It seems Nabiki wasn't lying. Her sister is clearly showing now; the child should be due in three to four months." Konatsu placed a small note book in front of her. "I spoke to a shaman. He definitely agrees with the priests we've spoken to that something dark is in the dojo."

"Kasumi moved back in the other day," Ukyo stated uncertainly.

The ninja gave her a thoughtful nod. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. "I'll ask one of the priests what he thinks. I know the shaman want's do a purification ritual over the entire area once were done."

"Do you think we're really fighting demons now?" Ukyo asked as she thought about their plan and what they had seen.

Konatsu gave her a solemn nod. He wasn't a spiritualist or even sensitive to such energies but there was a change in Akane Tendo, she had an aura that practically drove him away. "I don't think Ranma's death is as simple as it appeared."

"Nothing about Ranma is ever simple." Ukyo's body slumped forward. Konatsu had kept up a grueling pace and she didn't have much left. "So, Amazons, the Tendos and now demons, how are we going to deal with them?"

"Demons, I don't know. We train find some information." Konatsu eyed a scroll on the table. He was ashamed to say it but he was afraid. This was a lot bigger than Cologne and her Amazons. This was the kind of fight that went beyond training. You needed something special in your blood to win this type of battle. "Leave is an option you know. Whatever demon has its hooks in the Tendos will do a lot worse than we can."

Her head lifted up and he could see the tears in her eyes. "And go where?"

"I don't know, travel a bit. We could do a lot of things." Konatsu disliked the idea of revenge. He just wanted to move on. Tying himself to such a painful event in such a way didn't make any sense to him. "Be normal for a while."

Ukyo looked at him she found it harder and harder to hold onto that blinding hate and anger. "What about the kids? The rest of them can rot, but they are innocent."

Her response had taken him by surprise for the past months it had been nothing but anger and vengeance. However, today she didn't have any of that in her voice. "What do we do about them?"

"Take them some place safe. I don't know where. I could talk the priest tomorrow ask him," Konatsu said.

Konatsu's head turned as he felt a cold malevolent aura pass outside their door.

Ukyo shrugged off her tiredness as she grabbed a sword from under the counter. The locked door hesitated for a moment then the steel frame gave out. She unsheathed the weapon by the time the door opened. Konatsu's hand came to rest on a dagger beneath his gi. The two eyed the man as he came in the room. He was tall by any standard and well built. The man had the heavy mass of a boxer or weight lifter. Ukyo looked at the almost familiar face and asked, "Can I do something for you sugar?"

"Guess you're not open yet," he stated lazily. He dusted himself off a bit. His large hands brushed off a bit of the road off his arms.

"Not for a while yet," Ukyo looked at the broken lock on the door, "something else you need?"

"Could you take me to the Tendo Dojo?"

Ukyo gasped as she realized just who she was looking at. Ryoga had changed. He was taller and bulkier than before. There was something wrong with him. All his depression and frustration seemed to have been transmuted into anger and arrogance.

Ukyo's eyes narrowed and she hissed at him, "You can get the hell out of here."

"Oh that's right; you're one of the ones that wanted to marry him." Ryoga laughed as he took another step forward. "You and the purple haired one wanted him so badly."

Ukyo's sword swept around from under the table and landed against his throat. "Get out."

"Somebody has been practi…"He moved away from the blade putting a rather large gap between him and her. His foot work was at least twice as fast now. Two knives slammed into Ryoga's chest and exploded in a cloud of smoke. Ukyo pressed the advantage and cut across Ryoga's chest.

The man roared like a beast as the smaller woman drew blood. "I'll kill you bitch; you and your pet cross-dresser!"

"Ukyo!" Konatsu shouted into the smoke.

She screamed as the umbrella slammed her into the wall. The blind swing sent her crashing through one of the walls and into the next store. She mumbled under her breath. "Running would be good."

The ninja hurled two larger containers at Ryoga. He shouted from the smoke. "Die!"

White phosphorous ignited as the two explosives hit the joutun prince. Ryoga howled in pain as he charged at the voice. His black umbrella crashed through the wall destroying the load bearing support. "You first."

Konatsu moved through the shadows and slipped out the front door. Ukyo stumbled out the front door of the neighboring store. Konatsu scooped up his friend and leaped towards the nearest roof top.

* * *

Ranma cheered as Masami finished her song. The entire room applauded as she wrapped up her set. Cat calls and cheers filled the void left by the end of the music.

"You all have been great guys. Thanks for all the love, the bar is running half price pitchers for the rest of the night. I hope you all have a great weekend." Masami gave the crowd another wave and a bow. The lights dimmed and she slipped off to the side with her guitar.

A hug from her best friend and a cold drink were already waiting for her at the booth. "You did it, you're a musician."

A few tears escaped her eyes as she clung to Toshiko. She whispered in her ear, "I never thought I'd get to do something like this."

"Hey, this is your first performance not your last." Ranma pulled back a bit.

Masami nodded as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "Yea, I did it!"

Keiichi handed her the drink that was waiting for her. "To your first show!"

The glasses clinked in a circle as the table held its first toast. Urd hugged Masami she came around. "You were amazing hon."

"An exemplary performance Ms. Iwasawa." Belldandy stated happily.

Masami smiled at her friend. "Thanks Bell, you were a big help with the lessons. I don't think I can thank you enough for helping me get here tonight."

"Oh…" Belldandy deflated slightly at the remark. It hurt her not to remember such things. This entire performance was the culmination of months of hard work yet she couldn't remember any of it.

Masami hugged the goddess. "You'll remember soon! I'm going to need more lessons!"

"Oh, of course, anything you need." Belldandy offered as they sat back down.

Urd offered her congratulations as well as they settled into the booth. The older sister offered a hug and a few quiet words.

Ranma teased Nabiki. The Tendo girl had met up with them as promised but she seemed nervous the entire night. "And your newest fan, Nabiki Tendo."

Nabiki laughed and took another drink. "Yea, me and the rest of the bar. "

She could see the money floating around the girl. The way she was hitting those notes she had serious idol potential. She could sing, play her guitar and most importantly the crowd loved her. She looked at the singer and then her friends. There was a something a lot more important than money to consider. She almost choked on the thought. The only thing between her and a finder's fee was her sisters' souls.

The guitarist laughed and smiled. "You guys are too kind."

The group laughed, drank and ate for well into the night. Even Keiichi took the opportunity to just be with his friends for a bit and forget his troubles. The bar tenders rang the bar bell for last call. The temple residents headed for the door still laughing and having a good time. They sang and laughed all the way to the temple gate.

Nabiki leaned against Urd and clung to her arm. "I'sh, needs to talk to you…"

"What's wrong?" Urd asked as they headed into the temple.

"I need help," Nabiki slurred out as she shook her head, "the room is spinning."

The middle Tendo clung to the sink for a moment. Urd poured her a glass of water. "I'm sure it will stop in a bit."

"No, it won't stop spinning while they have my sister." Nabiki sipped on the water and held it to her forehead. She sat on the floor for a moment before setting her glass down. "Ranma used to stop the spinning, but he's gone."

Urd frowned as the girl's head rolled to the side. Nabiki slowly slid onto her side and laid down. The young Tendo passed out on the kitchen floor. Urd gently pushed the girl's hair back. "And you're looking for help. Poor thing, just what happened to you?"

Ranma looked in from the door way. She steadied herself against the door frame. Ranma waited for a few moments as Urd looked the unconscious girl over. "For the past few days I've been wondering that too."

"Do you think she knows who you are?" Urd asked. Nabiki's colorful wrap caught her eye.

Ranma shook her head. "I don't think she's put it together yet. Then again Saotome never expressed interest in engineering or riding a Ducati."

"Well somebody thinks she's in serious trouble." Urd pointed out the shawl wrapped around her hips. "She's walking around with the mystical equivalent of a bomb proof suit."

Ranma took a step into the kitchen to look at the colorful scarf. She opened up her third eye and took a long look at the magical cloth. She had no idea what to make of the complex spells that flowed across the shawl. "Wow… it's very pretty."

"Built like a tank too." Urd levitated the girl out of the kitchen and towards the couch.

Ranma moved out of the way and followed her into the hallway. "What do we do about her?"

"Well, first we put her on the couch and then we read the nice message her case worker left us." Urd gently unfolded the shawl and handed it to Ranma. Urd guided the floating girl to the couch in the other room. Ranma looked at the celestial writing and frowned. She could read bits and pieces but didn't understand it completely. Ranma waited for Urd to return from the other room.

It didn't take Urd long to comeback and work through the report. In fact who ever compiled the report had done a rather through job detailing exactly what was happing, why it was done and who had done it. Ranma waited for her to finish. She was surprised at the sheer amount of information woven into the cloth. "Well?"

"Well, congratulations, you have an aunt and a half aunt." Urd's teasing tone turned serious. "Rothgan is going to try to use their souls to create a pair of succubae."

Ranma's eyes widened at the news. Those same eyes quickly became clouded with anger. "How?"

"Ranma…" Urd's jaw clicked shut as she looked at her daughter. She decided slight more drastic measures were in order. "Toshiko, be calm."

She clenched her fist for a moment and took a breath. Urd didn't use her new name unless it was important. "Alright, what happened after I died?"

"It's not pretty. After Laverna stole you, Rothgan came back. Whatever Laverna did opened up a loophole and Rothgan used it. He took Genma's seed and sired two children with it. Since they were conceived so close together, Rothgan's magic destined them to share their first breath; both are bound to the contract as his first born child." Urd grimaced as she saw the cold aura swirl around her daughter. She could tell a plan was already forming. Urd looked at her daughter and lied, "You can't just go charging in. You're my daughter and if you just run in there will be consequences. They were invited in. Nabiki will have to ask for help."

"She just asked for help, let's make with the head cracking." Ranma's eyes closed and she steadied her shaking hand. She caught onto the lie but saw the truth underneath it. Ranma took a breath. It had slowly become easier and easier to tell when Urd was bending the truth. "Alright, try the truth now."

"It is true; Nabiki will have to ask for help. She will need to make a contract just as Genma made a contract." Urd spoke with intensity Ranma had rarely seen out of her mother. "We need a plan, succubae have a lot of weaknesses but, Akane and Nodoka will go to great lengths to protect them. Genma, Soun and others will be in their thrall. There will be others too, innocents that you have nothing to do with. I'm not going to let you martyr yourself for them."

Ranma bit back her anger and frustration. Even though the wounds from Nerima were still raw she wouldn't have wished this upon them. She steadied her breathing and calmed down. "Alright, so we need a plan."

Urd gave her a small nod as she started to figure something out.


	21. Races

Morning came too soon and Ranma staggered out of her and Masami's room. With a towel around her chest and toiletries in hand she staggered towards the bathroom. She washed her face in the sink with a splash of water then headed over to the wash basin. The traditional Japaneese bath had enough room for three people to wash themselves. Nabiki was sitting in the middle position, staring at the drain. She looked a bit like a drowned rat with her hair soaked and her head hung forward. Ranma sat down on the plastic chair and began to wash herself. Nabiki looked at the girl then back at the drain.

"I got a razor if you need it. It has new blades in the holder," Ranma offered as she pushed her basket of toiletries towards Nabiki. The entire kit was neatly organized with small containers designed to keep the shared bath clutter free.

She nodded and asked, "Do you have any shampoo?"

"Yea." She handed Nabiki one of the colored tubes.

Nabiki took the shampoo and started to wash her hair. It wasn't one of the scents she preferred but it smelled nice. Judging by her host's hair Nabiki could understand why she used an almost scentless product. With that much hair she would be practically drowning in the smell if she used Nabiki's normal brand. Her thoughts turned towards the enigma of her host. She was a nice girl, not very effeminate yet she was well groomed. Her host had an energy that made you want to be around her. "Why do they call you Ranma?"

"My first bike had a wild horse on it." It wasn't exactly a lie, one of the club bikes she learned on had a gaudy horse painted on the side. "I tend to be aggressive when I race."

"Metal horses." Nabiki laughed at the connection. "My sister's fiancée was called Ranma, but you know that."

"Well I'm just Toshiko," Ranma said with a smile. She poured water over her own hair and started to wash it. "Morisato if you don't feel like being that familiar."

"Thanks." Nabiki washed out her hair and sat up. She had regained a bit of her composure and awareness. She tucked the soap back into the blue basket.

Ranma finished scrubbing her skin. Ranma glanced over as Nabiki took her razor and popped out the used blade. It had been a few weeks since Nabiki had the luxury of shaving and it showed. Ranma took her turn with the shampoo and started to work it into her hair. She started at her scalp and slowly worked her way down. There was an awkward silence as the two hung over girls prepared for the day.

The two quickly finished waking up. Ranma lent Nabiki a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt that was a few sizes too big. Ranma pulled Urd out of bed and dragged her to breakfast. "Well here she is, Urd, Nabiki, needs to ask you something."

Urd glared at the young girl. Eight thirty was about two hours earlier than she wanted to get up at. After last night's drinking and planning session, Urd wanted another hour and a half on the pillow before dealing with morning.

"Thank you for seeing me," Nabiki offered. She slipped into a professional persona despite getting absolutely smashed with Urd and Ranma last night.

Urd arched an eyebrow and drank her tea. "What am I seeing exactly?"

"I need help." She desperately blurted out, "My sisters are possessed by demons."

"Why do you think I can help?" Urd asked as she thought it over. She had asked a question to which she already knew the answer. "I got bigger problems right now than a little demon. You met tall dark and evil the other night."

Nabiki looked at the woman and she knew she didn't have a plan. No amount of leverage, black mail or bluffing could make this woman do what she needed her to do. Hell, she couldn't even get her to care. "I'm desperate, my sister and aunt are pregnant. There are these shadows curling around them and they are completely corrupting everything they touch."

"Sounds like a job for a priest. Shadows don't get in without an invitation, who let them in?" Ranma accused. Urd had given her a crash course in the specifics of where succubae came from the night before. However, she knew exactly how the story went, this was Genma's fault. It was hard to keep the anger out of her voice when she was that man's victim as well. Ranma's knuckles turned white as she pointed the finger at her guest. "Did you offer up their souls for something?"

"What, no look I'm sorry." Nabiki babbled as the situation turned on its ear. She began to look for an exit, any way to get her self away from this mess.

Urd's calm voice stopped her. "For what?"

"All of it!" The middle girl broke down. The last six months had broken her. No family, no friends and no way to fix it now that her only lead had dried up. "I know, I just know! You're not human; all of this has been some kind of punishment. I'm sorry."

As Nabiki started to bawl her eyes out Ranma and Urd looked on. Belldandy came out of the kitchen, "What's going on here."

"Ms. Tendo just hit rock bottom." Urd looked at the girl with a critical gaze. A decision was already being made. She knew there was work to be done here. If what she had read off the shawl was true, then much more than a handful of souls was at stake here. Urd's eyes turned to her sister and she shook her head. Belldandy flinched as she caught her sister's message.

"Nabiki!" The middle Tendo's head snapped up as Urd brought her back to the present. "We cannot get directly involved, there are rules once demons have been invited in."

Belldandy put her hand to her mouth and she stepped out of the room. She knew Urd was walking a thin line and she couldn't be there for what was about to happen next. The class one goddess couldn't tell the lies her sister was spinning. Belldandy wanted to do nothing more than to comfort the girl. However, she knew that look on Urd's face and knew this girl needed to earn that comfort. The Goddess of the Present recognized that look in Urd's eyes. It was the face she put on when there was real Business to be done. Even though Urd could lie, Belldandy knew she only lied for people she cared about. It hurt not to know why Urd was willing to lie to this girl.

The girl teary eyes looked up ivory haired goddess. Nabiki took a breath and blinked her eyes clear.

"There is somebody that can help," Ranma added. She squeezed Nabiki's hand. "If he was taken… if he hasn't moved on… Ranma might be able to help you."

Nabiki's eyes widened as Toshiko said Ranma's name. "I can get him out?"

She gave him a serious look. "The dead can be vengeful. He might demand a price. He could even take your body if you do this. It isn't permanent either. He'll be bound to a task and once it's done..."

"Toshiko, you shouldn't do that…" Urd knew this was what planned. In three months "You're risking a lot."

"Ranma can answer the summons or not," Toshiko responded. She knew she had to help even if she didn't want to step back into her old role of Ranma Saotome.

"What are we talking about?" Nabiki asked. The two women seemed conflicted and what Toshiko was offering might be dangerous.

Urd nodded and stood up. "I'll get what you need. Draw the array."

"Toshiko, what are you planning?" Nabiki cleared her eyes and tried to get more information.

"Two succubae are going to kill your sister and aunt. Then they are going to eat the souls of their newborn children to become corporeal. Then they are going to kill everyone they've enthralled." Ranma used a bit of her notebook to start drawing a simple contract. "You are going to do something about it." Her lavender eyes locked with tired brown ones as she looked up from her drawing. "Can this guy fight?"

"Who Ranma?" Nabiki looked at her as if she asked her, could a fish swim. "Yea, he can fight, but how do you known can he win?"

"I don't know if he can." Toshiko's lip curled up into a small smile. It was rather fun having Nabiki dangling by a thread. Watching her squirm as she dangled something she wanted just out of reach seemed like the perfect pay back for their former relationship.

Urd returned with a small glass rod. It was a small thing only a bit longer than her middle finger. "This is a bit of blood magic. You're going to offer him a bit of energy and he might come."

Ranma and Urd began to draw Nabiki into the plan they concocted. Urd wanted Ranma to follow the rules on this because it was so close to her. If Nabiki asked for help and formed a contract then they would have a layer of legitimacy to interfere with Rothgan's contract on the two newborns.

"Might come, might win! No! I can't just go back there on a maybe." Nabiki shook her head. "I won't do this alone. How do I even know he can beat them? He's already died once!"

Nabiki pleaded with the two women. It had taken her over six months to get here; to find anybody that might fill Ranma's shoes and they were just going to give her a maybe.

Urd smirked at the girl. Her mischievous all knowing smile made Nabiki want to tear her hair out. "Well, I guess we could work out a trade. I could call in a favor or two. What do you have to offer kiddo?"

The middle Tendo looked at the woman and realized that she could take the few bits of dignity she had left. Would she give that up; would she whore herself out to save her family? Bile crept up in the back of her throat as her mind ran amok with the possibilities. Nabiki turned to the side and puked. The last bits of yesterday's party poured into Belldandy's flowers. The stress and alcohol proved to be too much for the girl. She felt Ranma help her back into a sitting position. "What do you want?"

Ranma teased, "Motor club needs a treasurer, nobody really wants to do the books and Sora has been stressing out about it."

"That was it?" Nabiki asked herself. "After all of this they want me to do their books?" She felt like pounding her head into the table. These two women were messing with her. They had to be friends with Ten-step. There was no other explanation.

"Two years," Urd stated with an oppressive certainty. Nabiki panicked as she waited for the verdict. "You'll do the club's books for the next two years and we help."

Nabiki's thought process derailed as she stared at the woman. She blinked several times as her face contorted into a slightly deranged look with a rather unhinged look.

"I'll take that as a yes." Urd pricked the girl's finger and Ranma's finger. She pressed the glass rod against the wounds. The goddess of the past smiled as the girl agreed to their contract with a small nod.

"Outch! Yes damn it." Nabiki came out of the trance as her finger was pricked. She didn't even notice that it was Toshiko's blood on the other end of the glass stick. Urd slide the small rod into a pendant that looked to be made just for this purpose. "What's that supposed to do?"

Toshiko worked on the pendant weaving the final bits of the spell into it. Urd explained, "That's how you'll summon him. You press down on the glass, break it and he comes."

"He'll come right? He can beat them?" Nabiki asked as Toshiko handed her the pendant.

Urd grabbed Nabiki's hand before she could take the pendant. "Use it when the girls go into labor and not a moment sooner. If you tip your hand the results could be disastrous."

Nabiki silently nodded and pulled her hand back. She looked at the blood stained pendant for a moment. It was a simple yet beautiful thing; if she didn't know that was blood on glass she might have owned it as piece of jewelry. The cut of the glass and the tint the blood gave it made it almost look like a ruby set in silver.

The blond girl gave her a lopsided smile. "Let me get something."

She came back a moment later with a short sword. The ancient sword was a gift she received during her birthday party. Toshiko had trained a bit with it but had mostly left it in its case and scabbard. "It's good against spirits and ghosts. Not so good against other swords."

Nabiki looked at the Chinese Dao curiously. "Really this will help?"

"Well I can give you some lessons if you want to learn how to use it." Toshiko offered.

"Alright…" Nabiki replied hesitantly. "Wouldn't Ranma need it more?"

"Probably, but somebody will need to know what to do with it." Toshiko replied as she looked the blade over. "How much does he know about killing evil spirits?"

* * *

Ranma hid her bleary eyes behind a pair of Urd's mirrored sunglasses. The time trials were starting far too early. After last night's party and the show they put on for Nabiki she wanted to take a nap. She took another drink from her water bottle before zipping her suit back up. She had run a half dozen riders through the course already and the midday sun was beating down on the track. "Who's next?"

"I am." Morgan was wearing an orange suit with yellow starts and white highlights. She had her black and yellow helmet tucked under her left arm. "We will be racing next."

"Alright, have you done this before?" Ranma asked as they started towards the blue bike they were using for the time trials. She pulled on her gloves and tightened the sleeves of her racing jacket back into place.

Morgan shook her head no. "I've learned by watching the other racers this morning."

"Well the time to beat is thirteen minutes fifty eight point three seconds. We get three tries to set a new pole time." Ranma pulled on her helmet and made sure her hair was tightly tucked down under her jacket. "Lean hard on turns two, three and five. Make sure you're over the back wheel when we come out of the turns. We'll need the extra grip to make speed. I trust you, so make it count."

She gave Ranma a silent nod. The dark haired girl clicked her visor shut. The two settled into their positions. Ranma redlined the engine a few times and settled into position. Sora held her hand up with a stop watch in it. She shouted above the revving engine, "Three, Two, One; Go!"

Her hand dropped and the two shot off down the course. The blue bike's tire squealed as it slipped at the start. The motor's RPM spiked and Ranma let off the throttle. Morgan leaned back onto the tire and the bike shot forward. Ranma charged at the first corner with the throttle wide open. Morgan's eyes widened as she realized her partner was giving her everything. As the bike entered the corner she threw her weight to the curb. The tires groaned and screamed as they slipped around the corner.

Chihiro looked at Keiichi and Sora. The three were surprised at how well the two girls seemed to be working together. "They got guts."

"She's got enough aggression to do it." Keiichi watched as they slipped through the S-curves. Ranma ran the tiny bike hard and had Morgan working to keep up. "Definitely ahead of Ichi and Dan's pace."

The course was relatively short ten miles in length with mostly technical turns. While the race next weekend would be a bit longer the test course was set up to really practice turning. The two racers took the last U-turn but the horns. Morgan's shoulder pad dragged the gutter as Ranma forced the U turn. The pair raced towards the last elbow. Morgan stayed tucked behind the wind screen till the last second. As Ranma leaned for the turn her rider clung to her putting as much weight as she could into the corner.

"Morgan's got guts." Keiichi watched as the pair screamed past the start line. He knew Ranma was aggressive when it came to racing. She seemed to soak up everything he had to teach her about racing and then kick it up a notch. "Wasn't pretty but damn, they got potential."

Sora looked at her stop watch. The large digital numbers read twelve fifty five point eight. "A minute three faster, on the first lap."

Chihiro let out a low whistle. She had been impressed by the progress Ranma had made on her sport bike but this was something else. "They'll only get faster."

The three watched as Ranma and Morgan hugged the curves better and got better acceleration through the S-turns the second time around. Their coordination grew as the two got a feel for each other. The second lap was marginally better. The team shaved a few more seconds off their lap time forcing the qualifying bar even lower.

Belldandy joined the three watching the racers go round the test track. She cringed as the two girls hurled themselves at the track obstacles. Morgan frantically threw her weight from side to side while Ranma would pick the most aggressive lines and only tap her breaks at the last second. The goddess's eyes widened as they tore down the track at the last S-curve. The pair charged through the last corner and tore across the finish line.

"That's a tenth off of your and Belldandy's time, Keiichi." Sora held the watch out for him to look at.

Keiichi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was relieved that Ranma posted a good time with at least one of the riders. "If they get a better start I'm sure they'll do great then."

The amnesiac goddess looked at the pair of riders longingly. Fleeting visions of her own run with Keiichi teased her mind. The entire club was cheering for the two girls. She knew that it should be her and Keiichi at the center of attention. Instead, Morgan and Ranma were at the center of the crowd. Neither girl wanted the attention but endured it anyway. Ranma fared far better as she accepted the praise and slaps on the back. Morgan stiffly worked her way to the side and sat down on a stack of tires.

Otaki and Tamiya hoisted the tire Morgan was sitting on onto their shoulders. Another round of cheers rolled across the girls. Belldandy blinked as faces and voices not here washed over her senses. Memories that her mind told her to reject bubbled up to the surface of her mind. She cleared her mind and focused on the present.

"Are you ready Mr. Morisato?" Belldandy asked.

He gave her a nod. "Yes, you ready?"

"Of course Mr. Morisato." She gave him an empty smile. Keiichi flinched as her lips curled up like that. Right now she wasn't his Belldandy and he could tell.

Morgan managed to get her feet back on the ground by the time Belldandy and Keiichi arrived at the pit area. The club's gear heads were already tearing the blue bike apart putting a new set of tires on, checking the breaks and getting it ready for the next team. They pushed the white side car into place.

Keiichi looked at his goddess. "We'll take the first lap easy. Get a feel for the curves and not waste our tires. Second lap we're going to do a mock run nice and fast, the third one we're going to ride."

Ranma had been living up to her name all morning. She had been riding like a wild horse daring her riders to slip up. She had bucked the first three guys that were just there to ride with a cute girl. She put the bike into the hay stacks three times. A few other riders managed to get decent times with her but they didn't beat the pole time.

In contrast the older Morisato was taking his time and being patient with his girlfriend. If a tenth of a second was all that separated them from Ranma and Morgan then they would need to burn off as much fuel as possible and hope they were fast enough through the last lap. He didn't redline his engine as they waited for Sora to reset the clocks. Keiichi took slow deep breaths and waited calmly. When she waved her flag they pulled away from the start line at a quick pace but didn't the tires didn't squeal.

Chihiro looked at Ranma and asked, "Are they trying to qualify or is he just getting Belldandy back in the saddle?"

Ranma watched her brother take the first turn and the second before answering. By the time they were in the S-curves she had her answer. "Keiichi wants her to remember and he wants to win. He knows the lines and the bike he just has to get her to trust him again."

"Hmm." She watched as they ran the course at an average time. "I guess you had all morning to warm up."

"I got felt up a couple times; put me in a bad mood, " Ranma replied as she watched the pair on the track. Chihiro frowned at the thought. She loved racing but knew all too well it was definitely a boy's club at times. "Morgan has a knack for it though. I think the guys got the hint too."

"If that's your idea of a hint, remind me not to ask for a clue." Ranma laughed at Chihiro's response. Chihiro wasn't joking though. "She has nerves of steel. You two were really pushing it. Those tires are practically shot after all the laps you've run today; I'm surprised they held up."

"Yea, I should have let them swap it out, damn near put it into the ditch on that last U-turn." Ranma rubbed the back of her head. "Ah well, guess we'll see. I hope Keiichi makes a close one."

Belldandy's heart raced and her breath quickened as the pace picked up. She knew what she was doing and how to do it. Ranma had just shown her that such a pace was possible. The first lap was tolerable. The second lap had stirred something inside her. She wanted to go faster, she wanted Keiichi to win. The third was terrifying; Keiichi couldn't keep up with Ranma's pace. The bike couldn't take it. He would surely get hurt if they took that turn this fast. She shifted just a bit.

Keiichi pushed the bike harder and harder. The first lap had been a warm up. He had gotten the feel of the track and where the good lines were. He pushed harder on the second lap. On the back stretch on the final lap he was lining up for the tight one twenty turn. It was the last major obstacle in the font stretch before the S-curves. Then it would be all in Belldandy's hands until the last ninety, the U and the last ninety. He opened up the throttle just a bit more. He felt Belldandy shift ever so slightly he followed her lead into one of the tighter attacks.

The world went white as Belldandy unfurled her wings and removed them from the motorcycle. Hidden in the track's blind spots, no one saw what she did besides Keiichi. A second later the bike slammed into the rubber tiers lining the concrete barrier. Keiichi shook his head as he stood up. He lifted his helmet off his head and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Morisato." She shook her head. "I couldn't, we were on a bad approach."

He nodded. "It's alright Bell."

"I'd rather be here," he gestured towards the crashed bike, "than there."

He hung his head and started walking towards the wrecked bike. He kneeled down beside it and tried to get it to turn over. His foot gently pressed against the kick starter but the pedal held firm. Belldandy hurried over to his side.

When the two didn't come around and into the S-curves the team piled in the truck and went down the track looking for them. By that time Keiichi and Belldandy were already pushing the crashed bike back towards the pit.

* * *

Herb laughed as the young woman flipped him on his back. There was a certain joy in teaching that he had never experienced before. Tossing around a few of the more audacious children had resulted in a few laughs. He regretted reporting to his father like a good son. When he repeated what Ranma had said to him, his father practically banished him from his court until he had courted, 'the woman that teaches the afternoon lessons.' The only blessing was that he was able to leave his retainers behind. If he had to court a human woman Mint and Lime would surely drive her off with their incessant antics.

The absurdity of the situation was not lost on him. The king was acting on the assumption that the woman he spoke to was speaking like a Vanir. Herb knew he was just trading jabs with the girl. In fact by the end of the conversation he felt as if they were working up a connection. He wasn't letting it get him down though. The instructor was very skilled. She was also very easy on the eyes. The class lined up and bowed out at the end of class. The woman approached him after class. "So, you're a bit good for the beginner's class."

Herb politely nodded. "I'm new in town; looking for a place to practice."

"Well, you could probably teach me a thing or two." She looked him over and joked, "Wouldn't be looking for a job maybe?"

Herb arched an eyebrow at the offer. It was an interesting request given the circumstances. His paperwork was in order but his practical skills in modern society were sorely lacking. "Maybe, would I get to practice here during the off hours?"

"We'll were booked solid most evenings, but during the day there's a few open times." The instructor looked him over for a moment. "I got a few other leads on odd jobs if you're new to the area."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked hopefully.

Herb gave her a smile. "Yea, I'll see you then."

He packed up his stuff and pulled his gear over his shoulder. As he left the dojo he realized he didn't have anywhere particular to go. He had enough funds to check into a hotel, but that seemed a bit short sighted. A smiled curled onto his face as he realized a perfect way to get even with Ranma.

Ranma and Keiichi returned home practically dragging their knuckles on the ground. Ranma had been running time trials all day and put in nearly thirty laps around the course with ten different riders. Keiichi had been working hard to keep the bikes and the event running smoothly. "Remind me why I volunteered for this?"

"School spirit, team pride, a burning desire to win?" Ranma turned her head towards Belldandy as she stated the reasons with a matter of fact voice.

Keiichi and Ranma stopped dead in their tracks as she teased Ranma. The two exchanged looked before going into the temple. "Ranma my friend!"

Ranma cringed as she heard the voice coming towards her. Sure Herb was tolerable now that he wasn't on the war path. Being reborn as Urd's daughter had somehow placed him a bit higher in the young dragon's hierarchy. "Herb, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, not much." Herb playfully responded as he lounged on the couch. "I'm going to be in town for a while, I was wondering if I could stay here while I find my own place."

Her eye twitched a bit as she realized where this was going. Apparently she wasn't high enough in the hierarchy avoid being a couch surfing destination. "Why are you in town, exactly?"

"My father ordered me to court the girl that teaches the afternoon lessons at the kiddy dojo down the street." Herb replied lazily. He watched as Ranma's eyebrow twitched slightly. Remembering that night brought a small flush to her face.

Ranma brought her hand to her face as she choked back a scream. "I'm not even going to ask why."

"Oh, a dragon prince." Belldandy looked at their new guest for a moment. She wondered what a dragon prince was doing here of all places. Their kind weren't known for indulging in human cities.

"Dragon prince?" Keiichi wondered to himself. The temple had all kinds of residents and visitors but he had yet to meet a dragon.

"Princess." Ranma made a spiral gesture with her hand and herb was now a she. Belldandy was shocked at the causal display as the two greeted each other.

"Now, now that's not a toy Ranma-chan." Herb wagged her finger at Ranma. Keiichi looked at woman and quietly evaluated her. The pink white and blue hair on her head was different. Her elfin ears were definitely not human. The way the girl's eyes narrowed and her eyes became cat like was definitely exotic.

Ranma looked at her brother and asked, "Help me Keiichi?"

The idea of the dragon prince living on their proverbial couch didn't sit well with her. Her encounter with Herb at the party had opened a can of worms she just wasn't ready to deal with yet.

Keiichi picked up a paper from the table. "Well, here's the housing ad section."

Ranma looked at Belldandy and then shook her head. She gave Herb a dismissive wave. With a shake of her hand the princess was a prince again. "Fine, I think that other room is empty. I need a bath. Spare room or set up in Keiichi's room, I'm sure he won't have a problem."

"Mr. Morisato, thank you for your hospitality." Herb handed him a small box. "I will endeavor to be a gracious guest."

"Yea, yea ham it up." Ranma pulled off her outer shirt and shouted down the hall. "Just make sure his retainers aren't coming. They touch me and I'll let the ninja's have them."

Keiichi looked at the prince and asked, "Retainers?"

"Mint and Lime are rather enamored with breasts. They will not be joining me." The young prince scowled at the thought. "It seemed rather counter-productive to bring them along on this journey."


	22. Before the Storm

Morgan recounted the day's events in her head. She came to the painful conclusion that Toshiko did not lie. She had trusted her and by the third lap she had trusted her with her life. The two moved like lovers, Toshiko lead and she followed without question or even hesitation. By the last lap she was eagerly anticipating her partner's movements. The way they moved together reminded her of him. She frowned as the memory of Urien surfaced. She missed him so much. Her lover had been dead for centuries. The judgment gate mercilessly pushed her twenty years into the future when they passed through it. By the time she had returned he had been dead for several years.

"You'll have him back healthy and whole soon enough." Celistine reassured her.

Morgan grimaced at the thought. She stepped into the cold cascading waters. As a fairy queen she knew that his soul had moved on. To pull him back out of his lights was almost unthinkable. "I don't understand the need to stay close to them and the connection to our goal."

"For now you simply need to stay as close to them as you can." The trapped god spoke in her mind as she showered. Morgan took a breath as her hand balled into a fist she did her best to remain calm. "The time will come when you will understand."

"And then what will happen?" She caressed the stone between her breasts. Part of her wanted to tear that stone from her skin and hurl it into the moon once again. Morgan pushed the shower into the off position.

The stone spoke its rhetoric once more, "You will realize your wish and I will accomplish my goal."

"Are we really going to build a new world by doing this, are you certain?" Morgan asked as she cleared her eyes not of water but of her tears. Her hand reached beyond the curtain and she drew a towel into the shower.

"The love she bears for another is the catalyst that will open the window to the new world." His deep soothing voice comforted her. "She has already begun to feel that love. In the same way that your feelings are beginning to waver, her heart is torn apart."

Morgan shut off her mind to the elder god and closed her eyes. She didn't want to get any closer to them. Toshiko had shown her something today. The young blond had literally shaken something loose with her reckless pride. Morgan firmly believed that the girl would have gotten herself killed if she hadn't been there. Then she remembered what Toshiko said, "I trust you."

The words lingered in her head as if they were spoken by a ghost. It was true and freely given. She did not want to betray this girl now. She had taken a half dozen other riders past their limits and tossed them away like trash. Trust betrayed nearly gotten two of the riders hurt. Yet Toshiko didn't harm her. Was Ranma responsible for their success or was she. Morgan tried to order her errant thoughts.

"It will all be over soon." Celistine gently soothed Morgan's mind. "She will never have to know a world with that betrayal."

* * *

Lind scrambled within the depths of Yggdrasil. Her ax cleaved through yet another bug. Celistine's attack had caused more than enough chaos to go around and keep them occupied from the real attack. The Valkyrie pressed a button on her head set. "Damn it Peorth we need debuggers down here not Valkyries."

"I know!" Peorth shouted back, "All of my teams are deployed, there are only three class ones up here. Annan has the wall, I got the techs and you have internal. Would you rather have your the rookies on the wall or working clean up?"

She muttered under her breath the replied. "Sector A20543 clear, we're moving to 20544."

"Wait, hold position." Peorth called out as she took a report from a messenger. "Sector IA349AC is about to collapse. We need you to reinforce the teams in the area."

"That's twenty sections away!" Lind shouted back. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Doing the best we can here!" The goddess shouted back. "Hurry if you don't get up there soon the entire cluster may collapse."

"It's getting worse!" Lind scrambled through the depths of the tree. "We're going to have to attack the source fighting the symptoms isn't working!"

Peorth chewed on her lip as she looked at the reports scattered in front of her. All of the data pointed back to Belldandy as being the point of infection. "Alright, I'll put a plan into motion. We still need that Sector contained."

* * *

"It felt like she was remembering it." Keiichi gripped the wrench in his hand as he kicked the tire of the bike. "She leaned in for the aggressive line then panicked."

"Well, I guess you just pushed too hard." Urd looked at the mangled bike and sighed. The motor club had salvaged bikes in worse condition. In fact, this bike looked like it was in really good shape still.

He shook his head before crouching down beside the bike. "I'm not proud about what I did. I just…" Keiichi's fingers curled into a white knuckle fist as he thought it over. "I thought it was what she wanted."

Urd looked him and the bike over. She could see more in the wreck than Keiichi could. Hints of emotions lingered on the surface of it. She could feel her sister's magic slowly evaporating from it. "I think you're trying too hard. You just need to be yourself."

Keiichi shook his head. He placed the wrench on the seat of the bike. "Just what am I, Bell…" He took a breath and held it. "I don't remember my life before Belldandy, You, Skuld. How the hell do I even think like that?"

Urd's eyes widened at the admission. She knew he loved her but wasn't expecting that response. Urd had heard enough, if she pushed any harder Keiichi would end up as a blubbering mess and nobody needed that right now. She draped her arm over his shoulder and snuggled up against him. "Trusting each other in times like this is what being is love is all about."

"I guess." Keiichi blushed as Urd teased him. The scent of a fresh cooked meal wafted out of the kitchen. "What's that?"

Keiichi and Urd went inside to the temple's kitchen. Inside Belldandy had cooked up a feast. Bowls of rice, elegant sushi dishes, and lots of fried foods covered the table.

"What's all of this?" Keiichi looked at the lavish spread of fish and shrimp. "What's the occasion anyway?"

"You're not angry are you?" Belldandy asked as she caught a hint of disapproval in Keiichi's voice. She hid her blush behind a serving tray.

"No not at all." He tried to reassure her. A week's worth of food that probably cost twice the normal weekly budget covered the table. Every delectable dish he had ever liked was on the table.

Skuld went to Keiichi and threatened, "Look if you don't eat everything down to the last bite then Belldandy might never get back her memories of you. Ya gotta eat all of…" She palmed her face in her hand as she watched the two house guests seat themselves at the table.

"And eat more than Herb and Ranma too." Urd dead panned as the two started devouring the feast in front of them. The two had already seated themselves, clapped their hands and begun to eat.

The two were already stuffing their faces full of rice and stealing bits of sushi between bowls.

Skuld eyes widened as her niece and the new guest inhaled the perfect meal. "You two! Grrr!" Skuld helped Keiichi to the table, "Get in there Keiichi!"

The youngest Norn thrust food toward Keiichi and began loading up his bowl.

Ranma teased. "You'll never get her memories back if you keep eating like that." Ranma pushed a chunk of steak into Keiichi's mouth. She quickly resumed devouring her own meal.

Belldandy looked at Keiichi then at the table. She was torn between embarrassment that she had done something wrong and outrage that Ranma and this dragon were eating Keiichi's meal. Between the dragon prince and her niece the food was quickly disappearing. "I'm so sorry I didn't."

"Oh, look all my favorite dishes too!" Keiichi gave Belldandy an exaggerated smile as he pick up a large piece of sushi.

For his courtesy Ranma shoved another rice ball in Keiichi's mouth. "Less talking more gratitude!"

The elder Morisato shoveled down another few bits of rice and stole a pair of shrimp from the table. Keiichi began to choke on a bit of fish as he tried to keep up with the pace. Ranma hurled a chopstick at his stomach. "No dying either brother! You will get Belldandy's memories back!"

* * *

Cologne rolled the crypt cypher between her fingers. The pencil sized metal rod was covered in intricate markings and detailed spell work. The magical key was the last one of its kind. Only it could open the hidden armories and vaults concealed high in the mountains. A hundred years ago the contents of those vaults might have saved her tribe from its current state. Today, she didn't know what the key meant today. It could mean war; it could mean prosperity; or it could mean the end of her people. She looked up and felt the malevolent aura of the youngest Tendo girl approaching her home. She stuffed the key into her robes and went down stairs.

Akane was already talking to Mousse. Cologne watched as she started to flirt with the ignorant male. A tiny caress here, Akane batted her eyes a bit, and stroked his ego with her words; all while carefully hiding that tummy under the table. Cologne could see through it all. She could feel the succubus sitting beside Akane as it working its magic on the unsuspecting boy. Cologne walked into the kitchen and retrieved Shampoo. "Come now."

Shampoo blinked as her teacher pushed her face into the window. She spouted in Mandarin, "What do you need grandmother?"

"Be quite and observe; this is what we are working against." Shampoo watched as Akane flirted and toyed with Mousse. He brought her out a meal and a sat down beside her.

Cologne lectured her, "She is cursed. A powerful spirit has turned her not only into a mother but an incubator for a demon spawn."

The young amazon could barely feel anything wrong with the situation, but she could see the way Mousse was visibly fawning over the girl. "Stupid male."

"You underestimate your attacker yet again." Cologne shook her head. Her lips curled into a frown. It was time for an abject lesson in demons and their ilk. The old woman laughed. "Foolish child, I want this demon out of my restaurant."

"Gladly elder." Shampoo grabbed a knife from the wall and brashly charged into the dining room.

Akane's head turned towards the charging amazon and she gave her a smile. "Hello Shampoo."

The amazon blinked several times as the words hit her. She gripped the knife tighter and charged. Mouse threw a chain around her wrist. "Amazons don't hurt children Shampoo, what's gotten into you?"

The purple haired girl dropped her knife. Falling from hip height the blade clattered against the tiled floor. Her eyes glazed over for a moment. She tried to fight off her spell. Shampoo's inner self screamed as it was slowly over taken. "Are you alright Shampoo?" Akane asked with a sweet melodic voice.

Shampoo blinked as she smiled at her. The head strong warrior's will crumbled and she wanted nothing more than to be friends with this girl. The young amazon put her hand to her head as she sat down. "I feel dizzy."

A heavy metal bell rang three times. The youngest Tendo double over in pain as her demon fought the holy sound. The spirit possessing recoiled recoiled; she didn't have time to finish enthralling Shampoo. Akane cried out in pain and stood up. Mouse wrapped his arm around her protectively to make sure she didn't fall.

Shampoo pushed herself away from the counter. She took cover behind a table as Cologne stepped out of the kitchen. Mouse threw an explosive ball at the bell. The holy artifact shattered and the room filled with smoke.

"Run Akane." Mouse covered the girl as the two hurried out the front door.

Cologne looked at her heir as she cowered behind the table. She was visibly shaking as the elder came over to her side. Cologne was bleeding from her arm and face. She had not been quick enough to dodge the explosive or the metal shards of the ancient artifact. She sat down behind the table and let out a sigh. "Oh, child… It seems that the years are catching up to me."

"Elder…" Shampoo took several more breaths. Her heart started to race as she began to hyperventilate. "What did she me… how?"

"Slowly child," Cologne spoke quietly as she shifted to the side. "Get me a towel and some bandages."

Shampoo forced herself to her feet. She rigidly forced herself to the kitchen and the first aid box. The young amazon marched back. She rigidly forced herself to Cologne's side. The elder took the towel and started to clean her wounds. "Young and foolish; wise and slow." Cologne pulled the sleeves off of her dress as she lectured her charge. "We might just be the last amazons you know."

"But the village," Shampoo looked at the older woman wide eyed. "Did something happen elder?"

"We're a tiny village in the wilderness child." Cologne shook her head. "We're a dying plant in an abandoned garden. Three thousand people, you're in a city of thirty million."

The warrior never heard her elder speak like this. She wasn't an elder but an old woman with several burn and cuts that she was treating herself. Shampoo took the bandages from the elder and began to help. "Grandmother…"

"Child, I have a mission for you." Cologne pulled the crypt key from her robes. "Do you remember the waterfall I took you to as a child, your first training mission with your mother?"

"Yes elder." Shampoo replied quietly. It was one of a few treasured memories she had from her early childhood. It was also one of the last memories of her mother that still survived in her mind. She remembered the cold glacial falls and the sweet summer melons they had for lunch.

"You must go to the falls and purify yourself." Cologne watched as her heir bound her wounds. She hated that it had come to this. Now that she had seen all of the signs she knew this was why Happosai had given her the key. The ancient cache was not for her but for his progeny. "Once you have purified yourself. Look behind the falls for a granite wall. You will have to have sharp eyes to find the keyhole. Remove only the bell and the staff."

"But grandmother, my curse." Shampoo's eyes feel as she realized that there was no way she could get past the cold water without help.

Cologne shook her head. "Purify yourself. I can tell you no more. This isn't just a fight for your life but your soul. Tell no one in the village; do not return to the village. You must do this alone."

Shampoo gave her teacher a solemn nod. She finished wrapping Cologne's wounds. She didn't know what to say to this order. Being so close to home yet unable to visit her family and friends was a terrible punishment. Cologne could see the indecision her heir's eyes. She knew the young woman would be tempted to go back to the village. She might even brag about her mission to her friends and family. After that, it would only be a matter of time before one of the other elders sensed the key. Cologne could only congratulate Happosai on his impending victory. She debated telling Shampoo more, perhaps even explaining everything to her.

* * *

Ukyo sat up slowly. The safe house wasn't ideal but it was well concealed and had several exists. She rubbed her ribs where Ryoga had gotten in that blow. At least two of them were crack Konatsu was worried that the entire left side might have been dislocated by the blow. The doctors that checked her out told her to take the next few weeks easy. This caused Konatsu to hover at the slightest groan from her.

"Please Ukyo, you must rest." He gently tried to hold her back.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she growled out.

Konatsu shook his head. "Please just let me get the pan."

"No." Ukyo pushed him aside and began to work towards the bathroom. "I'm not helpless."

He begrudgingly stepped aside. The young man winced as his love glared at him. "Alright."

She hobbled across the room and with some difficulty stepped into the bathroom. "Did you speak to the priest?"

"Yes, the old man was sure it was a succubus." Konatsu leaned against the wall as he waited for her to finish.

"Any idea how to kill it?" Ukyo asked as she finished up.

Konatsu shook his head even though she couldn't see it. "It's a curse. Too late to break it, we'll have to wait for them to manifest and kill them before they devour a soul."

She opened the door and hobbled back to her bunk. "So what's the big 'If' you're hiding from me?"

"The succubae don't go quietly. By now Akane and Nodoka will have a measure of their power. They'll try to surround themselves with as many thralls as possible. In three months she'll recruit as many bodies as she can. The succubus will try to kill as many as possible at that point to increase her power."

"I…" Ukyo thought about it. Her eyes shut and she took a breath. "Ryoga is probably already dancing to her tune."

Konatsu sat down beside her. "This is beyond us, Ukyo as much as I want to help them, I can't, we can't take him."

"My ribs aren't disagreeing with you." Ukyo put her hand over her eyes. "We need help, Ryoga can be stopped."

* * *

Ryoga smiled as he found the Tendo Dojo just a few blocks away. For the first time in a long time he felt happy. The simple joy of returning to this place without being lost or led to it caused him to smile.

"Hello Ryoga." A slender hand touched his shoulder.

The young warrior felt a twinge of panic as he realized just who had spoken. He had no idea what to say to Akane. He wondered if she would be mad at him, was she still mourning Ranma, and would she forgive him? A dark thought crept into the back of his mind. The evil idea whispered to him, "She was the prize. He would take her weather she realized it or not."

"It's been too long Ryoga." Akane let her hand caress his arm as she lingered just inside his personal space.

All doubts and fears vanished from his mind as he looked into her eyes. There was no need to worry she wanted, no needed him to be here. Even with the sensual encouragement he only managed to get out, "I guess… it has."

"With two girls on the way it's just been so busy. That dead beat Saotome dragged my father off and we haven't seen him in weeks." Akane pleaded with her eyes as well as her voice. "Do you think you could stay, and maybe help me?"

Ryoga's hand reached down and gently touched her swollen belly. "Of course Akane. I'll do anything I can to help."

"Thank you so much Ryoga." Akane never broke eye contact with the boy. She licked her lips as the succubus within her assessed the boy. So much energy, he felt like a burning wall of ice as she cuddled up against him. "You can even have the guest room so you don't get lost."

"I won't get lost anymore Akane." Ryoga's voice lost a bit of the life in it as the succubus enthralled him. The silent magic flowed between their eyes. He cradled her head like she had been his lover for a long time. "I don't have that problem anymore."

* * *

Lind leaned against one of the dark walls of the immense cavern. It had been a tough fight in the depths of the massive tree. She led a running battle across the sector. Her soldiers were tired and injured. By the time they reached the epicenter of the incident two other squads were pinned down and unconscious. It was easy to see why they were so out matched now that she had reached the source of the disturbance.

"Commander do you read us?" Lind sighed as she tapped the messenger construct and activated the communication node. "Yea, we've gotten the bugs contained, the sector is secure but not stable."

"Yggdrasil confirms, but the damage is pretty bad." Peorth's voice interrupted the girl. "Lind we need you up here now. We have a lead on the attack."

The battered goddess closed her eyes and took a breath as she forced herself to her feet. She hobbled towards the nearest access lift. After a painful walk to the core Lind had managed to heal most of the damage from the battle. If she ever got her hands on Laverna she was going to break every bone in her body before she turned her over to the council. Lind tried the best to look respectable as she entered the core but the exhaustion was catching up with her. "Peorth?"

"Right, Lind we managed to get a bit of data out of that sector you saved." The goddess pulled up a file containing all of the information they recovered. "It seems that the attack is somehow synchronized through Belldandy."

"Can we neutralize her link?" Lind cut directly to the heart of the issue. She was far too tired to be polite about the issue.

"No, the attack managed to critically damage many of the specific centers we'd need to enact such a plan." Peorth grimaced as she saw the look on Lind's face. She knew the soldier would do what was necessary. In those cold eyes she saw the Valkyrie was readying herself to make a difficult choice. "Lind…"

"If the time comes I will do what is necessary." She began to type in several commands into Yggdrasil. "I'll need two senior goddesses to…"

"You can't." Peorth interrupted Lind as she started to look for assistant executioners.

"Would you rather resort to Lambda?" Lind's icy eyes turned towards the rose goddess. She took no pleasure in contemplating the execution of Belldandy. However, she wasn't Belldandy, she was Celistine's tool and he was going to use her to destroy heaven and earth.

"No, I will not authorize her execution." Peorth was desperate for options at this point. "I have seniority over you and I will not let you…"

"Anann has seniority over both of us and as battle commander it is her decision." Lind shot back with equal ferocity.

"Call her in, I will be your second goddess and abide by her decision." Peorth knew she was only buying time at this point. Anann was part of the old guard from the last wars. She wouldn't hesitate to deploy Lambda or authorize Lind to take action. Lind narrowed her eyes at Peorth but abided by the decision. Privately she hoped that the other goddess had a plan.


	23. An Angel's Heart

Belldandy's head tilted towards the stars as she sat on the porch. Despite everyone's efforts she felt no closer to finding her memories than when this all began. She could almost feel the memories calling to her but there was something in the way. Keiichi silently joined her on the wooden porch. He sat down beside her. They could here the others laughing and talking inside. Another roar of laughter and clapping of hands tickled the silence of the evening. She leaned in close and rested her head against his.

Time passed as the two curled around each other. The intimately close strangers wove their fingers together. Keiichi and Belldandy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Belldandy's eyes widened for a moment and she recoiled. Keiichi looked at her hopefully for a moment. He searched her eyes looking for any spark of recognition. He pulled his hand away from hers. It didn't feel like he was kissing Belldandy. Belldandy flinched as she kissed Keiichi, she felt as if she was kissing a stranger.

"I'm sorry." They both spoke at the same time. Their hushed voices barely reached the other. The two sat silently again. Belldandy could all but feel a connection tying her to Keiichi. To Belldandy all the signs were there, the longing glances, the sad smile, his photo album, and everybody that knew they were a couple. She wondered could the time Sora had posted really be theirs? Could she and Keiichi really have done that together? The way Ranma and Morgan slipped around the track on their third lap sent chills down her spine; it was so familiar but different.

Keiichi stood up. Belldandy's chin turned up ward and she looked at him.

"I need to get some sleep." He knew rest wasn't coming. Keiichi knew he was going to spend hours tossing and turning before finding sleep.

"Alright." Belldandy looked at him and knew she had said the wrong thing. His eyes all but screamed, "Ask me to stay."

Keiichi stepped inside and closed the door. The goddess buried her face in her hands and wondered why it hurt so much. The look on his face as he left hurt her more than anything he could have said. Her eyes squeezed shut and she felt her tears roll out of the corner of her eyes and down her cheeks. Belldandy shook her head as she tried to tear down the mental barriers separating herself from her past. She pulled her hands away from her face. A sweet melody filled the air. She looked up at a tiny mote of light. Celistine's song called to her. She wondered if he would know what was wrong. The goddess levitated from the porch just as the door opened behind her.

"Bell?" Ranma asked as she floated off. She wanted to ask Belldandy a question but found her friend staring at an odd blue light. She watched as her friend started to walk and then float further away. The collage girl shouted again. "Belldandy!"

When the goddess refused to answer her Ranma turned inside. "Urd Bell is wandering off!" She shouted through the halls. Ranma grabbed Stringfellow from the closet and ran outside. She hopped atop the broom and started to fly after her.

"What's wrong young one?" Stringfellow asked as it was forced to fly higher and faster without even a hello. Normally Ranma was rather polite when asking to go for a ride. Tonight however, the broom sensed something was very wrong.

Ranma looked down at the broom then back at the sky. She followed Belldandy and the light as best she could. "Bell just flew off without a word."

The broom remained silent for a moment as it followed her. It anticipated the movements of the blue light quite easily as it followed it up into a cloud bank. "Hmm, most disconcerting. She does not seem herself."

Rider and broom pass through the cloud. Ranma squinted as she searched the skies for her aunt. "I don't see her."

"Nor I." Stringfellow replied as it circled the cloud and dipped back down. The broom took control of the flight and pushed back through the cloud. It spiraled through the cool air mass before dipping under it once more.

Ranma leaned down across the broomstick and curled her feet up onto the straw. She cursed under her breath as she accepted Belldandy had lost her. She circled high above part of her hoping that this was just another game of 'hide and seek'. She knew it wasn't the case. A wave of power caught her attention. It could only be her mother or aunt. She dropped the broom into a dive and raced towards the giant shopping center below.

Windows of the mall's food court exploded outwards as the magical winds tossed about the furniture. Ranma's eyes narrowed and she passed through the broken glass.

* * *

Urd ran outside, but Ranma and Belldandy were already gone. She could see them in the distance and knew there was no way to catch up to her sister in time. Instead the goddess went inside and promptly sat down in front of the television. She waved her hand in front of the black screen. The inactive television's surface blurred for a moment. A wave of color formed into a small map and circle. Even if she let her little sister win at hide and go seek Urd always knew where she was. Finding Belldandy was no different than finding her little toe. The goddess worked her magic on the television and opened a portal to her wayward sister.

Skuld ran into the room just as she saw Urd's foot disappear into the television. The young inventor carefully watched the television. Once she was satisfied she knew where Urd was she ran to the bathroom and started to cast her own spell above the hot bath. Keiichi barged into the bath. "What's going on?"

The youngest Norn looked at Keiichi and then the water. "I don't know Ranma and Urd just ran off after Belldandy!"

"Take me with you." Keiichi demanded. He stepped into the water just as it started to glow.

"Wait no stop!" It was too late as the portal had already formed.

Inside the mall, Urd burst out of the widescreen television suspended above the food court. She flew over Celistine's and Belldandy's heads. Urd looked up at her sister and the imprisoned god.

"Hello Urd," Celistine cradled Belldandy's limp body.

She defiantly shouted, "Stop this now Celistine. It's already gone too far."

The rogue god cradled the half conscious goddess in his arm. He gently stroked her hair as he checked the progress of his virus. "You should understand my goals better than anyone. I would think you would wish for their realization."

"I would never wish for such a thing!" Urd shouted back at him. Her fists balled till her knuckles turned white. Even if she was the child if two worlds she could not condone Celistine's actions. World of Elegance erupted from her back as she summoned her in preparation for the fight.

Celistine released his grip on Belldandy and the goddess turned around as if suspended by marionette strings. She swayed a bit before finally hovering just a bit off the ground. Her limbs moved without Belldandy's airy elegance.

"No Belldandy get away from him!" Urd could see the lifelessness and fear in her sister's eyes. Belldandy was definitely seeing something that was not there. The elder Norn felt the telltale signs of swelling magic as her sister's face displayed fear and surprise.

The amnesic goddess called forth her corrupted angel. Holy Bell burst forth from her shoulders. Belldandy's half open eyes focused on Urd. With a quiet voice she said, "Please do not hurt Celistine."

Urd braced herself as her sister started to float higher. The puppet goddess gathered her power and the wind became alive. Urd raised a barrier as her sister flung chairs, tables and umbrellas at her. The silver haired Norn gracefully evaded the clumsy barrage. The windows above her shattered as the pressure increased and stray rubble slammed into the stressed glass.

As Ranma flew through the broken window a vengeful frown formed on her lips. She decided to act decisively. She drew forth as much mana from her goddess nature as she could hold in her hand. Angry arcs of lighting formed between her fingers and crackled down her forearm. She leapt from Stringfellow and forced herself to fall faster. Angry energy crackled across her right arm as she cut across the distance between her and Celistine. "Crashing Thunder!"

Celistine looked upwards as Ranma shouted. The young demi-goddess was already too close. Her fist cut through his defenses and slammed into his right eye. The god raised his left hand and flung her backwards. Ranma was ready for the attack this time. She cushioned herself with a trick the ninja mice had taught her. A pillar of air supported her body as she crashed into the wall. Ranma's feet landed on a steel and concrete support column and she hurled herself forward. The elder god raised his defenses and prepared himself for her barrage.

Ranma's fist slammed into Celistine's barrier. She grinned as her hand recoiled from the impact. Her smirk grew as she formed a blade of pure mana on the back of her hand. She pooled her confidence and launched a barrage of rapid punches. The barrier shattered as her blade of energy carved through. His blade cut across the god's upper arm. Celistine's left hand came up and caught her over extended arm. Ranma flowed with her momentum and jumped over his shoulder. A vicious kick to his exposed side forced him to let go. As the god crashed into the concrete wall Ranma was quick to follow through.

Urd ducked and weaved around her sister. Holy Bell and World of Elegance dueled above them. Elegance seemed to be fighting oddly defensively. Barriers of fire consumed Holy Bell's strikes of wind. Urd winced as Belldandy turned from her. Though her sister's back was turned to her she could not strike the decisive blow. Instead she cried out, "Ranma watch out!"

Ranma jumped to the side to avoid Belldandy's reprisal. She darted behind another wall as her friend and mentor moved to protect Celistine. Ranma and Urd flanked their wayward sister. Urd shouted out, "Belldandy, you must stop this. Celistine is mad!"

"Damn it Bell!" Ranma shouted at her friend. "You're not like this. He's using you!"

Holy Bell struck a decisive blow against World of Elegance. Urd's head turned as the moved to her angel. The demon goddess threw a ball of fire at the corrupted angel. Elegance used the distraction to slip out of the building and into the skies. Urd turned her eyes from Belldandy and Ranma as Holy Bell began to fire arrows at her.

Belldandy blurred into action. She attacked Ranma with ruthless precision and divine speed. Her Valkyrie training came to the forefront as she exchanged countless blows with Ranma. The young demi-goddess weaved and dodged as best she could. She avoided the most decisive attacks but still took a beating in feints and ripostes. Ranma took no pride in the few hits she landed on her friend and mentor. Each punch, kick and dirty trick her more emotionally than the attack hurt Belldandy physically.

Ranma wanted to cry as she slammed her heel into Belldandy's knee. She felt her foot shatter the goddess's knee. Ranma remembered her life with Genma and the Tendo's. In response Belldandy's own leg slammed into Ranma's hip. The constant battles, fights with friends and people who she though cared for her all left scars on her soul. Each time she struck her aunt in anger she could feel those scars tearing open. Ranma rolled with the attack and tried to land a hit on Belldandy's spine. Ranma found the goddess bending at an impossible angle. Belldandy's attack came with power and speed. Ranma had to break off her assault or block the blow. Ranma braced for the blow and rolled away as the attack landed on her forearm. The two squared off for a moment. Belldandy hovered just inches off the ground while Ranma crouched low.

"Belldandy stop this!" Keiichi called out as he saw the battle. A memory block in Belldandy's mind crumbled and a jumble memory flooded back. Her mind swam in confusion and she lost her concentration.

The middle sister grabbed her head. Ranma paused; her muscles remained tense. She was eager for the respite but refused to let her guard down. The young Vanir could feel the damage done to her body. More importantly she could feel her darker aspect rising. Her once pale blue aura had slowly become a dark violet. Ranma could feel a few broken ribs. Her left hand had at least one maybe two fractured bones. Her hip throbbed with pain she wondered if her pelvis was cracked.

"Get back Keiichi, she can't control her power." Urd watched as Holly Bell withdrew into her host. A maelstrom of power surrounded the goddess as her power lashed out in all directions.

The mortal boy defiantly called out to his love. "This isn't your wind Belldandy. When you and I listened to the wind together it wasn't this hurricane of sorrow."

Keiichi's cries were in vain; Belldandy's power spiked wildly. A twister of grief and pain flowed out of the goddess as she lost control. Steel and stone were wretched from their proper places as she destroyed the walk ways and hurled debris indiscriminately. Urd shielded Keiichi from a mass of concrete and was knocked down to the floor. The battle field became a cloud of dust and debris ad Belldandy's power flared violently.

The combatants struggled to their feet. Celistine was the first to stand and return to the room. He stepped forward and started to walk towards Belldandy's unconscious form. His body did not move with a fluid grace but halting steps. Skuld hurried to her sister and shouted at the elder god. "This is your fault! This is all your fault! I hate you!"

A wave of power rushed out of the young goddess as she cursed him. Noble Scarlet aided her and the two launched him up into the ceiling and out of the building. The torrent of power became a wall of water that tore into the rouge god. The deluge of water crashed down onto the food court floor.

"Belldandy!" Keiichi ran towards his girlfriend. Belldandy staggered to her feet unaware of the danger around her. The wall of water crashed down upon mortal and goddess alike.

Ranma moved towards the balcony intent on rejoining the fight. She walked with a bit of limp. Instead of a pitched battle she found Skuld had successfully driven Celistine away. Ranma looked up at the damage and realized the torrent of water was now falling down and bringing half of the roof with it. She lifted her hand and commanded the water to solidify. "Aqua Glaciei!"

A shield of ice wrapped around the two. Ranma knew the sheer mass of water falling onto Keiichi would break his neck. She poured as much energy as she could muster into the freezing spell. The flood of water continued to flow around the two. Belldandy turned and began to reinforce the cocoon of ice around her and Keiichi. Urd shot out of the knee deep water. She watched as Ranma and Belldandy both sag. The pair fell to the ground as they lost consciousness.

* * *

Celistine retreated to his prison and his form melted from Morgan. The fairy princess stood atop a nearby building as she nursed her wounds. She could feel the puffy swelling around her eye. Her blurred vision was the result of a black eye and detached retina. She could feel her left shoulder the joint was painfully dislocated. Below her shoulder a nasty gash bleed freely. She wrapped her right hand around the dripping wound.

The elder god triumphantly proclaimed, "Now the heavens will take action."

Morgan did not care about her injuries. She only cared about the goal. "And it will all be over then?"

"No," he stated certainly. "It is merely the beginning."

* * *

Herb looked at the group as they returned home. Skuld held open the gateway as Urd carried Ranma and Belldandy through. Keiichi managed to walk through under his own power but just barely. Urd looked at the dragon prince. "Could you get the doors?"

He quickly opened the doors to Keiichi's room. Herb unrolled a sleeping pad for the goddess. Urd deposited Belldandy on Keiichi's bed roll. Keiichi kneeled down beside Belldandy as Urd and Herb left for Ranma and Masami's room. Masami sprang into action upon seeing her best friend beaten to a pulp. She unrolled Ranma's futon and placed a pillow on it. After they finished tucking Ranma in Herb asked, "Could somebody tell me what's going on?"

Urd shook her head. World of Elegance took the opportunity to slip into the room. She looked over Ranma and then turned her attention to Urd. Elegance cupped her hands between her breasts and a mass of shadows and light began to form. Herb and Masami turned towards the angel as she cupped the shadows and light in her hand. Slowly the two opposites began to crystalize and contract. The angel smiled triumphantly.

Masami was the first to get a good look at what the angel was holding. She didn't know exactly what she was looking at. Elegance turned towards Herb and allowed him to see her creation. The dragon prince looked at the small egg for a moment and gave her a small nod. He didn't really know what he was looking at either. The angel finally turned to her master and presented her creation.

Urd smiled and stroked her angel's face. "So that's why you were holding back."

The angel sadly nodded as she placed the egg in Urd's hand. Elegance curled around and behind Urd she perched herself upon her master's shoulder. "You know she can't have this yet. She's far too young."

Elegance shook her head and contradicted her master. The black and white angel pointed at the egg then at Ranma.

"I don't care if it does have her name on it she doesn't have the control or the power to care for her yet." Urd clutched the egg to her chest tightly.

Masami and Herb looked at the goddess. Herb asked again, "What's going on now?"

Urd and her angel seemed to be having a heated argument over the tiny egg in Urd's hands. The two looked on curiously. The two glared at each other for a moment. "She's not even registered yet!"

Anyone that knew Urd knew the expression on World of Elegance's face. She didn't care about the rules and what a goddess license would mean. This was their daughter and this egg was her birthright. Elegance folded her arms and stared at her master.

"No, not now." Urd clutched the egg to her chest. This angel represented a fundamental tie between her and this soul that had fallen into her life. Her eyes narrowed. Elegance shrugged her shoulders and withdrew into her host. "Of all the things. Of all the perfectly timed things."

Urd wrapped her hand around the egg and squeezed it gently. Three platinum bands wrapped around the ivory egg. Urd pinched the crown of the egg and began to weave a slender metal chain. It would be the third time she had worked this spell. Memories of her childhood came to mind as created the chain. Holy Bell and Belldandy; Skuld and Nobel Scarlet, both spent time as a necklace. Belldandy's angel was taken as part of probation after Celistine had been captured. The younger was just far too small when she was first given her angel. Skuld's mother had practically given her the angel the moment her own angel presented her with the egg.

"So what is this perfectly timed thing?" Herb asked as he watched the goddess create the necklace.

Urd looked up from her craft. Masami and Herb both looked as if they were going to choke her for and explanation. She favored the dragon prince with a smile. "Apparently it is Ranma's angel."

"Whoah, Ranma gets an angel?" Masami looked at her unconscious friend and then at the egg in Urd's hand. "And it comes out of that?"

"Essentially yes." Urd put the necklace around her own neck then stuffed it under her shirt. "However, it requires a certain discipline."

Masami shrugged as she yawned. She glanced at the clock and realized it was just a few minutes after midnight. "Well I'm going back to sleep. Is Ranma going to be alright?"

Urd nodded as she looked her accidental daughter over. "Yea, we healed up the worst of it. She'll be a bit stiff and sore in the morning."


	24. At the Foot of Yggdrasil

Ranma slept for about an hour longer than normal before she dragged herself out of bed. She walked with a bit of a limp. Belldandy had landed a few solid hits on her hip and knee. Her entire body ached it protested leaving the warmth of her futon. With great reluctance she peeled away the layers of blankets and left her and Masami's room. The whole night had left a bitter taste in her mouth figuratively and literally. She limped into the bathroom and swished some water through her mouth. She washed the blood out of her mouth and left a pink stain in the sink. The minor wounds on her face had knitted themselves shut but her face was still rather bruised. It was apparent that the others healed the worst of the damage but she could still feel the injuries. Ranma pulled off her top and examined the bruises on her arms and across her back. She was no stranger to physical pain but fighting Belldandy had left wounds. She rinsed her mouth again then grabbed her tooth brush. As she pushed her tooth brush in and out of her mouth she tossed her dirty shirt and bra to the floor. She finished undressing and made her way to the baths. She looked at the short stool on the floor and frowned. Instead of sitting down she picked up the shower head and pushed it into the hook on the wall. She did the best to shower of the debris stuck in her hair the dust that clung to her skin. With the majority of the battle removed from her skin she used her foot to turn off the shower head and sank herself into the soaking tub.

As she floated in the water the wounded girl spied one of Urd's bottles. She took lifted up the hefty green bottle and pulled the cork. A few sips later Ranma found the pain in her body slowly dulling. Ranma cleared her mind and simply stared at the wall between sips. She pushed every stray thought and emotion away. The young martial artist slowly sunk into a healing trance she had learned years ago. She really didn't want to feel anything right now.

Skuld opened the door to the bath. She had hoped it was Belldandy that was finally awake. The younger Norn knew her sister would wash her back instead she found Ranma sitting in the tub. Unfortunately Ranma was acting a lot like Urd right now. In fact Ranma looked a lot like Urd when she was depressed. The young goddess quietly contemplated what to do. It would be easy to tease Urd and get her angry and out of her funk. Skuld quietly stopped that line of thought. This wasn't Urd; this was Ranma, her friend and lab assistant. She might not have liked the former human at first but they had a certain bond now. She knew Ranma had great potential. Something about Ranma's nature just resonated with her. Skuld quietly stripped down and rinsed her body off. She climbed into the tub and joined Ranma. Her hand gently touched Ranma's shoulder. Ranma blinked several times as her trance was broken. She pulled the green bottle to her lips and started to take a drink.

Skuld really didn't know what to say to Ranma. The young goddess could feel her pulling energy from the bath to heal her wounds. Her soft lavender eyes were open but she was staring blankly ahead between sips of sake. "Thanks for going after big sis last night."

Ranma focused on the words and she pulled herself completely out of the trance. "Oh, yea… uh." It took her a moment to get her thoughts in order. "Yea, that was pretty stupid wasn't it?"

"Not really, I mean yeah, but not. I think you're a lot like Urd. She's kinda mashed into you then shaken up real good." Skuld wrinkled her brow as she tried to put it into words.

"Heh, I guess." Ranma wasn't really sure what to say. Her brow creased for a moment. "Whatever you say squirt."

Skuld smiled as she though up the perfect example. "Urd told me a story one time." She paused and thought about it for a moment. "A long time ago, a demon poisoned Belldandy. This was before the treaty, before the system. We were at war. Urd couldn't deal with losing her sister. So she did the most dramatic thing possible and stole Sleipnir, the fastest of all horses. She rode the fastest war horse in Asgard to go get the antidote from a distant healer."

Ranma nodded as Skuld told the story. She could relate to it. Her entire life she had gone to extreme lengths to protect her friends. She'd steal the moon to help somebody she cared about. Even in this new life this trait carried through.

"Now everybody knows that instead of getting the antidote Urd got lost in the rush of riding Sleipnir. Then she came back three days later when a patrol found her." Skuld took a breath as she looked over at Ranma. This was one of Urd's secrets. It was one of the many truths that only a trusted few knew. "She arrived at the temple and sent a messenger back with the herbs and oils. Then she left for the demon realms."

Skuld paused as she bit her lip. The next part of the story wasn't nice. "Urd, well she went to her mother. She went into Niflheim and hunted down the assassin that went after Belldandy. When she finally caught him she broke him in every sense of the word. It only took her a day to seal the demon inside of a sword. Her mother still has that sword within her lair. She keeps it as a trophy as to her daughters dark side."

Ranma's lips curled into a small smile at the thought of Urd protecting her family. "I guess you're right. Almost makes me wish I met you guys sooner. These last few months have been the best of my life but, it feels like it is all about to fall apart."

"I know. I can feel the ripples in what is to be." The youngest Norn nodded. She hugged Ranma a bit tighter. "I hated magic lessons as at first. They just weren't interesting but Vanir are the greatest of all sorceresses and magi. Everybody thought I was going to be like my sisters. Belldandy wanted me to just stick with it and keep learning from Mani. Everybody was pushing me to be the next great mage." Skuld giggled a bit at the memory. "I was stressing so much I started to crack. The great lunar sage was making me loony. It was in the final days of the war. Everybody expected me to be the third great Norn. I was going to deliver the final blow. Belldandy was out in the field at this point. Urd was on and off the front lines. I was so alone. Somehow Urd found out I liked gadgets. I don't know when or how she knew. I just thought they were simple and logical. I thought she was going to be upset and give me a lecture about my responsibilities but she just smiled. All the pressure was building up and then she brought one of her friends around. He was a crazy Greek god called Heph. He owed her a favor or lost a bet. Maybe she bribed him, I have no idea how she got him back to our place. She got us together and it was like the universe made sense."

Ranma chuckled at the situation. "I bet Urd thought it was a great prank too, a good chance to thumb her nose at everybody."

"You're probably right." Skuld shifted a bit in the tub. "You see, you're a lot a like don'tcha think? So I don't think it's falling apart I think it's coming together, just not the way we expected."

The blond woman nodded slowly as she rested her head against Skuld's. "I didn't want to fight her last night. At least, not like that, not for blood."

Skuld nodded as she thought about the injuries she had to help stabilize last night. "Yea, you two did a number on each other. If you both weren't holding back…" Skuld's wrapped her arm around Ranma. "I have three sisters and I don't want to lose any of them."

* * *

Keiichi managed to haul himself to his morning classes despite the late night taking care of Ranma and Belldandy. He had a short break for lunch and then one last class at three. With his fatigue getting the best of him he made his way to the club house. A smile crept across his face as he opened the door and found the space unoccupied. Letting out a sigh of relief he walked towards the couches. He dropped his bag onto the old sofa that was facing away from the door. The heavy load of books landed on something then spilled to the floor. A muffled cry rose up from the couch.

He looked down and saw a blood stain on the couch and several drops of blood on the floor. Keiichi hurried back to the door and turned on the lights. When he returned to the couch a pale faced Morgan with a bloody gash on her forehead and arm awaited him.

"Oh shit." Keiichi hurried over to the first aid kit in the kitchen. He shook Morgan. "Morgan, can you hear me?"

The dark haired girl sat up slowly. She blinked several times. Her eyes barely came into focus. "Morisato…"

"I think you have a concussion Morgan. What happened to you?" He looked into her eyes and saw that one pupil was slightly larger than the other.

Keiichi pulled a bandage and a cold compress from the first aid kit and a bottle of ibuprofen. "Here, take this and hold this to your head."

Morgan silently complied as she swallowed the pills and held the instant cold pack on her head. Keiichi bound the wound on her arm but realized her shoulder was dislocated. "Morgan we need to get you to a hospital. Your shoulder and eye…"

"It's alright Keiichi." Her hand caressed his face. She gave him a soft smile and leaned close to him. "I have played my part and my master will reward me."

He slowly put the situation together. Her eye, Celistine's wounds and the battle last night. Keiichi recoiled slowly. The burn marks on her face were all too similar. Morgan leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He could taste her blood on his lips. He could smell a forest in her hair. Morgan's hand caressed the back of his neck.

A feminine cry came from the door. Keiichi flinched as he realized Belldandy must have seen Morgan kiss him. He looked at the door and started towards Belldandy. Morgan grabbed him by the wrist.

"Do you hate me now?" Her form slowly melted into that of a fairy queen. Her black hair was replaced with a shimmering mass of iridescent locks. Her face took on a pale green hue as it was framed by thin black lines. Her ears became thin and pointed as her wings grew from her arms and back.

Keiichi looked at her for a moment then shook his head. "I don't hate you Morgan. I just don't understand."

She stood up slowly. Her injuries were still clearly affecting her. "I'm glad to hear that Keiichi Morisato. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Look, we can help you let me take you to the temple." Keiichi took a hold of her injured shoulder. "You need help."

"It's alright." Her other arm dangled limply at her side. She let her body pass through his fingers and walked to the wall. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Keiichi hurried to the open window as Morgan passed through it. "Morgan wait!"

Belldandy silently stepped out of the door frame and turned away. Two box lunches of sushi and rice balls clattered to the floor. Keiichi turned to see Belldandy's tear filled eyes. In a flash she had left the room through a mirrior just inside the door. Keiichi's head slumped in defeat as he went to clean up the boxed lunches.

* * *

Ukyo watched from a distance as boys and men from the surrounding area came and went from the Tendo dojo. Ryoga had thoroughly destroyed her café. She had little to do besides wait for an insurance check an move on with her life. However, the situation at the Tendo's was bothering her. Kasumi had returned but she had not left the house in weeks. Nabiki used to be a frequent visitor but she had not come by in several days now. A constant stream of teens and men came and went from the dojo now. Even though Genma and Soun had been taken away, small groups were regularly coming and going.

At first Ukyo had though it had something to do with Nodoka taking up residence in the dojo again but it felt wrong. As she watched her classmates and neighbors leave the dojo she could tell that something had happened to them. They had been drained in some way. Ukyo frowned again as she puzzled over just what was happening inside the walls of the compound.

"We called them breath stealers in the old days." Cologne quietly whispered as she hunched down beside Ukyo on the roof top. "They possess the mother first. The demon will hide behind the aura of the unborn and slowly corrupt their host and the child. They will possess the mother at the opportune moment and enslave the infant."

Ukyo blinked as she heard the old woman's words. She gripped her spatula but waited. "Well, can I stop them or not?"

"If you struck now you might be able to kill one of the hosts before the other got you." Cologne's eyes narrowed as she saw Akane walking arm and arm with Ryoga. "However, the one with Ettin blood would be more than a match for either of us."

Ukyo looked at Ryoga. "What's an Ettin? That's Ryoga."

"The lost one has become an Ettin?" Cologne looked at the couple in the distance and squinted. She frowned as her eyesight failed her. "I see." The elder remained silent for a while as she looked at the Tendo home. "To fight a Jotunn is to fight a godling."

"Godling?" Ukyo blinked as she tried to wrap her head around the comment. She heard the rumors that Ranma and Ryoga had fought a phoenix king but a godling. She wondered what good she could do here. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Perhaps…" Cologne relaxed on the roof top and pulled out her old gnarled pipe. She lit the herbs within and began to smoke. "There is no magic bullet or weakness to be exploited. You will be facing an old one. Even in this juvenile state he is extremely dangerous."

"Yea, my ribs keep reminding me." Ukyo shifted down into the shadows as Cologne kept talking.

The old warrior pressed her staff into Ukyo's tender ribs. The young chef cried out and sagged to the side. She glared at the old woman as the amazon loomed over her. "Then runaway child, this fight is beyond us. The Tendo's only hope now is in the higher powers."

As she clutched her side Ukyo glared at the old woman defiantly. Her foot swept out and she kicked the old woman's staff away. She rolled onto her good arm and pushed herself off of the ground. Ukyo drew a dagger and pinned the wounded elder to the ground. "He and that bitch of yours killed Ranma. Tell me why I shouldn't take my revenge."

"I'll die happy knowing Happosai has Shampoo safely away from this place." Cologne smirked as she looked at the young warrior. She did not even bother to resist. The old woman simply laughed at the girl. "Besides you don't have it in you. A fool could see an old one was manipulating those around Ranma." She mocked the girl, "All of his rivals coming together to kill him."

Ukyo pushed the knife down slowly. Her thoughts turned to rage. Her hand trembled as her knuckles locked around the knife. Cologne continued to belittle her, "I thought it would be a good lesson for Shampoo to slay the boy. It would teach her to guard her mind and make sure her thoughts are her own. She fell into the trap too easily."

"You knew and you did nothing!" Ukyo screamed as she drew a shallow cut across the elder's throat.

"You know what I did and you do nothing." Cologne's eyes taunted the young warrior. She sneered at the girl daring her to finish the job. "Even now you cannot take my life. You don't have it in you to kill. If you did you would have been a part of that little ambush."

Her hand trembled as she looked at the bloody knife and then at the elder. The scratch across the ancient woman's throat was healing as she watched. Cologne pushed the girl off of her. "You have to mean it girl! You have to put yourself into your attacks. Harden your ki and cut your enemies down. You must poison their aura with yours or your opponent will simply heal the wounds."

As the tables reversed Ukyo felt the knife slip from her fingers. She didn't want to kill. Her heart knew that blood would only beget blood. She felt a pinch at the side of her neck. Her legs quivered and she started to kneel before the ancient queen. "You will not harm Ms. Kuonji."

Cologne could feel the ninja's blade against the base of her skull. His intent spilled through his blade into the small wound he had already made beneath her hair. "You would have made a fine amazon child."

"Such is not my fate." Konatsu said coldly as he pulled the elder to the side. "I do not wish conflict with your people but I will not hesitate."

"You're forefathers would have already killed me." The ancient woman nodded and relaxed her shoulders. She leaned into her cane and stepped away from the ninja. "Take the girl and go. She need not suffer through this. I do not wish her ill."

With a flick of her cane the pressure point on Ukyo's neck was released. "You might have it in you boy but you are strong enough to battle an Ettin. You have much strength but you will not win a contest of arms with Ryoga."

* * *

Nabiki panted for breath as Ranma pushed her through the exercise again. She could barely catch her breath as the blond bore down on her again and again. The short haired girl took a hard hit to the shoulder and crumpled to the ground. She knew she was falling wrong as her momentum carried her sideways. Her joints locked up as she panicked.

"Don't panic, that's the first rule of taking a hit. It will hurt but it will hurt a lot more if you're a nice stiff target." Ranma chided as she wrapped her arms around her. "If you were to fall like that you'd break your shoulder."

In an exhausted haze Nabiki slumped into her trainer's arms. "Yes sensei."

The old priest watched as Nabiki staggered away towards her water bottle. He approached Ranma and quietly questioned her, "Pushing her a little hard today aren't you?"

Ranma's eyes narrowed as she looked at the old man. "She's the one that wants to fight demons."

"It is a fool's errand to hunt demons alone." The old priest rebuked her. He stared at her intently. "You should be training as her partner not her master."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the old man. Her frosty glare met his heated words. Ranma shook her head. "It's her family she's trying to save. I've already provided her with all the other tools she needs."

"She needs allies not tools." He shot back as Nabiki put her water bottle down.

Ranma shook her head and laughed. "Nabiki wouldn't know the difference."

Nabiki scowled as she thought about the comment. It was clear Toshiko was in a bad mood today. She just hoped this was an extension of that and not a new twist in her life. Nabiki quickly schooled her features as she knew her reputation probably preceded her. "Toshiko, I know what you've heard about me, but this is my family."

An angry flash crossed Ranma's face as she turned towards her student. While she had every intention of saving the unborn children the rest of Nerima could burn. However, before Ranma could light any bridges on fire a couple limped onto the temple grounds. Nabiki caught the flash of recognition in Ranma's eyes. Just as that flash appeared the mask of Toshiko slipped back on. The wild goddess of the motor club had returned and Nabiki's teacher disappeared. Ranma moved towards the two dropping the argument with the old priest. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Nabiki demanded as she hurried over to the pair.

The brown haired chef gave Nabiki a smile. "Ryoga then Cologne."

"Conserve your strength Ms. Ukyo." Konatsu adjusted his hold on his wounded friend. "I believe our safe house has been compromised. May we stay here for the night?"

"You still haven't told me what happened." Nabiki crossed her arms as she watched the two.

The priest graciously stepped in. "The temple is open to all in need of sanctuary. Please come with me."

Ranma followed the group into the temple dormitories. A few monks passed the armed group in the halls but paid them no mind.

The priest opened a door that revealed a surprisingly modern examination room. He guided Ukyo to the padded table. "A little privacy please."

Konatsu, Nabiki and Ranma found themselves ushered out of the room. Ranma eyed Konatsu and considered demanding an answer but knew she wasn't supposed to know Ukyo. Nabiki eyed the ninja and his damaged gear. "What happened?" Nabiki asked again.

"Ryoga came back." Konatsu's expression hardened. "He was different, stronger, and tougher. His aura wasn't the same either; there was an icy malice within his energy. Cologne insisted that he was not human but something called an Ettin."

Ranma tensed as she heard word Ettin. The frost giants were one of Vanir's greatest foes in the stories Belldandy and Urd would tell her. The thought of fighting such a creature made her afraid yet excited. The icy titans were the stuff of legend. They were creature that could even freeze Saffron's flames.

"He has allowed himself to be enthralled by your sister." Konatsu frowned as he recounted the events to Nabiki. "Cologne has sent Shampoo away. Her advice was for us to flee as well. Fighting two succubae, we might be able to succeed but I doubt we can overcome Ryoga in his new state. I fear your sister, niece and cousin are beyond us unless we can find a higher power to assist us."

Nabiki's white knuckle grip made her arms shake. She turned towards Ranma and demanded, "Toshiko, I need your help."

Ranma's expression became unreadable as she looked at Nabiki. "I'm already helping."

"I can't fight two succubae, their minions and Ryoga!" The middle Tendo trembled as she launched herself at the lavender eyed girl. "I was going to cover Ukyo and Konatsu while they dealt with the demons. Ranma was going to be our back up plan. I know he can't beat Ryoga."

Konatsu eyed the stranger. He was concerned that Nabiki was spilling their plan to this stranger but he remained quiet. "Ryoga and Mr. Ranma were rivals and equals, but now I know he is beyond Ranma's power even if he answers the summons from beyond."

Nabiki wanted to scream, beg or bargain with the girl, but she held back her emotions barely. Konatsu placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "We still have time. There are others we can speak to. My sources tell me that the dragon prince has returned to Tokyo. There are other rumors that I need to personally confirm. I will need to find a new safe house as well. I have concerns that your sister's influence within Nerima is growing faster than we expected."

"I have no doubt that your Ranma would not be able to take a frost giant." She looked at the pair and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I need to go home. Practice your forms for another hour and then rest." Ranma left without another word.

Nabiki watched as the girl walked away. It took all of her self-control not to shout at her for being a selfish bitch. She turned back Konatsu and quietly added, "I might have a lead as well. Well it's more of a feeling really."

"Do you think the monks will allow Ukyo to stay the night or do I need to make other arrangements?" Konatsu asked as he stared intently at the clinic door.

"Ukyo can stay in my room. Kasumi's bed roll is still there." Nabiki's mood soured even further as the words came out of her mouth. "You can stay as well. It's the least I can do."

* * *

Konatsu sat alone in the dark. The residents of the temple had settled in for the night. He could hear a few of the monks talking and laughing in the distance. The steady click of mahjong tiles punctuated their conversation. He sat silently and thought about his situation. The young ninja knew Cologne was right. He was not strong enough to directly confront Ryoga and Akane. However, he was not just a martial artist he was a ninja. There were many ways to defeat a stronger opponent.

"Murderous thoughts do not suit you young one." An ancient voice warned Konatsu as he watched the perimeter of the temple.

The young ninja looked over at the priest he had not seen before. His hand was already going for his knife. The old man quickly placated the ninja. "A bit twitch young one. You can rest easy within these walls. No creature with ill intentions will pass through their barriers."

"I find that difficult to believe after the last few days." Konatsu drew his knife only to let it rest on his leg.

"Don't tell your grampa how to suck eggs kid. I've seen more darkness and treachery than you think." The old man settled onto the roof and lit his pipe as if he was talking to an old friend. The scent of tobacco and hemp filled the air as the man puffed on the mixture of herbs. "Nabiki will need your help in her coming trials. These demons she is fighting are part of a chain reaction."

Silence filled the night as the old man smoked his pipe. "It's what succubae and demons do. They stir the pot just enough then turn up the heat before slamming the lid tight. Then boom and were the ones left to clean up the mess."

"So what would you do?" Konatsu patiently waited as the old man starred off into the distance. The city lights shimmered like an endless sea in front of them. His eyes tracked to the horizon where the light bled into the sky and darkened until only the stars remain.

Another puff of the pipe and the old man tapped it against the clay shingles. "How much of a hero do you want to be? You could spirit your master away and never turn back. You could poison the girls and the giant and serve the needs of the greater good. You could go and confront the spirits at the birthing ritual and fight to save the girls and children. I would have made any of the choices throughout my life."

Konatsu nodded and remained silent. It was true that all of those options were choices and each one of them had consequences. Assassination would produce five deaths and he alone would have to live with that fact. A pitched battle might kill hundreds of the hostages. If he simply took Ukyo away who knew how many lives would be influenced by the demons.

"Ah, that's the look of a man with a heavy burden. You're no longer a simple servant. Be careful with the choices you make." The old priest chuckled as he refilled his pipe. "Do you want a bit of advice?"

He shook his head. Konatsu already had too much to think about.

"Tough, I'm gonna tell you any way before I go to sleep." The old man bit down on his pipe as he searched his robes for his lighter. "You got friends. The dragon prince will help you. His kind always seeks glory. Ol' Toshiko will come around too, but be careful she's got her own baggage and road to walk. She's just like her mother, says she doesn't care but she'll do what she thinks is right despite her personal feelings."

"So you would have me fight these creatures." The young ninja tried to discern the old man's true intentions. "You want me to lead my love into a battle she cannot win."

He gave the young ninja a small smile. "No, I want you to choose. I want you to think. Despite your humble origins there is potential. You are a brilliant young man that has an unlucky star following him. That and I've always been a sucker for the underdog."


	25. When Fates Battle

Urd pinched her nose as she argued with Peorth, Lind and Annan. After she finished binding Ranma's egg she fell asleep. Hours later her rest was interrupted by the incessant ring of a disconnected telephone. They had been on the phone for the last few hours discussing the night's events and the status of Yggdrasil. Urd practically screamed into the phone, "This is not acceptable!"

"It is alright." Belldandy stated with a passionless certainty. Urd saw dried tears on her sister's face. "Perhaps this is what was meant to be."

"Bullshit." Urd glared at her sister then smacked her across the cheek. "I'm not going to let my little sister get herself mind wiped."

Belldandy collapsed into Urd's arms and began to sob. "The gate will never allow it! Keiichi and I… can't…"

Urd took a breath as she hugged her sister. "It's alright. You'd don't have to do this."

"Urd, I cannot be that selfish. Yggdrasil is weeping and I am the cause." The younger sister took the phone from Urd's hand. Urd wanted to slam the phone down and tell her to let the damn thing burn. Instead she clenched her fingers into a fist. With a calm voice she spoke into the phone. "Peorth, please ready the appropriate protocols for a complete purge and essential roll back."

On the other end of the line Peorth paused. She sat there in shock. Urd's anger she could deal with but Belldandy's casual acceptance of the solution stunned her. Annan's voice came across the speaker. "Understood preparations should be ready in eight hours."

"So you're willing signing up for the lobotomy with a rusty hack saw!" The phone line disconnected. Urd followed after her sister. She screamed at Belldandy "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Belldandy turned around and looked at Urd. Tears were already running down her face. Her cheeks were puffy and red. "Mr. Morisato and I… It cannot be… I cannot… He will never understand."

"We'll he'll never understand unless you explain it to him. Hell I don't even understand." Urd grabbed her sister by the shoulders and shook her. "What's going on?"

"Urd please look out for him if I cannot. He deserves a goddess by his side." Belldandy resolved herself. She took a breath and dried her tears. "Can you help me with the array? I do not think that Skuld or Ranma can do it."

"You want me to help you build your own gallows?" Urd's eyes narrowed she didn't agree with the plan but knew the consequences.

Belldandy looked at her feet. She couldn't lie but she didn't want to die either. "We have less than twenty hours. Even if we capture Celistine there are no other options. We cannot sever the connection in time. He was like a father to me, he was my first mentor. To unbind me from him would require much the same effort."

Urd crossed her arms and glared at her. "I did it once. I can do it again."

The younger sister pleaded, "You had years to prepare that potion and ritual."

Her arms folded under her bust and she glared back. "I'll have all three Norns and my daughter this time."

The younger goddess' eyes widened as she invoked their immediate family. Urd's rant continued her voice got louder and louder as tears fell from her eyes. She jerked a platinum necklace out of her shirt. "I will shove this egg down Ranma's throat if I have to but we will do this as a family."

"Not like this Urd, please. You will find a way, you always do." Belldandy hugged her sister tightly. "Too much is resting on this."

Urd wrapped her arms around Belldandy and kissed her on the forehead. The two goddesses embraced each other tightly. "Alright, we'll do this your way."

* * *

Hours later the four divine residents of the temple stood inside of the shrine with softly glowing lines adorning every surface. Herb and Masami waited patiently in the house while Keiichi slumped against the outer wall of the shrine. The immense glyph had grown in size and complexity as they shifted it to include Ranma as Urd's daughter. As Urd looked over the final product she realized there was something of a paradox within the spell. Skuld was occupying the position linked to the past, Ranma was standing in the position most closely related to the future and she was orientated on the present. Urd wondered about the ramifications of such an arrangement. As a Norn she wasn't just connected to the past but the present and the future as well. She knew it was the same with Skuld as well. Ranma had been a bit of a wild card when they started to work out the ritual but despite the added complexity her own addition added symmetry to the entire equation. Here on Earth Ranma provided a much more stable link to the energies of Midgard.

With a sad voice Skuld announced that it was time. The three women took their positions around Belldandy and began their ritual. Belldandy lifted up off of the ground as Skuld began to curl a cocoon of water around her. Lightning and fire cut through the water rendering it into pure energy. Belldandy's robes shifted in the breeze the charged air caused her hair to whip about. Then Ranma's voice joined the harmony. The elemental energy became life and slowly clung to Belldandy's skin. A tree grew out of the floor below Bell. Its branches slowly curled around the goddess and gently supported her.

Urd had told them it would be a battle of wills. Skuld and Ranma understood that they were to protect as much of Belldandy's psyche as they could, while Peorth and heaven purged Celistine's will from her soul. A beam of light cut through the ceiling and stuck Belldandy's forehead. The circular light focused and reshaped into the diamond pattern of her markings. The light began to flicker faster and faster as the uplink was established. The goddess's mouth opened and her face contorted. As Urd looked at her sister she knew Belldandy was screaming but no words were coming out. Her face contorted in pain as her muscles began to strain against the ash tree bindings encasing her body. Ranma trembled as she held the bindings in place through sheer force of will. The three could not tell if the ritual was progressing or not. They did their best to keep their end in place.

"Keiichi don't!" Skuld cried out as the door to the shrine opened. The short man stepped through the threshold and into the ritual circle. A cry of discord joined the goddess' harmony and the array exploded into action. The intricate runes began to multiply and spill out of the shrine. The corrupted sigils quickly covered the temple grounds and began corrupting the surrounding area.

Celistine strode forward Keiichi's clothing slowly becoming his armor. His polygonal markings stained the mortal's skin. He reached out and placed his palm on Belldandy's navel. The goddess stiffened and flexed. Her spine arched backwards violently and shattered the conjured Ash bindings. Her mouth opened and light began to pour out of it. The blinding light filled the room as it became solidified.

* * *

Herb grabbed Masami by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. As soon as he saw the corrupted array spread beneath his feet he knew something had gone wrong. He paid no heed to the flimsy walls of the house instead he charged straight through the timber and insulation without a thought. Herb jumped at the outer wall and used it as a spring board to gain height. He landed atop a nearby roof top and thrust himself away from the epicenter of the spell. The dragon prince hurled himself and his housemate off of the temple grounds and flew away as fast as he could. His aura flared brightly as he used the low lying roof tops to kick off of for extra speed. In his frantic charge he did not dare look back. The dragon pulled on his inner reserves as he could feel the very nature of the world changing behind him. Half flying and half running he used every trick his tutors ever taught him to get out of the way.

Masami watched as the surrounding neighborhood was destroyed. The white light dissolved the urban land scape and slowly replaced it with unblemished soil. She could feel Herb slowing down as the soil became a large expanse of green grass. The entire circle seemed at least five kilometers wide. Herb landed on a tall building he collapsed from the effort. Masami had no idea how they moved at the inhuman speeds to their destination but they were at least several kilometers away from the temple now. "Herb… what's happening?"

The dragon prince gasped for breath as he pushed himself up off the ground. "I have no idea what happened."

Even the Masami could feel the magic in the air. In the distance the pristine grass plain was interrupted by three trees spaced equally apart. At first they were simple brown dots in a sea of green grass. It soon became apparent that the trees were growing out of the ground at an unbelievable rate. The three trees began curling around each other in a giant triple helix configuration. Atop the three intertwined pillars a platform began to grow a giant ring joined the three trees and linked them into one.

A grim frown set upon Herb's face as he watched the ring form. "Whatever's going on it's happening up there."

Masami nodded as the ring formed a foreboding temple atop the three pillars.

* * *

Klaxons sounded in heaven adding to the chaos of flickering lights and angry computer read outs. Gods, goddesses and other beings of power worked frantically to figure out what exactly had happened. Lind cried out and the panic became an organized effort as tasks were assigned and the recovery effort streamlined. "Peorth, what is the status on the purge?"

"Unknown, Yggdrasil isn't responding to our commands." Peorth looked over the shoulders of her techs as she tried to assess all of the information. "The connection has been lost."

Lind barked out to another set of techs, "Bring Lambda online. We'll purge the entire sector."

"Yes ma'am." A quartet of goddess chimed out. The fingers plucked the harp like controls of the supercomputer.

Peorth turned to her techs. "Disengage all connections and isolate that sector."

Annan directed another group of gods and goddesses. "Modulate and redirect that energy flow. We don't want any back wash from Lambda."

The goddesses scrambled as their priorities shifted from saving Belldandy to saving the entirety of reality. The Valkyries scrambled as they brought one of the most devastating weapons ever devised online.

* * *

Ranma shook her head as she heard Belldandy's voice in the distance. She shook her head as she tried to clear her mind. Ranma winced as Bell shouted. Her eyes opened as she stood up. She muttered as her hand rubbed her face. "Damn, she's pissed about something. Life forms maturity, what's going on?"

She heard Keiichi's voice next but it wasn't quite Keiichi.

"Seems like quite the little drama over there." Ranma turned around and spotted Laverna at the base of the tree. She had unrolled a scroll across the tree. Her knife cut above the scroll and pierced the bark of the massive tower. The shadowy goddess's knife revealed a golden light beneath the surface of the old ash.

The young Vanir knew instantly that there was something wrong with that light. The energy did not belong in this time or place. Ranma turned and demanded. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just gathering some temporal energy." The goddess chanted softly as her hands flickered through then rapid motions of the ritual she was preforming. Ranma gasped as she saw a golden script appear along the length of the scroll. She ran at Laverna only to have a knife thrown at her. "Now now, don't want to blow us all to hell do you?"

Ranma paused as she looked at the knife. She picked it up. Laverna chanted another few words as the scroll began to fill. The last inches of parchment were covered in golden glowing runes. The small wound began to seal shut and Ranma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "What now?" She held the knife tightly as she readied herself to attack.

"You save Belldandy and Keiichi." Laverna tossed an axe at Ranma's feet.

"What?"

A scream filled the air and Ranma turned on her heel. She saw Belldandy in a sphere of energy. A woman was channeling lightning bolts at the sphere. Keiichi had raised his arm sky ward and blue runes covered his left hand and arm up to his shoulder. An enormous tower of energy formed. A giant formed of shadow and stone formed inside of the pillar. The program began to organize its form. Ranma sprinted to Belldandy's side. She hurled a bolt of energy at Belldandy's attacker causing her to go on the defensive.

"Ranma what are you doing here!" Belldandy asked as she stood up. The goddess pulled a small rod from her earring and transformed it into a staff.

"I don't know I was unconscious against that tree over there." Ranma and Belldandy trembled as the giant began to move. Its hands pressed together and it summoned a vile mass of energy. Between its palms an ebony rod formed. The length of obsidian wood was covered in a tangle of runes and sigils. The skies darkened as a wall of lightning crashed down upon the giant. The two instantly recognized Urd's massive spell strike. They watched as the blue white energy crashed down upon the creature. When the light cleared it was apparent that the creature was mostly unharmed. In the distance they could see Celistine chanting and drawing in the energies of the three trees.

"Go stop Celistine. I'll deal with the giant." Ranma's fingers wrapped around axe Laverna had left her.

Belldandy looked at the giant goliath and then at Ranma. She gave her a small nod. "Be careful."

Ranma gave her a wink and jumped up onto the closest pillar. She watched as the giant club transformed into a wicked looking scythe. "Oh come on that is so not fair."

The young Vanir ran up the side of the tree as she followed the trajectory of the ax. Ranma grimaced as she realized she wouldn't make it in time. Ranma gasped as she felt the pillar tremble beneath her. However, she stayed on her feet. A current of golden energy washed across her skin as the deadly ax damaged the great tree. She leapt atop the massive scythe. Ranma could feel the demonic energy within the obsidian weapon. She stumbled as the giant pulled the massive weapon back for another swing. Ranma felt nauseous as her demonic side fed on the energies radiating from the shear while her divine side was empowered by the energy leaking from the tree. She could feel the energy coursing through her body demanding to be let out. Ranma was all too eager to let it out.

Laverna's ax glowed with a blue light as black lightning coursed across the blade. She drew the ax back and slammed it into the flat of the scythe. A web of crack formed along the length of the blade. Ranma pulled the enchanted weapon back and slammed it down again. The blue light from the blade flared brightly as it cleaved into the dark obsidian edge. Another web of fractures spread across the blade as the giant began to bring it down again. The giant began his swing. The evil scythe sped towards the damaged tree. The golden energies spilling from the wounded ash tree began to boil the dark energies leaking from the giant's weapon. Ranma slammed her ax into the blade one last time and braced herself.

Dark and light energies crackled across the blade as it crashed into the tree. The spider's web of fractures expanded violently. The dark obsidian and glowing vapor reacted. She could feel the energy reaching a crescendo. Her third eye kicked in and she realized this was bad. Eddies of energy began to converge. Dark and light began spiraling as their polar charges began to attract. Ranma wretched her ax from the blade and hurled herself away. "This is bad, this is very bad." She chanted to herself as she ran away. Ranma could feel the pull of the spiral energies. Her feet slammed into the bark of the titanic trees. In a desperate move she jumped.

Skuld's eyes widened as she looked down at the giant. After Urd's spell harmlessly fizzled against the giant a fairy queen had viciously attacked her. The forest spirit was giving Urd hell as they traded spell fire. Skuld left her sister to duel the forest witch as she looked down at the giant. She had sorted through her arsenal and took aim only to see Ranma fighting the monster in close. She quickly flew down to Ranma's level. Her eyes widened as Ranma cracked a seal on the enormous scythe. Dark and light energies began to converge. Skuld flew faster and faster, she suddenly wished she was a wind or lightning element like her sisters. Water could move quickly but it was nowhere near the speed Belldandy or even Urd was capable of.

Ranma fell through the sky. She could care less about flying right now. Every instinct she had told her she needed to be away from wound on the tree. The giant pulled his scythe backwards only to have the blade crack in half. The two thirds of the scythe remained buried within the tree. A rush of dark miasma flooded out of the sickle.

* * *

"Celistine, why are you doing this?" Belldandy pleaded with her former mentor. She could feel the unnatural energies beginning to reach a crescendo below her. "You'll create a paradox."

"I am guiding this world into a new age!" The insane god possessing Keiichi turned to face her. "I will end all of this suffering and bring about a new age. No longer will you have to feel the pain of this world."

Her eyes widened in shock as she heard his vice. "You'll destroy everything. There will not be any suffering but you will destroy everyone."

"Their time is fleeting. They only have suffering and death to experience." The rouge god clenched his hand into a fist. "I can see how their suffering and death hurts you. It corrupts you. Let me help them move past this needless existence."

Belldandy's eyes narrowed. Her pain turned to resolve as she starred down her old master. "For everything there is a time and place. Those that are suffering now are also learning, they are growing and their souls are becoming more. Every scar, every kiss, every tear and every caress has meaning. You would take away their souls just so they could not feel pain."

"Their existence is flawed. There is no future for them." Below them an explosion sounded. Dark and light energies collided as Ranma destroyed the giant's scythe. "I will show the gods the world they are trying to create."

Belldandy's eyes narrowed her wind began to curl around the tip of her staff. "You're right about one thing. We are guides our purpose is to serve. I will live alongside them and grow old with them. I will protect this world with my life!"

She hurled a bolt of condensed air at her possessed boyfriend. Celistine caught the unfocused energies with his hand. However Belldandy came in fast and hard behind the feint. Her staff cracked against Keiichi's palm.

"If your faith in Keiichi falters for even a moment the judgment gate will tear you from your pet mortal." Celistine floated towards Belldandy's staff. He placed a finger on the tip of her weapon and gently pushed it down. "In my new world such things will not be an issue. You will be needed in my new world. You can show my world the true meaning of love. You can save them all from their suffering. I will need you by my side. You will serve as the greatest beacon of hope and guide all and eliminate this needless suffering."

Belldandy grimaced as blood spilled from Keiichi's palm and trickled down his elbow. She tore the weapon out of his hand. Her staff snapped back as she went for a kick to his torso. The ivory rod struck Keiichi in the nose. She pushed backwards and shouted. Celistine staggered backwards as he struggled to force Keiichi to stay conscious. "Please Celistine you must stop you are mistaken. You taught me the meaning and value of life and now you are going to destroy it."

* * *

Ranma willed herself to stop. The tree that she was standing upon burned and grew without reason. The wound from the scythe twisted and bloomed only to become ash in the next moment. The black and gold fires consumed each other only to spontaneously ignite in a new location. Ranma grabbed her head and cried out in pain. Her aura flared as she struggled to remain in flight. Skuld hovered beside her and worriedly asked, "Are you alright?"

Ranma grunted in reply as she looked at the unnatural damage. "That isn't good is it?"

"No, it's very bad," Skuld answered as she gripped her mallet tighter. "The past and the future are destroying each other. I need to stop it now. Can you try to get the scythe out of the tree?"

She nodded and began to fly towards the twisting reality. "There is no try there is only do."

Skuld conjured a terminal as Ranma flew away. She began to type as fast as she could. "Be careful."

Ranma landed on the burning tree and it immediately began to grow around her feet. She cursed and used her ax to sever the new tendrils. Instead of she could see the giant readying the remains of his scythe in the distance. The ebony sickle came crashing down on her location. Ranma flew backwards. The damaged weapon only added to the fires. The tree trembled as it creaked and groaned. Again Ranma leapt upon the reaper. She used the monster's weapon to propel herself towards the giant beast. She readied her cleaver as she flew forward. The ax slammed into the giant's face leaving a long sickly gouge.

The young demi-goddess threw Laverna's dagger at what she assumed was one of his eyes. The curved blade let out a deafening crack as it broke the sound barrier and slammed into the monster's face. "Maelstrom I call thee, let your currents be mine. Wash away my enemies, Saltstraumen!"

Ranma released a torrent of water from her hands. The immense geyser tore at the wounded eye. The giant reeled from the force of the blow. The young demi-goddess held her ground as she hovered meters away from her foe's face. Her flood of water cut a wound across the giant's face and tore into his other eye.

As the giant staggered backwards she flew towards the shard of the ax buried within the tree. As she approached the broken weapon a plan formed in her mind. She could see the reaction between demonic and divine. A thousand possibilities raced through her mind as she realized what was happening. For a moment she considered slamming into any one of a thousand breaking points along the rigid blade. The math flashed through her head as she realized that the detonation following the explosion would destroy everything. Urd's lessons on transmutation came to mind. A spell circle formed around her left fist as she fell faster and faster. Ranma had no idea if this would work or if it would all go to hell but she had to try.

* * *

Skuld gasped as she looked to the sky and then to her falling friend. She could see the heavens open and knew Peorth had deployed Lambda. It was only a matter of time now. Her eyes were pulled down to Ranma as she flew towards the remains of the scythe in the tree. As the spell circle formed around Ranma's fist she could feel a surge of ki in the air. One thought went through her mind as Ranma's solution slammed into the tree. "Oh crap."

Far above Belldandy could feel events coming to a climax. "Keiichi, I need you now. You must fight him, I love you Keiichi, come back to me!"

Urd pulled Morgan into her arms. The unconscious faire queen had put up a good fight but she was out of her league even with Urd's limiters in place. From her vantage point her lips curled into a crooked smile as Keiichi began to fall to the ground. She could see Lambda from above and chaos below.

Ranma's spell slammed into the blade as Lambda crashed into Belldandy's shield and the world exploded in a blinding light.


End file.
